The Prisoners
by AJ01
Summary: Hermione is accused of two things,&is thrown into Azkaban. Draco is her cell mate. Together, they escape & have to prove their innocence, but the things they uncover on the way are truely mystifying neither can afford to fail if they do,everyone is doomed
1. The Beginning

Hermione leaned forward, gave the cab the correct money, then scrambled out, carrying three folders, a few loose papers, an unopened letter and a shouldered bag.

She hopped onto the curb, and dug into her bag, searching for her apartment keys. She felt the jagged teeth and cold metal, then pulled them out, rushing forward to a six story apartment block, made of white stone.

Hermione slid the key into the heavy door, and opened it, almost dropping her folders.

"Good afternoon Miss. Granger!" Mrs. Coleman said, slowly making her way from the elevator towards her. Her grey hair was thin, and was only getting thinner, her eyes were wide and welcoming, and her smile was warm and bubbly.

"Good afternoon." Hermione smiled sweetly at her.

"Busy day?" Mrs. Coleman asked, eyeing her folders and flushed expression.

"The only kind I have I'm afraid." Hermione nodded, bid her goodbye, and rushed to the elevator, pressing the button.

She heard a clang, then the metal doors opened, and Hermione scrambled in. Here, she took a breath as she hit level 6 on the silver button pad.

Hermione was dressed as a business woman should be dressed- hip hugging brown pants, matching jacket, and a white button up shirt. Her hair bounced around happily on her shoulders when she walked. Oh yes, Hermione Granger held her head high when she walked- she worked at St. Mungo's, on level four- spell damage. Well, actually, Hermione worked all over the place, but level four had most of the worst cases, and almost the most interesting.

I mean, after a while, little kids coming in, how ever cute, with their pet owl attached to their fingers did get a little annoying after a while.

But tomorrow, Hermione wouldn't be going back St. Mungo's. Instead, Hermione would be visiting Harry and Ron at the Ministry of Magic, in their Auror offices.

She was so proud of them- both of them had graduated a year ago, but they didn't go into the office often- most of the time, they were working with the Order against the ever present threat of Lord Voldermort.

The elevator clanged again, and the doors opened revealing a small cream corridor with polished brown doors.

Hermione walked down the corridor, stopping at the end, and opening her door. Inside, she felt comfortable, and the view from the small balcony was great. Hermione dumped her things down on her bed, and ran into the bathroom, having a quick shower.

Tonight, Ginny had invited Hermione to go clubbing with her and some of her friends. Hermione had hesitated, but Ginny had managed to convince her to go.

Hermione quickly shampooed her hair, turned the water off, and grabbed a towel. When she was dry, Hermione threw on a pair of jeans, a loose pink sparkling top, and a light white jacket.

She ran a brush through her hair, put some lip gloss on and was ready to go- perfect timing.

Ginny buzzed the intercom.

Hermione said she'd be down there in a minute, grabbed her bag, and ran out, locking the door behind her. She walked calmly back down the corridor to the elevator, then emerged in the foyer minutes later.

Ginny was wearing a knee high light peach skirt, and a white sleeveless top. Her bright red hair was flowing nicely over her shoulders.

"Alright missy, let's go!" Ginny laughed, grabbed Hermione's arm and led her outside, to where she had already flagged down a cab.

Some of her friends were sitting in it, and greeted Hermione like an old friend, even though she had never, ever met them. But their nice faces and bubbly nature made her relax.



The cab dropped them off at the end of one long, long line to one of the most popular clubs in London.

They jumped on the end, but before they settled down to the fact that they would be waiting a _long_ time, Hermione caught a glimpse of the bouncer at the front.

"Hey, I know him!" Hermione said.

"Really? Go and say hello then!" Ginny said, then forced Hermione up the line, stopping before the bouncer. Ginny's friends were close behind.

"Why, if it isn't Bouncer Max." Hermione said, grinning at the bold man before her.

"My god, Doctor Granger! I never would pick you as the type to club!"

Hermione shrugged.

"Good, well, come on in!" the bouncer stepped aside.

There were immediate protests, but the bouncer glared at them. "Hey, she saved my life, so shut it!"

They entered the club, all cheering.

"How did you save his life?" Ginny asked curiously.

"Someone jinxed him pretty bad one night." Hermione said softly.



Hermione entered the club and tried to find a table in the crowd. Many people were dancing, drinking and talking, but Hermione wanted to sit down and watch.

Ginny's friend, Alex, took a mental order of their drinks then pushed his way over to the full bar.

Hermione spotted a piece of brown table and headed for it, grabbing the seats and holding them while Ginny and her friends caught up.

Ten minutes later, they were all sitting down around the table, talking, and taking their drinks from Alex, who was balancing two trays across the dance floor.

Ginny lent over to Hermione, and whispered in her ear. "Hermione, that guy has been staring at you _all _night."

Hermione raised a curious eye brow and followed Ginny's finger. Ginny was pointing towards the bar which was absolutely crowded with people. Near the end of the bar, close to the toilets, Hermione could see a man standing in the shadows, and he was watching her. She could feel it on the back of her neck.

"He looks cute." Ginny said softly, glancing at him.

"Gin, you can't even see him." Hermione muttered, though her eyes were glued to his form.

"Well, go say hello." Ginny whispered.

"Say hello to whom?" A man called Calvin asked. He was gay, absolutely and utterly gay, which was a shame for Hermione, because she thought he looked cute, with his light brown fluffed hair, and bright blue eyes.

"The guy over by the bar." Ginny answered, looking at Hermione intently. "Go on!"

"Well hello mystery man!" Calvin said, his eyes lighting up as he looked over at the bar.

Hermione hid a small smile, then she looked at Ginny. "He could be a psychopath- suicidal, a murder, a rapist, …a…a"

"A nice guy." Ginny said, smiling sweetly. "Besides, no one's perfect."

Hermione glared at her. "But I,"

"Look, Calvin here will go with you if you're going to be a baby." Ginny said, hitting Calvin on the arm and getting his attention.

"Sure will," Calvin said, smiling at her. "And if you're not interested, mind if I take a go?"

Hermione was about to say "Be my guest," when Ginny chimed in "I think he only has eyes for Hermione."

Calvin sighed. "Ahh well. Come on lovely." He said, standing up. He helped Hermione to her reluctant feet then looked at everyone else on the table. "Another round, comrades?"

They received nods all around. Hermione just had time to shoot Ginny a deathly glare before Calvin grabbed her hand and led her across the dance floor, towards the bar.

Calvin stopped at the bar and waited for the waiter who was talking to a pretty looking girl in a mini skirt. "Oi!" Calvin shouted. "Come here!"

The barman looked up, saw he had customers then glanced at the mini skirt girl. He smirked then slinked over to Calvin and quickly took their order.

"I'm going to powder my nose." Hermione said absently.

Calvin looked at her and winked. "Right…okay. I'll stay here- shout if he's a psychopath."

Hermione sneered playfully at him, then made her way along the bar, towards the toilets. The man hadn't moved a muscle. He was still standing in exactly the same position as he was ten minutes ago, and he was fixated on Hermione as she came closer.

She had half a mind to just keep on walking to the toilets, but her curiosity got the better of her. Hermione stopped walking in front of the man and looked at the blackness where his face would be.

"Hi." She said, a little nervous.

The man didn't say anything- he just tilted his head.

"Do you talk?" Hermione asked, a little irritated- she was quite happy sitting down at the table, with her friends. This wasn't something she should be doing.

Another tilt of the head.

"What is your name?" Hermione asked carefully. She waited a moment, but the man didn't say anything, so Hermione started to think he might be a bit 'slow' in the head. "My name is Hermione." She said politely.

She thought he was going to tilt his head again, but the man remained still.

Hermione stood there awkwardly for a moment, then glanced over her shoulder and saw Calvin was watching her intently. He nodded encouragingly.

Hermione turned back to the man. "Well, I guess I'll see you later." Hermione said then continued walking towards the bathroom. She had just made such an idiot of herself!

The man just watched her walk towards the red door with a 'women' sign painted on it. His eyes flicked up the bar and saw the brown headed man she had come across the dance floor with staring at him, while the barman loaded up drinks onto a tray.

The man looked back at the bathroom door and saw that his 'assignment' had just disappeared into it. He sighed. All right, time to begin this game. He made sure that the brown headed man at the bar had headed back across the dance floor before he walked out of the shadows and walked casually over to the bathroom door.



Hermione put her purse on the counter and stared at herself in the large white mirror.

_You idiot_! Her mind screamed. That was extremely embarrassing. Hermione took a steady breath then reached down and turned the tap on. She splashed some water on her neck then grabbed her purse and headed towards the door.

Hermione opened the door and immediately walked into something solid standing there. She was dazed for a moment before she looked up and saw she was staring into a very handsome face.

The man had short, slightly spiky black hair, dazzling diamond colored eyes, and a muscled body. He looked down at Hermione, and smiled, showing perfect white teeth. "You okay ma'am?"

"Um…" in her embarrassment, Hermione looked down and saw the man was wearing slightly baggy black jeans, white button up shirt and a worn black leather jacket. "Yes…"

The man helped Hermione to steady herself, then held out a hand. "I'm Andy Histon." _You just gave her your real name! _His mind suddenly shouted. Whoops.

"Hermione Granger." She said, shaking his hand.

"Are you in a hurry to go somewhere?" Andy asked, smiling his beautiful smile.

"Um…no…oh, sorry about that." Hermione said, stumbling over her words.

Andy laughed. "Here, let me buy you a drink."

"Oh, really, that's not necessary." Hermione said quickly. She just wanted to get back to her table and strangle Ginny for letting Hermione go and make a fool of herself.

Andy raised an eye brow. "Already have one?"

"Yes." Hermione said without thinking. "It's back at my table…"

"Well let's go and get it." Andy said swiftly, then grabbed her arm gently and walked over to Ginny and the others.

In the back of Hermione's mind, she realized that he had just very smoothly made sure that their conversation would continue.



Calvin returned to the table and handed out the drinks. Ginny looked for Hermione. She looked at Calvin, who shook his head.

"I think the man was a deaf mute."

"Oh." Ginny said sadly. "She'll come back empty handed…"

"Oh, I don't know weather I'd say that." Calvin suddenly said, sounding excited.

"What?" Ginny looked over and saw Hermione had a very cute man attached to her arm and Hermione was leading him over to them.

"This is Andy." Hermione said to the table.

Andy smiled at everyone, and immediately melted the girl's hearts. While he was making eye contact and making himself look and sound friendly, Hermione looked back over to the bar where the man in the shadows was supposed to be standing, but he wasn't there.

Hermione wriggled smoothly out of his light grip and sat down next to Ginny and grabbed her drink.

Ginny lent over. "He is soo cute- who cares about shadow man?"

Hermione shot her a dirty look. Ginny backed down. "Sorry." Ginny said, sounding sincere. "But on the bright side, you never would have found him." Ginny pointed to Andy who was sitting down next to Calvin and a bubbly girl with blond hair.

"So Andy, what do you do?" Calvin asked curiously.

Hermione sculled her drink. She looked over and just saw a quick look of darkness or worry, pass over Andy's features, but it happened so quickly she wasn't sure what she had seen.

"I do the odd jobs." Andy said carefully.

"And what does 'odd' entail?" the Blondie asked, sipping her drink flirtatiously.

Andy smiled at her. "I just do different things for a rich man."

It became very clear to Hermione that Andy wanted to close the case, but the Blondie didn't get the message.

For the next ten minutes, she tried to guess what 'odd' meant. "Take out his garbage? Dry clean his suits? Baby-sit his children? Drive his expensive car around?"

A look of amusement passed over Andy's face, but he was starting to get a little irritated. The Blondie wasn't his assignment- his assignment was Hermione, and she was currently on the opposite side of the table, drinking from a small glass, then refilling it.

He nearly laughed at the Blondie's last guess- "Cook his meals?"

Andy sighed. "No. Excuse me." Andy stood, made his way over to Hermione, and caught the shot glass as it was on it's way to her mouth, refilled for the sixth shot.

"Would you care to dance?" he asked her politely.

Hermione looked at him for a moment. She then cursed her inability to become drunk- a few years ago, she had, and Hermione never wanted to repeat the experience so she had cast a complex and irreversible charm on herself. "Sure."

She pretended to hiccup then got to her feet, and followed Andy out onto the dance floor.

"So, tell me about yourself." Andy said, holding her hand and twirling her.

"What do you want to know?" Hermione asked, stumbling a little.

Andy spun her around gently again. "Anything you wish to tell me."

"Hmm." Hermione cursed silently as a slow song came on. She hesitantly wrapped her arms around Andy's neck, but kept her face well away from him.

"Where do you work?"

"At a hospital." Hermione answered. She was sure he wasn't magical so she decided to play it safe.

"Which means you're smart." Andy said, staring down at her.

Hermione caught a waft of expensive and spicy cologne. She didn't say anything.

"Okay, so is it interesting?" Andy asked, pulling her sharply to the side as a woman, who had had far to much to drink stumbled near them and fell, throwing up.

"Umm…" Hermione looked down, sickly at the woman, then looked up. "Yeah, it has its interesting days." She didn't want to admit it, but she was actually having a little fun.

"Ever had one of those?" Andy said, tilting his head at the drunken woman.

"Yes." Hermione said. She wasn't lying- a few weeks ago, someone came in so intoxicated that they had screwed up their insides- of course they were magical, but it was a tricky situation.

"So what was your most interesting case?" Andy asked, making sure they stayed clear of the drunken woman.

"Hmm." Hermione wracked her brain, found a situation then tried to figure out the story so it didn't sound magical. "A little girl came in, all fingers broken, and had glued her fingers to her toes." Well, the proper version of that was that yes, the girl's fingers were broken, and she had been given a spell kit for Christmas, and one of the small spells were long fingernails…Hermione had no idea why, but anyway that wasn't the point. The girl had made a mistake, and her fingernails grew extremely long- but so did her toe nails. The two connected, and actually stuck to each other, so the girl was practically joined to her feet by her fingernails. That had been a very interesting day.

Andy laughed. "Children and their crafty tools."

Hermione nodded in agreement.

Andy suddenly gasped, and let Hermione go.

"What's wrong?" Hermione asked, perplexed as Andy reached for his wrist.

"Oh, nothing. I…I have to go- I'll call you."

"Don't you need my number to do that?" Hermione asked curiously as Andy stood tall and regained his composer.

"Yes, sorry."

Hermione pulled out a piece of paper and quickly jotted her number down.

Andy took it, kissed her on the cheek and hurried off the dance floor, heading for the exit.



Hermione slumped back down in her chair at the table and looked at Ginny.

"Where's Andy?" she asked.

"Left."

"Already?" Ginny looked at her watch and saw it was 10:00.

"I'm going to go." Hermione said, twenty minutes later.

"Are you sure?" Ginny asked.

Hermione nodded. "I have work tomorrow." Hermione smiled, said goodbye to Ginny and Calvin then headed to the club's door.



Hermione caught the first taxi she saw, and went home. Her head was pounding when she arrived at her apartment block, and stumbled inside, looking for the elevator. She wasn't drunk, no, not at all, but her head was making her loose her balance and sense of awareness.

She tripped over her feet as she walked down the corridor, and fiddled with her keys.

Hermione went inside, bolted the door shut, and took her jacket off. Immediately, she pulled out her wand, pointed it at her head, and felt her headache drain out.

Sitting on her bed, Hermione reached for the letter, and opened it. She scrolled to the bottom and looked at who it was from- Harry.

_Dear Hermione-_

_I know Ron and I are supposed to go into the office tomorrow, but we have got caught up and cant possibly make it…I'm sorry! We both really want to see you and catch up, but this is unavoidable. _

_I cant say where we are, or exactly why we cant make it._

_Sorry, sorry, sorry. _

_We'll try and catch up soon. _

_Love, Harry._

_P.S, burn this once you read it- just in case._

Hermione felt her stomach knot. They weren't coming? They got tied up somewhere else and cant make it?

She miserably got to her feet, and lit a candle with her wand, before holding the letter over the small flame, and watched it burn. She didn't understand why she had to burn it anyway- there wasn't any valuable information in it.

Afterwards, Hermione opened a window to let the smoke out, and got changed into her Pjs.



She woke up at 6:30, and quickly ate a bowl of cereal. She was keen to get to work, to take her mind off Harry and Ron, and she jumped into the shower to wake herself up.

Hermione also hated to admit it, but her mind continually wondered to Andy Histon.

That day, Hermione dressed in black pants and a light blue blouse with a white jacket. Hermione ran a brush through her hair, grabbed her bag and folders, then apparated in the safety of her apartment.



She landed in her smallish office, with polished desk, high chair, bookshelf full of folders and books, and two chairs sitting in front of the desk. Hermione put her things down on her desk, when someone walked through the door, holding a cup of coffee.

"Ahh, I thought it was you popping." The woman said, putting the coffee down on her desk. "You're needed straight away I'm afraid Hermione. Someone's just come in, twitching, and bleeding from the nose and eyes…"

Hermione sighed. Good. Something to keep her busy. "Alright Amy, I'll be there in a minute."

Amy nodded. "Alright, it's in room 6."

Amy left the room. Hermione took her jacket off, and changed into her Lime-green Healers robes. When she was done, Hermione grabbed the coffee and left her office, walking down the corridor towards room 6.

When she arrived, the room was in complete chaos.

Healers in training were buzzing around, trying to mop up the blood with spells, while someone screamed for help, photographers, a little girl crying in the corner and the body on the bed just laid there, twitching and bleeding.

Hermione handed her coffee to a healer, and pulled out her wand, sending a loud BANG into the air. "Alright, much better!" she said when the room instantly went quite. "Now, there are too many people in this room. You, why are you here?" she asked the photographers.

"We're from the Daily Prophet." One said.

"You have no story here. Get out." Hermione snapped, then moved further into the room as they left, grumbling. "Right, now, you ma'am, are you related to the patient?"

The woman who was screaming for help nodded and sobbed. "He is my husband."

Hermione nodded. "And is that your daughter?" the woman nodded. "Alright, the two of you, please go and wait in the corridor and wait for me. Mathen here will get you some coffee, and a lollipop for the girl." One of the healers ran from the room, as the wife grabbed her daughter, and carried her out. "Now, Mark, Alice, clean up this blood calmly, while I have a look at Mr.…"

"Vicked." Alice said, handing Hermione a chart.

"Right, thank you." Hermione walked forward, and peered at the man lying on the bed. "Let's see if we can fix you Mr. Vicked." She said softly, cleaning his face, then opening one of his eyes. It was creamy, and discolored. "Help me for a minute Mark- we have to sit him up or he will choke on his own blood…" Hermione fluffed the pillows, and Mark rushed forward to help her pull the man into a sitting position. The blood stopped coming out of his eyes, but it was flowing like a lake from his nose. Hermione waved her wand to briefly stop it, and told Alice to get her a special tablet.

When Alice returned, Hermione forced the tablet down the man's throat. "We have to thicken his blood slightly to stop it from coming out so fast." She explained.

Hermione spent the next ten minutes with a blood free patient, performing tests. When she was sure she knew what the man had, she ordered the medication, and went outside to speak to the frantic wife.

"Has your daughter recently got a fake wand?" she asked.

The wife paused then nodded.

Hermione smiled. "Well, miss, you should know that electrocuting your father isn't a good idea." Hermione bent down to smile at the girl. "Try not to do it again."

The wife sighed. "Is that all?"

"Yes, just a nice little shock." Hermione stood up straight. "There will be no damage once we stop the amount of electric current, and help him,"

the wife smiled. "Thank you so much."

"Your wel-"

"Healer, I need a Healer!" someone screamed from the middle of the corridor.

Hermione spun around, and ran towards someone on the ground, rolling around, screaming in inhuman voices, and pointed into the room near him.

Hermione ran into the room, and saw one of her younger patients, a teenage girl with her wand held out, waving it around, cursing everything.

"That will be enough of that." Hermione said, whipping out her wand and knocking the girl out.

The curtains were on fire, as was the girl's bed. Hermione put the fires out, and went back out into the corridor.

The man who was screaming on the ground had stopped, and was slowly sitting up. It was another healer in training, and obviously, he had just gotten the shock of his life.

"You alright James?" Hermione asked.

"Yes, thank you." He said, rubbing his head.

Hermione nodded at him, then looked around. "Who did I give my coffee to?" she asked. A Healer ran forward. "Thank you." Hermione started making her way up the corridor, towards her office.

She drank more of her coffee, then put it down on her table, and left when Amy handed her a clipboard.

"Time for rounds I'm afraid." She said.

Hermione rolled her eyes, then started going to all of her paitents-26 of them, and doing tests, asking how they were feeling, and discharging them if need be.



It was mid-afternoon when Amy walked into a room, looking pale, and like the walking dead.

"Well, if there is anything more I can do- Amy?" Hermione turned from her patient to the pale Healer.

"There…there…you should come and see this."

Hermione raised an eye brow, apologized to her patient, then followed Amy from the room.

"Amy, what-"

Amy shook her head, and pointed down the corridor, where a group of stunned patients, Healers, and visitors stood, around something in the middle.

"What now?" Hermione mumbled, pushing her way through the crowd and drawing her wand.

Her mouth dropped open at the site before her.

Four men, in grey robes stood in a line, their wands pointed at a figure that was up against the wall, holding its stomach. But it was what the figure was wearing that shocked Hermione- black robes, a skull musk, and tall hat. Death Eater.

The four men raised their wands, ready to strike when Hermione's mind clicked. "Excuse me gentlemen, but what the hell are you doing?" she glared at them. "I have patients trying to rest!"

They looked at her. "Stay out of this Healer. We'll kill him then be out of your way."

Then Hermione realized that these men were Aurors.

"I'm afraid I can't let you do that." Hermione said, stepping forward, and blocking them.

"Are you _insane _lady?" one of them shouted. "Do you even know what he _is_?"

Hermione nodded, and stood her ground. "Yes, I know what he is, but he is injured, thanks to you no doubt, and he is here under my watch, therefore, I cannot allow you to harm him." She saw their faces flicker with anger. "He is now my patient."

"He is a Death Eater- a killer!"

"We would be helping you if we just put him out of his misery!"

Hermione shook her head. "No! You will not touch him while he is my patient. Put your wands away gentlemen." Her own wand was still drawn, but it had been hanging lazily by her side, but now, she casually raised it.

"We don't want to attack you Healer, _step aside_."

"No." Hermione narrowed her eyes. "Put your wands away gentlemen or I will interpret it as a hostile act, and attack. You are no longer pointing them at my patient but at me." Hermione warned, her eyes blazing. "Withdraw them or I will attack you in defense."

"He is a _Death Eater_ lady!" one of them shouted.

"Yes, we've established this." Hermione said, remaining calm. "Once I have healed him, and released him, then you can return and arrest him."

The four Aurors looked at each other, then regretfully lowered their wands.

Hermione nodded. "Good. Now leave,"

The four men glared at her, then apparated after telling her one more time that he was a death eater, and vowing to return.

Hermione rolled her eyes then noticed the panicked looks around her. "Alice, Mark, Mathen, go and clear a spare room out, and prepare it." Hermione said, then turned, and levitated the Death Eater. "And you," she said softly in his ear. "You just behave yourself."

The Death Eater didn't say anything, but continued to moan and groan, holding his stomach as he floated along the corridor, with Hermione close behind him.

Eventually, they put him in room 12, which was close to Hermione's office. She put the Death Eater slowly down on the bed, and had his arms and legs magically bound. She wasn't stupid.

Then she told Alice, Mark and Mathen to leave while she took his mask off- she wanted to be the only one to see his face. They protested, but once she gave them a firm order, with an icy glare, they left and waited just outside the door.

Hermione turned to face the Death Eater, and slowly took his hat off, sitting it down beside the bed.

"Don't…don't…don't take it…off!" the man grunted.

"Sorry, but I have to." Hermione said calmly. She took a deep breath, and then reached for his mask, carefully taking it off. Her mouth dropped open and the mask fell to the floor with a clatter. "_Andy?_"

**Aww, Hermione's club buddie wasn't that nice after all…what happens next is different, and I warn you all that this isn't a normal story- they become fugitives for a while (not Hermione and Andy.) **

**Please R&R and tell me what you think.**

**AJ**


	2. The Chase

"_Andy?_" Hermione's voice came out in a shocked hiss, but her eyes betrayed her calm domineer. It took her a full twenty seconds to recover her composure before she bent down and picked up the skull mask. "You're a…a…death eater?" she asked, staring into the mask.

Andy didn't look in her direction as he started at the ceiling and nodded. "Surprised?"

"Surprised? Andy, I'm about to kill you." Hermione growled, putting the mask on the small bed side table.

Andy shrugged, but he winced as he did so. "So what's wrong with me Doc?"

Hermione's eyes narrowed. "Besides being a psycho sick killer of innocents?"

Andy's eyes flicked to look at her, and a dark look passed over his face. "I have only killed twice, and both times was in self defense."

"Is that why those men are after you so badly?" Hermione asked, pulling a set over and slumping into it. She couldn't believe it. She had felt like she had had a connection with Andy last night, but now she just felt like a fool.

Andy shrugged again. "I guess I rubbed them the wrong way."

"Don't get smart with me." Hermione hissed, glaring at him.

"I wasn't trying to be." Andy replied, blinking slowly.

Hermione was silent a moment, before she asked the question that was tugging at her mind. "Did…" she coughed. "Did I run into you last night by accident?"

Andy didn't say anything for a second, before he shook his head sharply. "No. I was meant to find you."

"Was it you in the shadows?" Hermione asked, her stomach knotting with every second that passed.

"Yes."

"Is your name really Andy Histon?"

Andy didn't reply. Hermione wondered why. "Let me ask a simpler question," she said, standing up and walking over to him. She pressed a hand firmly down on his chest. Andy shouted in pain. "Does that hurt?"

"You think?" he snapped, gasping in pain.

"Okay, interesting." Hermione said, getting all professional. "How about this?" she slapped him across the face.

"Not so much." Andy replied defiant.

Hermione looked at where she had pressed on his chest. "Describe the pain." She said, picking up a brown clip board and posing a quill over the paper.

"At the moment, there's a big one in my ass."

Hermione pressed on his chest again. Andy screamed. "Burning? Sharp? Stabbing?"

"Stabbing." Andy winced.

"What spell did they cast onto you?" Hermione asked, scribbling something onto the paper.

"How should I know?" Andy snapped. "You're the healer- cant you tell me?"

Hermione looked at him. "Andy, I could have those men back here in a flash- I think you should be thanking me for saving your neck, and apologizing for wasting my time last night," she added as an after thought.

"Didn't seem like you were worried about it last night." Andy said, smirking at her.

"Yes, but last night, I had no idea that you were a murder." Hermione said, writing a little note on the bottom of his chart.

"So what?" Andy asked, raising an eye brow. "Are you always this picky with your relationships? No one is perfect."

Hermione picked up on that- it sounded exactly like what Ginny had said last night. "No, normally I don't dance with Voldermort's Death Eaters."

"Well sorry, you see, when I meet someone, I always tell them my life's story."

"You could have mentioned the small part about being a murderer!" Hermione shouted, then lowered her voice. "Just forget it."

"Cant." Andy said, trying to look relaxed. "I'm here- your _patient_."

"Not for much longer." Hermione said, putting the chart on the end of his bed and picking up the mask. She pointed her wand at it, then stuck it back on Andy's face. "Now listen to me." She said, leaning close so she was whispering in his ear. "You don't know me, I don't know you, and thanks to my spell, no one else can remove your mask. I alone know what you look like- I will not let any of the Healers here come to harm; do I make myself perfectly clear?"

Andy nodded.

"Good. Now I will be back to check on you later." Hermione said, straightening up and walking over to the door. She opened it to find Amy standing there, hand poised like she was about to knock.

"The…the boss wants to see you." Amy said, losing her voice for a moment as she caught a glimpse of the death eater lying on the bed. "Its true then isn't it?"

"What is?" Hermione asked, signing a slip of parchment near the door- official acceptance of receiving a patient.

"They really wear those masks." Amy said, looking at her.

Hermione closed the door. "Yes, they do."

"Freaky looking…" Amy stared at the door for a second before she looked back at Hermione again. "So anyways, yes, the boss wants to see you in his office immediately."

"Okay, thanks." Hermione brushed down her healers robes. "Can you make sure my rounds are finished? I have a feeling this will take a while."

Amy nodded. "Sure."

Hermione magically locked Andy's door then headed up the corridor, attracting looks from her fellow co-workers who saw her stand up for a death eater.

Hermione scrambled into the elevator just as the doors were closing, and hit the level key pad with her wand.

The lights in the elevator dimmed and a ladies voice, slightly annoyed, came over a speaker. "Yes?"

"Hermione Granger to see the boss." Hermione said, looking at one of the speakers.

'The boss' is essentially the man in charge of the whole hospital, he was called the boss simply because his name, Markus Fecnonintesa is far too long to say at the end of every sentence and of course, there was no calling him by his first name.

"Do you have an appointment?" the ladies voice asked.

"No, he sent for me." Hermione said in a mono tone.

There was a pause, then the lady said "The boss will see you."

"Dah." Hermione muttered as the elevator jolted into movement.

Hermione couldn't tell weather she was going up or down or side to side- that was the whole point. No one knew where the boss's office was, or even where his snappy secretary plunked her butt every day.

After a moment, the doors opened and Hermione was faced with a large office. Directly opposite her was a large window, that went from the ceiling to the floor and sitting neatly in front of the window was a highly polished wooden desk, and high chair. Sitting in the high chair was the boss.

Hermione edged into the room and saw a dead fireplace to her right, and the walls were lined with tall bookshelves.

"Come in." the boss said in a deep voice.

Hermione walked up to the desk, stopping a meter or so in front of it.

"Please, take a seat." The boss said, gesturing to one of the cushioned chairs in front of the desk.

Hermione sat and felt her insides knot up again.

The boss had short, cropped grey hair, a very pathetic beard, and dark brown eyes that stared calmly into Hermione's face. This man scared Hermione- not his looks but his ability to read your mind, know when your lying and know what your entire life story was, and no, it wasn't a mind trick. He was just good at reading people.

"You took a Death Eater in under your wing and saved him from almost certain death." The boss said after a moment.

Hermione nodded.

"You know him?"

Hermione hesitated. "At the time, no." she said slowly. "He was wearing his mask."

"At the time?" the boss repeated, lacing his fingers together in front of his chin.

Hermione nodded. "When I removed his mask, I recognized him."

"Really?" the boss looked pleasantly surprised. "Who do you spend your afternoons with?"

"Not him." Hermione growled.

"I see." The boss nodded slowly. "How do you know him?"

"He is a recent acquaintance." Hermione said, remembering how the boss liked to talk like he was in a formal ball somewhere and not managing a modern day magical hospital.

"How recent?"

"Last night."

"That recent?" the boss smiled. "I see. And you met him…at a bar?"

"Close. A night club." Hermione said, feeling slightly embarrassed- why was she having this conversation with her boss?

"And you feel like you need to protect him?" the boss asked, looking at her with his chocolate eyes.

"Honestly, I don't know. I took him in before I saw who it was- I didn't even know he was a death eater until twenty minutes ago." Hermione said, speaking quite quickly.

The boss held up a hand. "I understand. Well, as you have so boldly stated in front of your work colleges, this man is now your patient. You will cure him of whatever his problem is, then we will hand him over to the ministry. Your personal feelings for this man cannot get in the way or I will have his case reassigned."

"No." Hermione said without thinking.

"Pardon me?"

"No, you wouldn't have it reassigned- you cant risk one of the Healers getting recognized by Death Eaters later. I know. I'm happy to put myself at risk, but not another healer."

"Bold move." The boss said. "Never the less, you cannot take this personally. Do I make myself clear?"

Hermione nodded. "Extremely." She stood to go.

"Oh, and Miss Granger," the boss said, calling her back. "I would not advise you to tell the ministry that you know this man personally- they may take advantage of you."

Hermione nodded. "Thank you sir."



Hermione strolled through the hospital heading to her office. She sat down behind her desk and sighed. This was one wild day.

She told Amy not to bother her for anything for the rest of the day. Hermione needed some time to think. She stared at the stack of paperwork in front of her and slowly reached for the top piece of paper.

Hermione quickly read it and started to fill in the gaps where required, and then signed down the bottom on a dotted line.

This is how she spent the rest of her day. Just signing paperwork, filling forms out and distracting herself from Andy.

When the sun went down, Hermione didn't take any notice. Her coffee was stale, and she hadn't had anything to eat. Her neck was slightly stiff but she didn't notice. Her hand was in a rhythm- sign her name here, write a date there, explain the procedure here, patient details where needed.

Her office quickly became dark, and the lights flickered on.

Amy knocked softly on her door and entered. "Sorry to disturb Hermione," she said, closing the door behind her. "But it's 8:30- nearly everyone else has gone home."

Hermione glanced up. Her desk was smeared with paperwork, she had empty ink pots scattered everywhere, her hair was slightly messy, her jacket was on the ground and books lay open near by.

"Hermione?" Amy walked cautiously forward. "You really should go…"

Hermione sighed and rubbed her eyes. "Yes… sorry what time did you say it was?"

"8:30." Amy said.

"Alright…"Hermione stood up and stretched. "Alright, you can go Amy, and I will be off soon."

"Are you sure?" Amy asked, frowning.

"Yes. I will be out of here once I've put some of this away." Hermione flapped a hand at the papers scattered over her table.

Amy nodded. "Alright, but make sure you go home- you need to rest."

Hermione smiled. "Ok. I will see you tomorrow."

Amy turned and left, making sure to give Hermione one more glance before closing the door.

Hermione sighed again and began gathering papers together. She put some into folders and grabbed her jacket. She turned her lamp off, put her jacket on, and stacked the folders and papers in her arms.

Heading out into the corridor, Hermione saw that Amy had already gone. She headed down the corridor, towards the elevator, thinking of getting something light to eat before getting home.

Before she pressed the button, Hermione saw the door to Andy's room. She thought of just leaving, but then she suddenly felt her feet taking her towards the door.

Hermione shifted the folders into one hand then turned the knob. She ducked her head into the room and saw Andy lying down on the bed, the mask still on.

His head suddenly turned and looked directly at her.

"Yes?"

"Just checking in." Hermione said. "How are you feeling?"

"I'm a prisoner in the hospital, Aurors breathing down my neck for my arrest, and my doctor is my assignment." His voice spoke sarcastically. "Does it sound like I'm doing good?"

Hermione glared at him. "Still a jerk?"

"Listen, you hardly know me." Andy growled. "You don't know how much of a jerk I am."

"I can guess." Hermione said, starting to close the door.

"Hey!"

She looked back into the room.

"You coming tomorrow?"

Hermione frowned. "Of course- I work here."

"Well just a piece of advice- keep your eyes open."

"Excuse me?"

"Keep your eyes open." Andy said.

"Right, thank you." Hermione closed the door and headed over to the elevator. What the hell was that?

She punched the button and waited while the elevator grinded up the shaft. When the doors opened, she scrambled into it, and hit the bottom level.

Crossing the foyer, Hermione had an uncomfortable feeling that someone was watching her. She looked around but the foyer was completely deserted except for the little lady behind the reception desk.

Hermione smiled at her as she opened the front doors and stepped out into the cold London night.

She walked down the street. Every once and a while, a car passed, but no one else was walking. She headed down a small lane, another street, past a gang of young men who wolf whistled at her, and opened the glass door to a small café.

It had a few people scattered around the small tables. Hermione pushed her way to the back of the café and sat down at a small round table and put the files next to her.

An old woman walked up to her and smiled. "Good evening dear. You waiting for someone?"

Hermione shook her head. "No."

"Oh. Well can I take your order then?" the woman pulled out a small note pad and pen.

"Yes, just a black coffee please." Hermione said, shrugging her jacket off.

Ten minutes later, the waitress returned and handed her the coffee.

Hermione slowly sipped it, and when she was done, threw some money down on the table, picked up her jacket and file and left the shop, heading home.

She decided to walk so she could clear her head. It had been an interesting day, that's for sure. There was a sudden prickling feeling on the back of her neck, and Hermione had the strangest feeling that she was being watched. She spun around, but found no one behind her. Maybe Andy's warning was genuine…

Oh stop it. Of course it wasn't- he's a Death Eater! There is nothing genuine about him, or what he says. You're just wound up because of the things that happened today… stop panicking.

Never the less, Hermione couldn't shake the cold feeling that was running up her spine, and causing her to shiver. She shook it off, then began walking faster, putting a hand in her pocket to grip her wand tightly.



Next morning, Hermione rolled out of bed and had a hot shower to wake herself up. She dressed in dark blue jeans, white button up blouse and a long black jacket that reached her knees. She put on brown boots, and pulled her hair up into a messy ponytail.

She pocketed her wand, grabbed her bag and folders, then left, heading to the little bakery down the road.

Hermione bought a bagel, then found an ally way and apparated into her office.

Amy soon appeared in the doorway and smiled. She had black bags under her eyes, and was carrying a large cup of coffee. She handed it to Hermione.

"What time did you get home last night?" Hermione asked, frowning as Amy stumbled.

"I don't know…"

"Amy, are you alright?" Hermione asked concerned. Amy looked like she was ready to burst into tears. Hermione guided her over to a seat and sat her down. "Amy?"

Amy started shaking. "I'm…I'm sorry."

"What's wrong?" Hermione asked, kneeling down in front of her.

"I… I think I was followed home last night…I couldn't sleep…" Amy started crying.

Hermione blinked slowly. "You were followed?"

"Well I'm not sure." Amy said, reaching for a box of tissues. She blew her nose loudly. "I think I was."

Hermione looked at her carefully. "How do you know?"

"It was just a feeling." Amy shrugged.

Hermione sighed. "Would you like to go home?"

Amy took a moment then shook her head. "No, no its alright. I can work." Amy took a deep breath and slowly stood up.

"Well okay, but if you want to go home, just let me know." Hermione smiled at her and got to her feet.

Amy took another shuddery breath. "Well just so you know, the de…death eater is complaining."

Hermione sighed and nodded. Amy left, while Hermione changed into her robes and grabbed her clipboard. She made sure that she grabbed her bagel and coffee before leaving her office and walking to Andy's room.

"How are you feeling this morning?" Hermione asked, remembering the boss's remark about keeping this professional.

Andy groaned.

"That good uh?" Hermione put the coffee and bagel down, and began scribbling on her clipboard.

"Did you take…heed to my advice?" Andy asked.

"What advice would that be?" Hermione asked, reading two small notes on the paper.

"To keep your eyes open."

Hermione froze. "What?"

She could hear the grin in his voice. "You felt it didn't you?"

"Felt what?" Hermione asked, her voice closing up.

"Felt someone following you." Andy said.

"I…erm I don't know what you are talking about." Hermione mumbled.

"Sure you don't." Andy's face was hidden by the mask but she still knew he was winking. "Did you see anyone?"

"No." Hermione said, then caught herself. Don't give him what he wants! "If you need anything, just call one of the healers and they will get me."

She picked up her bagel and coffee, then left his room.

In the corridor, she saw two men in dark cloths standing near the shadows, whispering together. Something told her that they weren't grieving parents or relatives of a patient.

They caught her eye then looked away.

Hermione turned around and quickly walked away from them, towards her office.

Ten minutes later, Amy entered her office and smiled. "I think you should do rounds."

Hermione sighed. "Alright. Be there in a minute."

Amy left, and when Hermione came out into the corridor, she saw her sitting behind her desk, filling out some paperwork.

Hermione quickly did the rounds, and when she was starting to return to her office, she felt extremely jumpy, edgy and worried. The men hadn't moved from their spot, but where they were standing meant they could watch her every move.

She was walking up the corridor, and saw the men coming towards her.

She turned right and entered a room. It took her a second to realize it was Andy's room.

"Alright Mr. Start talking." She growled, walked up to him and pulling the mask off.

"What?"

"Who is following me and why is there two burly men out in the corridor?" Hermione hissed, standing over him.

"How should I know?" Andy asked innocently.

"Tell me!" Hermione grabbed his ear and started twisting it.

Andy shouted. "Alright!"

Hermione released him. "Start talking."

"Ok. Who are the men?"

"How should I know? I'm asking you here."

"Well there are two possibilities. Now tell me what did the men look like?"

"I don't know, tall, muscled, scary looking…"

"Covering their wrists?"

"What?"

"Did they cover their wrists?"

"Yes- they were wearing long sleeved jackets."

"Okay, option one- they are Death Eaters. They are following you because you are my target and they are worried that I am becoming to emotionally attached to you or the other way around."

"Why would they care if I'm attached?"

"Death Eaters, especially now, looked after one and other. They don't want some crazed assignment following one of their own. They would take care of you if need be, and since I'm such a spunky man, well, I would have a few girls following me." Andy winked.

"Option two?" Hermione asked, not wanting to talk about his ego.

"Option two is that maybe they are ministry workers."

"Why would they be following me?"

"Maybe they think that you are attached to me- a Death Eater. Cant have, that now can they?" Andy asked, raising an eye brow.

"But I'm not attached to you." Hermione said, sighing dramatically.

"Neither side knows that do they." Andy said.

"So you're saying that both sides are following me to see weather I'm attached to you?"

Andy nodded.

"How can I stop it?"

Andy shrugged. "I don't know. This isn't my problem."

Hermione glared at him. "Fine." She headed to the door and walked into the corridor.

The two men were coming at her from her right, but they slowed. Hermione walked to her office without slowing down and disappeared inside.

She walked over to her window and looked out and saw a group of Aurors were walking to the hospital entrance.

Her heart started pounding.

Hermione quickly took off her Healer Robes and threw her jacket on. She left her office, and walked over to Amy's desk. "Um, I'm signing out early. Have someone cover my patients."

Amy looked at Hermione confused, but Hermione was looking at the two men who were starting to make their way towards her.

Hermione ran down the corridor to the elevator. The two men started to run after her.

Hermione glanced at the dial and saw the elevator was on ground level.

Oh no.

Hermione turned and ran further down the corridor, towards the stair case. She threw the door open and ran down the stairs, taking them two at a time.

A second later, she heard the door open above her and the two men enter.

Hermione ran down the stairs and burst through another door on ground level. She ran across the lobby, and out onto the crowded street.

She pushed her way through the crowd. Hermione turned around and saw the two men were following her closely, pushing people out of their way roughly.

Hermione squealed and then continued running, heading up the street.

Her heart was pounding against her ribs, her lungs burned and her legs were starting to ache.

She smacked into a solid form and turned to see a tall, firm man, looking down at her, frowning.

"Please help me." Hermione mumbled.

The man looked past her and saw the two men running towards them. He nodded at Hermione, and pushed her back behind him and faced the men.

Hermione mumbled her thanks then ran on, not sure where to run to.

She continued running and could hear screams behind her as a fight broke out between Hermione's helper and the two men. She didn't dare stop to look.

Hermione continued running until she reached a busy road. She nervously pressed the button on the pole, waiting for the walking light to go green. Ten seconds later, she was practically punching it.

"Come on!" she groaned, pressing it again. "Oh please, come on!"

The signal turned green and Hermione ran across the road. She pushed past two men, and jumped onto the curb. Her boots smacked the pavement as she continued to run up the road, apologizing as she ran around people, or accidentally pushed them.

She saw a double decker bus pulled up at a bus stop and ran for it. She was maybe 100 meters away when she glanced over her shoulder and saw her two chasers were right on her tail. Her eyes widened.

She turned back around and yelled at the bus driver. "Please! Hold the bus! Wait! Please!"

She saw the bus driver frown, and start roll the bus forward.

"NO!" Hermione screamed.

She reached the bus and started banging on the windows. She ran to the back of the bus and jumped on, pulled to safety by a tall thin man.

"Go!" Hermione shouted at the bus driver.

The bus pulled off the curb into traffic. The two men stopped running at the road and glared at Hermione, sneering at her.

Hermione took a deep breath, hand on her side.

The tall man who had pulled her onto the bus glanced down at her. "You okay miss?"

Hermione coughed. "Yes, I'm fine. Thank you."

She smiled shakily at him then walked up the small staircase to the next level of the bus.

Hermione sat down, and rested her head against the cold window. She took a deep breath and closed her eyes.

She felt the bus roll to a stop, and heard some people get on and off. Two minutes later, when the bud was moving again, Hermione heard some people stumble up the stairs and sit six seats behind her. They were loud, and sounded drunk.

Hermione inwardly groaned, but kept quiet.

Ten minutes later, the bus stopped again and more people got on.

This time, they came up the stairs except they weren't loud and Hermione didn't bother to turn around to see them.

She suddenly felt a cold, sweaty hand clamp down on her mouth, and someone leant forward and whispered in her ear. "You're coming with me."

**Very long chapter!**

**Wow!**

**Okay, so who has her? I wonder…actually I know!!! Heehe. R&R if you want to find out!**

**AJ**


	3. Escape

**Awww!!! I feel soo loved! **

**Ok, I'm going to thank everyone who has reviwed so far, and since you're begging for it (even though it was already written) this chapter contains Draco.**

**So thank you sooo much to those whom reviewed…and here is another chapter for you!**

**This is a very long chapter.**

**(Just a warning, Hermione and Draco do not stay in Azkaban for very long…at all.)**

Hermione slowly opened her eyes and thought she was in Heaven- bright white light stained her eyes, but after a few minutes of major blinking, Hermione realized that she was staring into two office lights.

Her eyes were spinning with blind spots, as she focused on her lap.

"Do you know why you are here?" a deep demanding voice asked suddenly.

"Because you're a moron?" Hermione coughed.

The voice ignored her. "You are here because you stood up for a Death Eater- an extremely stupid thing to do."

Hermione tried to raise a hand to rub her eyes but they were tied behind her back. She noticed her ankles were tied as well. She squinted as she tried to find the person speaking to her.

"It amazes me that you would stick up for someone that you didn't know…all you know about him was that he was a Death Eater. Now, this is logically impossible. I know all about your deep friendship with Harry Potter, and your fight against the dark lord and his minions. So this does not make sense to me Miss Granger."

Hermione didn't say anything.

"This leads me to conclude that you personally know the man." The deep voice went on. "How do you know him, what do you know of him, and why in Merlin's name did you prevent his mask from being taken off?"

Hermione remained silent.

"Your friends at the hospital are stopping us from talking to the death eater, but believe me Miss Granger, we will get there." The voice started to get impatient. "You are in a very sticky situation Miss Granger! Either tell us what he looks like, or his name, if he gave you one, or you will be taken to Azkaban for with holding information."

"I am not doing this willingly!" Hermione growled. "I want to forget this!"

"Then tell us what we want!" the voice commanded.

"I don't know what to tell you!"

"Alright, alright, don't tell us about the death eater- tell me why you were being followed the day we picked you up off the bus."

"I don't know!" Hermione said, sighing.

"Well you must know something Miss Granger- you were running weren't you?"

"Yes."

"But it wasn't from us."

"What?"

"We weren't chasing you Miss Granger- we are here to offer you protection. It was two Death Eaters chasing you, and we simply took you away to protect you. Now it's high time you returned us the favor."

"I don't know what to tell you." Hermione said, hanging her head.

The voice sighed. "Then you leave us with no choice. In order to protect you, this is what I must do. Take Miss. Granger to Azkaban…"

Hermione felt her stomach dissolve, her throat contract, her forehead go cold and her mind run blank. Someone one placed a blind fold over her eyes, and the light was blocked out. They pulled her to her feet, undid her ankle ropes, and pushed her along.

Whoever it was held onto her right upper arm tightly, and smelt of oranges and mint.

_Oh my god, I am actually going to prison…to Azkaban…_Hermione repeated the thought over and over in her head, not believing it.

_I'm going to Azkaban and I didn't really do anything…in fact, that's why I'm going…well, I didn't _say _anything. What total rubbish! Protect me my backside! This is punishment for not giving them exactly what they want!_

Her feet slightly dragged, and she stumbled countless of times. Then suddenly, the person cutting the circulation to her right arm stopped walking, pulling her to a sharp halt.

"Do you mind?" Hermione spat savagely.

There was no reply, but instead, a POP sound.

Hermione swayed unsteadily on her feet in her new surroundings. She heard the sounds of water hitting something, and the ground beneath her rocked. Then Hermione realized that she was on a boat. Not a very big boat by the sounds of it…just a small row boat, made for small trips and no one elegant…

"Ok, you can take this ridiculous thing off now." Hermione said, knowing that she wasn't alone- someone still had a vice grip on her upper arm.

At first there was no reply, then the blind fold slipped off, and Hermione could see.

She was surrounded by deep ocean, and no land anywhere in site except the island they were sailing towards. Hermione was standing in a little wooden row boat, with two planks used for crummy seats. A small, thin, stick like man was sitting in front of her, rowing them towards the island, his hair missing, and his eyes hollow of life- though he was somehow, alive.

One of the Aurors from the hospital stood next to her, still having a firm grip on Hermione's arm.

The boat rocked, and Hermione nearly fell out, although at least she would have taken the nasty Auror with her.

Her eyes focused on the island they were rowing to. It looked dead, bleak, grey and lifeless. The building on it was black and grey and the grounds around it were void of grass, or anything alive for that matter. A large, scary looking black gate surrounded the island, stopping a meter from the water. She didn't know why they wanted a gate or fence- not when the prisoners inside were trapped within their own minds.

A small, rickety wooden dock extended out, with a scary figure standing on the end of it, watching them approach from beneath its hood. It floated a little above the dock, and its black robes blew around it lazily in the light breeze.

_Oh god. He's going to take all my happy memories!_ Hermione thought quickly, her mind racing and her heart starting to thump quicker in her chest. _How did Sirius stay sane?_ She thought until her head hurt, all the while the boat was getting closer to the dock. _Got it! Don't think a happy thought, but think that you are innocent!_

She was just starting to get that thought into her mind when the boat seemed to speed up, and stop at the dock, swaying in the water. The Auror quickly pushed her up onto the dock, and ordered the little man to start rowing him back.

Hermione stumbled, and heard the dock squeak and groan violently underneath her. A few planks were missing as Hermione stumbled towards land, her hands still tied behind her back, screwing up her balance if she staggered.

The Dementor followed her silently, but she could feel the air around her was at freezing temperature, and her breath came out in small puffs. She already felt her happy memories disappearing, but didn't try to hold onto them. Instead, she had the firm, unhappy thought in her head that she was innocent.

Hermione thankfully stepped off the dock, and onto solid ground. A dirt track led from the dock up to the main, dead looking building. It was a slight hill, but Hermione managed it without tripping once. A heavy black door, looking extremely foreboding, opened when they neared.

Inside, it was almost pitch black, but there was just enough light for Hermione to see in her surroundings, and feel very self conscious and completely scared to the very depths of her bones.

Her hands shook, and her legs felt wobbly as she continued walking.

The walls were grey stone, and a cold draft was coming at her. Immediately, she saw cell doors, thick silvery metal, kept the prisoners at bay, and let an outsider clearly see what they were doing inside the cell. Hermione dared to peak into a few. Some of the prisoners were quietly muttering to themselves, obviously nuts, and were sitting in the corner of their cell. Others seemed to be relatively sane, and came up to their doors, shouting at Hermione. "Females? Are you serious? I thought this was meant to _punish _us!"

Hermione tried to ignore them, and continued walking with her hands behind her back.

They all wore the same uniform- torn and ripped pants, and shaggy shirts, both with black and dirty white stripes. They were unshaven and all had messy hair- but what could Hermione expect? Plus, they smelt disgusting, and had horrible breath.

She saw another Dementor up a head, and slowly walked up to it. Its hand floated out to the right, gesturing to a cell.

Hermione walked up to it, and turned right. Her cell looked slightly bigger then the ones she had seen before- but there was a reason for that- she appeared to have a cell mate. The cell door was open, and Hermione slowly walked through it, noticing the strange shimmering within the frame. When she passed through it, she felt extremely cold, and empty. Her hands were free for a spilt second before they snapped around to her front, something heavy on her wrists, connecting them by a chain to her ankles that were also suddenly bound. They were heavy, uncomfortable shackles.

The Dementor shut the cell door behind her, and stood with its back to her. Hermione slowly turned around to look at the cell. It was pretty small, about two meters long and two and a half meters wide. On the opposite wall, there was a small arch window, just out of Hermione's reach. Two metal beds held up by chains were on the two side walls. A thin, moth eaten blanket and a dead looking pillow were sitting on one of them, while the other was occupied by someone with their back to her.

Judging by their shoulders, blond hair, and masculine body, Hermione guessed it was a guy.

It was so cold in her cell that shivers continually broke out over her body, as Hermione slowly made her way to the empty bed, and sat right up the corner, drawing her legs in close.

Hermione studied the wall, and noticed deep finger nail marks, and things written with shaky hands that made no sense. Hermione wondered how many people had lost their minds within this cell.

Then her mind began to wonder as she realized that wasn't a good thing to dwell on.

Why was she in here with a guy? Why was she here in the first place?

"I hate Death Eaters." She mumbled, not noticing that her cell mate reacted.

Slowly, he sat up, and turned around to face her. But Hermione had closed her eyes, and didn't see him.

He stared at her for two long minutes, trying to figure out why the hell she was in here, Azkaban of all places.

"Granger?" he croaked, obviously not speaking in a while.

Hermione's eyes snapped open, and she glanced over at him. Her mouth dropped open in surprise. Draco Malfoy sat on the bed opposite her, staring at her with cold eyes. His hair was scruffy, and looked similar to Harry's though blond, his cheeks were hollow, and his eyes didn't seem to have their normal arrogant spark.

"Malfoy?" Hermione heard her own disbelief in her voice.

"What the hell are _you_ doing _here_?" he asked.

Hermione sniffed. "It's a long story." Then her eyes narrowed slightly. "What are _you _doing here?" she wasn't entirely sure that she wanted an answer, but if she stayed silent, then she would surely go insane.

He shrugged. "Stupid Minister is worried I might be a Death Eater."

"And are you?" Hermione asked, unaware that she tried to pull her legs in closer to her chest.

"Not exactly." He answered carefully. He lent back so he was leaning against the wall, facing her. "But the idiotic Minister threw me in here just to be safe…" he hit the wall behind him.

"So you haven't committed a crime?" Hermione asked curiously.

He looked at her a long moment, before smirking. "Of course I have. My father is after all Lucius Malfoy." He paused. "But the things I have done are not drastic, and not at all murder or anything like that…but the ministry is throwing _everyone_ in here…" he exaggerated the word 'everyone' and gestured to her. "And I don't think you would betray Potter and join the dark side…" he continued.

"No, absolutely not!" Hermione snapped.

He nodded. "I thought as much. If you're worried that you are sharing a cell with a killer, then calm down. I did the odd job here and there, and therefore I got to know a lot of things about Voldermort's secrets and plans…when I refused to speak to the ministry and tell them, then they threw me in here…"

"Me too," Hermione said softly. "I didn't tell them what they wanted…"

"What could they possibly want from _you_?"

Hermione shrugged. "I saved a Death Eaters life."

"You what?" he asked, an eye brow rose in interest. "Risked everything for something that you despise?"

"You don't know the whole story." Hermione sighed.

"No, but I will soon." He said calmly.

"What makes you so confident that I am suddenly going to start talking to you, and act like we are friends?" Hermione asked, glaring at him.

"Because Granger, if you don't talk, then the silence around you will itch at your brain, tug at your stomach, and drive you insane…besides, you'll find I can be a good listener." He said, his eyes gleaming with curiosity.

Hermione snorted. "You only listen when things interest you."

"Don't you?"

She didn't reply to that. "I don't want to talk about it." She said after a long pause.

"Who bought you here anyway?" he asked, not caring that it was Granger who he was making conversation with. He's had two long weeks in this place with no one to talk to except himself- now, he does have interesting conversations, but Draco preferred to not go insane.

"Aurors then Dementors." Hermione said slowly.

"Aurors? _Aurors?_ You mean Potter and Weasel?" he asked.

"No…" Hermione said, momentarily forgetting that her two best friends were in fact Aurors. Did they know about what has happened to her? Probably not, Hermione thought, especially if they're on a job.

"But they did become the knights in shinning armor didn't they? Still itching for glory and their names in the Prophet?"

"They never did that on purpose, and yes, they are Aurors, but they became Aurors for the common good!" Hermione snapped.

"Right…the same _common good_ that had _you_ thrown in here?" Malfoy asked with a smirk on his lips.

She ignored him.

"How are the golden boys doing anyway?"

"I don't know." Hermione answered shortly.

"Don't know? Aren't friends any more?" he had to admit that that was a shock- the golden trio weren't friends?

"We are, but I haven't spoken to them since they left to go on-to do some business." Hermione quickly covered her mistake.

"Really?" Malfoy said. "Some secret Auror business, perhaps?" He was generally interested- after all, the bastard who commanded he be thrown in here had accused Draco of having something to do with the 'job' Potter and Weasel were on.

"I'm finished with this conversation." Hermione said, turning her head away from him and closing her eyes. Maybe she could sleep until they released her?

Then her eyes snapped open and she glanced at him to see him staring at her. "You seem sane," she said suddenly.

"Pardon me?" his brow was furrowed in confusion.

"Why are you sane in here?" she asked. "Haven't the Dementors plucked your memory clean of happy thoughts and driven you insane?"

He smirked at this, and tapped his temple. "I don't have too many happy thoughts Granger. And the ones I did have were indeed, taken from me."

"How long have you been in here?" she asked.

"A couple of weeks." He shrugged. "I don't exactly have a calendar to mark the days off."

"And why are we sharing a cell?" Hermione was just firing all the questions in her brain that she wanted answered, even though a few minutes ago she had finished the conversation.

He almost smiled- he had been expecting an explosion of questions, because well, it _was_ Granger and secretly, he did enjoy the company. He lent his head back against the cold wall and shrugged. "Like I said before, the ministry is putting heaps of people in here- it's getting full." He paused then "And you're not the first cell mate I've had."

"Oh really? What happened to the others?"

He shrugged again. "They went insane because they were totally and utterly guilty and didn't like confined spaces…I think one was already weird when he came in…kept calling me Markus…" he watched her carefully. 'Eventually, they got moved to solitary confinement."

Her breathing quickened, and she started shivering.

"What's wrong?" he asked, though he made no move to go over to her and see if she was alright.

"I don't think I do well in confined spaces…" Hermione whispered. She hadn't been in many tight and small places, and this one would stay in her memories for a long time.

Malfoy nodded. "Yeah, it feels like that, but after the first week or so, if you don't go insane, then you'll get used to it."

"Oh, that's comforting." Hermione said sarcastically.

"It wasn't supposed to be." He said, staring at her with serious eyes. "This isn't a silly school dungeon Granger. It's serious. They're serious in here. Men scream at night, driven by crazy thoughts of insanity. It is a serious test of your mental strength, and there is no escaping the darkness." His voice was calm, but clear. "It isn't a joke, and it isn't a game. In the cell next to you, a murderer is probably listening to our conversation. Next to my wall, on the other side, is a middle aged women claming to be Voldermort's wife."

Hermione shivered. "Thanks for that. Exactly what I wanted to hear."

"I was just warning you." He said shrugging.

"Well easy going on the warnings then if you don't mind." Hermione mumbled, leaning her head back and closing her eyes.

"Why?"

"Why do you _think_?" Hermione snapped. "I don't need anymore worries added to my extensive list thank you very much."

Malfoy shrugged again. "You don't have to be here."

Hermione opened one eye to look at him. "Pardon me? I didn't exactly choose this as a holiday-"

"What I meant is that you would just have to tell the ministry what they wanted."

Hermione opened both eyes now and shot him a funny look. "You could do the same."

Malfoy sharply shook his head. "No, Granger. Our situations are _completely_ different."

"How?" Hermione said. "Okay, you know about Voldermort, but I know the face of one of his Death Eaters…and we both know the Ministry- they won't catch him as he's leaving the hospital."

Malfoy nodded in agreement. "You're right about that." He didn't mention that she had told him about the Death Eater being in hospital. It was just a piece to the puzzle for Granger's imprisonment. It was a great skill he possessed- Draco Malfoy could coax information out of you without you realizing. Then he shook his head. "Even so, I do not give into temptation. I plan to piss the Ministry off by staying sane, and in here."

"And I refuse to be blackmailed into giving them what they want." Hermione said, the shackles cutting into her wrists as she moved a little closer to the wall.

She noticed Malfoy wasn't chained up. "Hey, what gives?" she asked, raising her wrists a little.

He smirked. "I guess I am no threat…or that I'm not a real prisoner."

"That's ridiculous." Hermione spat.

"You think the shackles are bad?" Malfoy raised an eye brow. "Wait until they bring you the food."

Hermione shuddered. "Really? Is it that bad…?"

"It is absolutely revolting. It looks like sloppy porridge, but sure as Merlin doesn't taste like it." He looked towards the cell door. "In fact, they should be bringing some around shortly."

Hermione eyed the door apprehensively. Though she was hungry- not eating since that morning, Hermione decided not to place her hopes in good food.

Back at St. Mongo's, "Andy" was starting to tire of the deserted room he found himself in. In the end, he decided to relax, and enjoy his time. A thin blond headed healer strolled into his room, avoided his eyes- even though they were covered by the mask, checked his charts then quickly exited the room.

He smirked. Even though he was completely defenseless, he still scared the crap out of the magical community. Andy groaned as his stomach stabbed him with pain. He wondered what had happened to his target. He hadn't seen her all week. She was just gone. He wondered if Voldermort had got to her, or if the ministry had arrested her for her protection. He knew how that part worked because he had seen it before. They arrested someone, claiming to protect them, but when it came to it, it was all for show.

Andy heard someone shouting in the corridor. It was those damn aurors. They had been coming back every day this week, trying to get into his room, but the Healers, under orders from Hermione's boss, had somehow stopped that from happening.

Andy rolled off the bed, broke the binds on his hands, and stood up. One of the Healers had removed his shirt so they could examine his wounds. Andy didn't bother about his shirt, but quickly grabbed his jacket and wand, then walked over to the window. He braced himself then punched through the glass, sending shards of it down into the street below.

Andy widened the gap, then stepped out onto the window sill, and looked down. He was standing on a narrow ledge, about 17 stories up. A busy London street existed below him, but Andy took no notice of them, as they of him.

He slowly and carefully shuffled along the sill and concentrated on not falling off. His hands used the wall behind him like brail, and he soon came to a corner. The cold wind blew around him, causing his jacket to flap around.

He made sure he was balanced before reaching for his wand and pointing it to the ground.

Andy took a deep breath then jumped off the ledge, landing on the ground like a cat. His spell had prevented him from breaking his spine, and luckily, the busy street, full of people hadn't noticed anything out of the ordinary- no man had just jumped 17 stories, shirtless with a bandage around his chest, slightly wind whipped, breathless, and in tact.

Andy stood up, brushed his pants down, buttoned up his jacket to hide the bandage, and started walking along the street, blending in with the crowd.



Hermione woke up early morning with someone pulling at her jacket. She rolled over and saw a short, plump and sweaty man leaning over her.

Hermione squealed and sat up, drawing herself away from the man.

She saw over the man's shoulder that Malfoy had sat up, and was looking at the plump man with a curious eye brow. The man however, took no notice of Malfoy. He only had eyes for Hermione.

"Are you ready to co-operate?" his voice was smooth like silk.

Hermione shook her head. "No."

"Well, it doesn't matter." The plump man smiled, hands together, rocking back and forth on his feet.

Hermione couldn't understand why the man was so cheerful.

"You are now being held under suspicion." The man continued.

"Of what?" Hermione asked, her eyes widening.

"The whereabouts of Mr. Harry Potter and Mr. Ronald Weasley." The man said, smiling sweetly at her. "They are missing Miss Granger, and we know you had plans to meet with them."

"What?" Hermione's breath caught in her throat.

"You had plans to meet them both didn't you?"

"Yes but-"

"Where are they?"

"I don't know!"

"You were the last person who was supposed to meet them!"

"Yes, but I didn't!"

"Why?"

"They cancelled!" Hermione shouted.

"Cancelled?" the man looked a little taken aback, then smiled at her.

"Yes, cancelled. They told me something had come up and that they couldn't meet with me. I haven't seen them in ages!" Hermione was close to tears.

"Well where is your proof? How did they cancel?"

"Harry wrote me a letter."

"Where is it?"

"I don't have it- I burnt it!"

"Really? How convenient." the man seemed intrigued now, excited.

"He asked me to!" Hermione felt a salty tear run down her face.

"That seems a little suspicious to me Miss Granger. Why burn the letter? Did it even exist?"

"Of course it did!" Hermione shouted. More tears streamed down her cheeks. "Harry asked me to burn it- it just told me that they couldn't meet with me. That's all, I swear!"

The fat man smiled. "Well I don't believe you Miss Granger. Your actions are very questionable. First, you save a Death Eaters life, wont help us to capture him- a sure criminal, and now Mr. Potter and Mr. Weasley are missing. Sounds awfully_ dark_ to me."

Malfoy snorted. It seems like they are accusing everyone of Potter and Weasel's disappearance.

The fat man turned to look at him.

"Are you serious?" Malfoy drawled. "You honestly believe she has crossed to the dark side?"

"Why yes, as a matter of fact I do." The plump man said, turning back to Hermione.

"Then you are even dumber than I thought." Malfoy snorted.

The plump man spun around. "You are a very rash man Mr. Malfoy. If I were you, I would be careful with choosing my words."

"Why should I care? I'm in no man's land. I have no sides. I can piss either side off, just by talking." Malfoy smirked at the man.

The plump man started sweating profusely, and quickly dabbed his forehead with a hanky. He then turned around to Hermione. "Enjoy your stay. If you refuse to tell us where Mr. Potter and Mr. Weasley are, then you will be here for a long time. We no longer care about the Death Eater. He is safely locked up in the hospital. We can wait."

"I don't know where they are!" Hermione screamed. "They are my friends! Why would I do anything to them?"

The plump man chuckled dryly. "For your new lord."

"My new lord?" Hermione jumped off the bed and started screaming. "I hate that man. You hear me? I hate him! Why would I give up my two best friends to a murderer? Get out! Get out now!"

She was screaming, pointing at him, shaking.

The plump man took a step backwards, stunned by her sudden out burst.

"GET OUT!" Hermione felt like her voice box was going to explode.

The man sighed, then headed to the cell door.

"Why is everyone getting blamed?" Malfoy suddenly asked the fat man who paused in the door and looked over his shoulder.

"For what?"

"Potter and Weasel's disappearance." Malfoy said, then waited for an answer. "First you accuse me, and now their best friend. Running out of clues are we?"

The fat man didn't say anything but just left.

Once it was closed, Hermione collapsed onto the ground, shuddering and shaking, finding it hard to breath. She wrapped her arms around her stomach, and felt her mind tear itself apart.

Harry and Ron where missing?

Where were they?

Why was she being blamed?

Are they alright?

How will she get out of this?

Malfoy had also been accused? Since when? Okay, maybe it was plausible that he would do something, but somehow, Hermione had a suspicion that he hadn't. Besides, if it was Malfoy, Harry and Ron would be able to defend themselves against him…but what if it wasn't only Malfoy? What if it was a tribe of them…then maybe…

She suddenly felt two firm arms wrap around her waist, pick her up and place her on the bed.

Malfoy threw her blanket on her then returned to his own bed. Her screams, pure and total agony, fear and confusion had penetrated his mind. He had never heard such sadness before. Malfoy stared at the ceiling of the cell, and studied the cracks. He wondered if she had heard him when he said he had been asked about her friends absence. Who knows? She was probably between the point of passing out. But at the moment, that didn't matter:

Granger being here changed everything. His plan was now flawed.

Of course he didn't plan just to sit here, and rot in this cell. Draco Malfoy was cunning. He had a perfect escape plan. It was going to be easy, and was scheduled to happen tomorrow night. All he had to do was wait. But now, with Granger turning up, a problem had been created. If he escaped, she was sure to follow, and she didn't know the plan. She would be caught within ten minutes, and if she was near him, then he was sure to be caught as well.

Days of planning would have gone down the drain.

But the same thing would happen if he just stayed there. He had spent days thinking up his plan, studying the routine of the guards, the way things worked, keeping his mind sane.

Weather he wanted to admit it or not, the only thing he could do was to inform Granger of the plan. The second they were clear, they would go their separate ways.

Yes, that was his plan. Now he just had to carry through with it.



Two hours later, Hermione woke up, shivering. She rolled over, half expecting to see the fat man. When she saw Malfoy sitting with his back against the wall, watching her, she was some what relieved.

Slowly, Hermione sat up.

She looked at Malfoy curiously- he looked like he was thinking of saying something, but something else was holding him back.

After a moment, he sighed. "Listen Granger, there is something I have to tell you."

Hermione blinked slowly. She wasn't sure if she could handle more news and this defiantly wasn't a good time for confession.

"I plan to escape tomorrow night." Malfoy lowered his voice as two men walked past the cell door. "And you have to come with me."

"What?"

"Did you really think I would just stay here?" Malfoy snorted. "Come on. Now, the only reason I'm telling you is because if I didn't, and tomorrow I went, you would most likely follow. Within ten minutes, you would be caught, and so would I. this is not something I am prepared to risk."

Malfoy got off his bed and sat next to her so they were very close. "I will help you escape but you must do exactly what I say."

Hermione looked at him warily. "Why?"

"I can see that you don't want to stay and I don't think you turned in Potter or Weasley. If you get out, you will have the chance to prove your innocence. In here, they will prove you guilty whether you are or not."

She realized he was right, but something was holding her back- herself. She had never done something like this before. She had never been accused of something like this before. How could she prove her innocence? Easy. With help, but first, she had to get out. Hermione slowly nodded. "Alright. Have you got a plan?"

"Of course I have."

"Tell me." Hermione said, eyes widened with intention.

"It's too complicated. Now, all you need to do is follow my lead, and do exactly what I say tomorrow night, alright? When we are safe, we can go our separate ways."

"Sounds good." Hermione didn't sound like herself. Normally, she'd press for details, and want to help with the plan, but at the moment, she was sick of being in charge. It would be nice if she could hand that to someone else for once. If it got them out, who was she to complain who had been in charge?

"Okay, now, act normal for the time being." When Hermione raised an eye brow, Malfoy hastily continued. "When I tell you tomorrow, start screaming, insane. Pull your hair, attack me, make noise. But don't do it until I say." He was talking faster.

A man appeared at the cell door.

"Hey, you two!" he called. "No whispering."

"We aren't whispering you fool." Malfoy said, quickly raising his hand to Hermione's cheek- the guard didn't see him move. Malfoy then turned to face the guard. It looked like they had been kissing.

Hermione, who had no idea what was happening, just looked innocently at the guard.

The guard frowned. "Do not get interment or we will have to separate you."

Malfoy shrugged. "Alright." He turned to Hermione and smirked. He stood then lent down and whispered in her ear, "Remember, not until I tell you."

Hermione nodded as he went back to his bed.

The guard left.

She was about to ask questions when Malfoy pressed a finger to his lips and shook his head.

:

The next day seemed to take forever to get there.

When it did, Hermione was surprised when she was allowed out of the cell- taken to a small room, without Malfoy. Hermione walked past other cells, all with shouting and screaming inmates.

The room she was taken to was plain, nothing in it. Just her, another woman and a small girl. Once the guards left her, Hermione walked over to the child.

She had short blond hair, dull eyes, very pale skin and thin frame.

"Hello." Hermione said, sitting down in front of her.

"Hello." The girl replied. She seemed frightened.

"My name is Hermione."

"Mine is Ellie."

"How old are you Ellie?"

"Five and a half."

Hermione smiled. "And is that your mother Ellie?" Hermione pointed to the woman in the corner of the small room. She was rocking back and forth, tugging gently at her hair.

Ellie shook her head. "No. My mother is dead. So is my father. I lived with my uncle."

"And where is he?" Hermione asked, frowning.

"He was taken away." Ellie sat down and started to play with the dirt on the floor.

"Where to?" Hermione asked carefully.

"Here." Ellie drew pictures in the dirt.

"Azkaban?" Hermione asked, recognizing the building that Ellie drew. Of course, it wasn't a Picasso drawing but it was good for her age.

Ellie nodded. "I was taken with him."

"How long ago was that?" Hermione asked.

"I think a year." Ellie frowned as she thought.

Hermione shuddered. How could they keep a child in here for a year?

Ellie looked up at Hermione then back at the dirt. She cleared the picture, and drew a small room, with a metal bed. Hermione recognized it as a cell.

"Don't you draw happier pictures?" Hermione asked, frowning again. The pictures seemed too dark for a five year old to be drawing.

"I don't remember anything else." Ellie said, her small nose scrunching up.

Hermione felt her heart light up. Tomorrow night, she will take Ellie with her. She couldn't possibly leave her here.

"Is anyone in your room with you?" Hermione asked.

Ellie shook her head.

"Where is it?"

"Cell 89." Ellie said, like she had stared at those numbers for days at a time.

Hermione nodded. "Alright."

Two minutes later, a guard came in and took her out.

"Bye bye Heronie!" Ellie said as Hermione was led from the room. Ellie couldn't say Hermione's name, so that was as close as she got.

When Hermione returned to her cell, she was fuming.

"It's just wrong."

"What is?" Malfoy asked lying on his bed, staring at the ceiling- he did that a lot.

"They have a little girl here!" Hermione snapped, throwing herself onto her bed. "Its wrong!"

Malfoy didn't say anything.

"Malfoy, we're taking her with us tonight."

Malfoy sat up. "Are you nuts?"

"Yes."

"We can't!"

"We can and by god we will. I am not leaving a child in this place. It isn't fair!"

"No, what isn't fair is that you are willing to risk your freedom for a child you don't even know!"

"Malfoy, I am not leaving without her."

"Fine. Don't come."

"You don't understand me." Hermione said, standing up and walking over to his bed. She looked down at him. "I will leave, with her, and we will follow you. I am sure, as you remember saying it, we will get you caught. If you agree, we can get her out, follow through with your plan and then I will leave with her."

Malfoy frowned. "A kid will make this much more difficult."

"I don't care."

"You can't adopt her Granger."

"I won't. Once we're clear, I will give her to an orphanage- a good one."

Malfoy rolled his eyes. "It won't work. Trust me. It's a bad, horrible and stupid idea."

"Let me try."

Malfoy considered this for a minute then slowly nodded. "Fine, but she will be your responsibility. Understood?"

Hermione could have hugged him. "Of course."

Malfoy nodded.

"So, about tonight…" Hermione said, hands in her pockets.

"Remember what I told you…" Malfoy said, sitting up and staring at the cell door.

"Yes…" Hermione nodded cautiously.

"Now." He mumbled.

It took Hermione a moment to register, before she started screaming, incoherent things, started attacking Malfoy, which she didn't mind, scratching, kicking, pulling, anything she could think of.

She made such a racket that a guard ran to the door and opened it.

"What is going on here?" he shouted over her.

"I don't bloody know!" Malfoy screamed. "Get her off me! She's insane! She just started attacking me! Get her off!!!" A long scratch down his cheek was starting to bleed, and bruises were forming on his chest where Hermione had punched him.

The guard reached forward and grabbed Hermione's arm. She spun around to start attacking him when he hit her with a body binding spell.

"I want her moved to another cell!" Malfoy said, sitting up.

The guard levitated Hermione onto her bed, and set her down.

He never noticed Malfoy slowly stand up behind him. All of his attention was on Hermione.

Malfoy came up behind him, and hit him over the temple.

The guard fell down like a dead weight.

He looked at Hermione and smirked. "Nice."

She glared at him. Malfoy got the guard's wand and undid Hermione's body bind. When she was free, they both darted to the door, locking it behind them.

**Whoop! Another one! Hehehe. R&R**

**Aj**


	4. Taking Shelter With The Weasleys

**Alrighties, just a warning, this chapter is sort of longish but not my longest. I have a bundle of other chapters of this ready to upload, I'm just going through and writing my A/Ns. **

**Enjoy.**

"Right, where is this kid's room?" Malfoy whispered.

"Cell 89." Hermione said, as they started running up the dark corridor.

"Alright then." Malfoy mumbled, turning this way and that, following the numbers on the walls.

He grabbed Hermione's hand and dragged her into the shadows as two guards walked down the hall towards them. Hermione and Malfoy pressed themselves up against the wall, not daring to breath as the guards passed them. Hermione noticed Malfoy was still holding her hand. When the guards were gone, he ran down the hall, still holding her hand. Hermione decided to discard it.

Ten minutes later, they reached cell 89. Malfoy unlocked it, and quickly pushed Hermione inside. Hermione saw a cell smaller then hers, Ellie in one corner, a bed in another.

"Hey Ellie." Hermione said quickly.

Ellie looked at her. "What are you doing here?"

"Getting you out." Hermione smiled, walking over to her.

Ellie smiled.

Hermione held out her arms, picked Ellie up and ran back to the door. "We'll play a game where you have to be the quietest okay? You must stay quiet or the game will end."

"Okay." Ellie mumbled.

Malfoy saw them coming.

"Who is that?" Ellie asked, pointing to Malfoy.

"A good Friend." Hermione said quickly. "Now remember, shh."

Ellie nodded into Hermione's shoulder, and rested her head.

Hermione held her like most mothers- on one hip. Ellie's arms were wrapped tightly around Hermione's neck. Hermione looked Malfoy, silently thanking him with her eyes, then followed him down the corridor.

Malfoy secretly thought a child with Granger suited her. Of course, he would never share this with her.

Ten minutes later, they were running along a dark corridor, crouched low, avoiding the cell doors on both sides of the wall. They hadn't seen a guard for a while, but Malfoy told them that the alarm may have been tripped.

Malfoy pulled them into a small, narrow corridor. Hermione would have completely missed it herself. It was set into the wall in the shadows, with absolutely no light.

She found herself reaching for Malfoy's hand as they ran along the corridor. There were no cells here. The ceiling was low, and it smelt damp. The floor was a mixture of stone and dirt. After a minute, Malfoy grunted. He had hit something wooden in the wall.

"Are we trapped?" Hermione hissed, her voice echoing in the dark. She could practically feel Ellie's heart beat. The poor girl was shaking.

"No." Malfoy mumbled.

Hermione heard a series of thumps. Suddenly, the wall seemed to fall away and dark moon light poured in through the hole. It was only after Hermione scrambled out of it did she realize that it was a door.

They were on a cliff face- nothing a head of them but water. A narrow path led around to their left, a sheer fall to their right. Malfoy led them along the path, careful to put his feet in the right place. The moon light provided some comfort, but not much. Hermione was uncomfortable. Something didn't seem right. They had gotten out fairly easy.

"Malfoy, I have a bad feeling about this." She mumbled.

Malfoy stopped walking and turned around to face her. She nearly bumped into him.

"Really?" He asked. "Me too."

Suddenly the path ended and they were facing the castle grounds. They looked even sadder at night with the moon light on them. Malfoy froze when he saw ten Dementors on the grounds, spread out, patrolling.

He pulled Hermione and Ellie over to a boulder and crouched behind it.

"That was far too easy."

Hermione nodded in agreement. They sat still for a moment, until Malfoy heard small voices. He pressed a finger to his lips and strained his ears to hear.

"We found Gil locked in one of the cells. Two prisoners have escaped- the Ministry will be very angry at us- and I'm not taking the heat!" The voice was low, rough and agitated.

"Why? It's only two prisoners." Another voice replied, though this one was softer, and a little anxious.

"They both, at one point have been accused of Mr. Harry Potter's disappearance! Imagine what this will do! If something has happened to him, everyone will be in uproar- especially when it gets out that we had the suspects but they escaped!"

Draco resisted the urge to roll his eyes- of course, can't have the golden boy missing. The voices continued.

"So who are the escapees?"

"Lucius Malfoy's brat, and that Healer who protected a Death Eater."

"The girl they bought in the other day?"

"Yes, the very same."

"Isn't she Hermione Granger? Why would she protect a Death Eater?"

"That's precisely what the Minster wants to find out. I heard the fat man who was here yesterday talking to Ray that they think she's smitten with the Death Eater so much so that she betrayed her friends. Meeting them was a convenience."

"And Malfoy? Why is he so important?"

"He apparently has information on He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named. Not to mention, they knew he had a history with Mr. Potter, and they believe he may be in league with Granger- this is proof now if you ask me. They escaped together."

"But they can't get far."

"Not with the Dementors patrolling they wont. I've made sure of it."

Draco glanced at Granger and saw her eyes were wide. She too had heard every word they had said. She was about to whisper something to him when Draco held up a hand to stop her. Someone was speaking again.

"Even if they had nothing to do with Mr. Potter's disappearance, the Ministry will find a way to blame them. I reckon the only way they'll be let off is if Potter walks into the Ministry unharmed, with a good explanation as to where he has been." The voice trailed into silence as the two men began to walk away. Draco couldn't hear anything else of what was being said.

Ellie was shaking so much in Hermione's lap, even though she hadn't understood anything that she had heard. She felt her blood run cold as she thought a Dementor was near. A small squeak escaped her lips. Hermione quickly pressed a hand to Ellie's mouth, and muttered calming words in her ear. Hermione glanced at Malfoy with a now what expression.

"I'm thinking, I'm thinking!" Malfoy mumbled, his mind racing. How could they get out of this alive? He glanced around the boulder and saw a small row boat sitting in the water, about 100 meters away. A small smirk crept onto his lips. Malfoy raised the wand, and concentrated.

Hermione's mouth fell open in surprise as a serpent patronus shot out from the wand tip and slithered through the air across the grounds. It's white or silvery light seemed like a bright orb in the near darkness as the moon wasn't doing its job. The Dementors immediately chased it.

Malfoy stood, grabbed Hermione's hand and they began running toward the boat, Ellie still carried by Hermione. They reached the boat after a moment, huffing and panting, but they quickly scrambled into the boat, and Malfoy tapped the oars with the wand. The boat started rowing on its own. Hermione was sitting on one of the narrow wooden seats, Ellie next to her, while Malfoy sat on the opposite one with his back to Azkaban.

They heard shouts and screams. Hermione looked over Malfoy's shoulder and saw that the patronus had died off, and the Dementors had a moment of confusion before following the guards who were running to where the boat had been. They began firing angry spells from their wands.

"Duck!" Hermione shouted, pushing Ellie down to shield her. She didn't know if Malfoy had ducked in time as a red spark flew over her head, quickly followed by a strange blue one.

Malfoy hadn't ducked, but instead had turned around in his seat and raised his wand, firing two quick spells, that hit two guards, before he began to create a shield around the boat. An invisible shield appeared seconds later, and the spells deflected off it. But as Malfoy concentrated to keep the shield up, with his eyes closed, he felt there was a little hole somewhere…his eyes opened to look around and he began to repair the small hole that had appeared.

As he bent to touch the gap with the wand tip a small curse shot through the hole and hit him in his right shoulder. Malfoy roared with pain, and quickly patched up the hole before collapsing on the floor of the boat.

Hermione sat up, and saw the prison was slowly getting smaller and the spells now being cast at them barely made it. She then spotted Malfoy on the floor, hand to his shoulder, as some kind of smoke escaped between his fingers. Hermione slid down next to him and forced his hand away to look at the damage.

Malfoy looked at her warily, but Hermione dismissed his concerns with snapping "I'm a trained healer damn it. I know what I'm doing." She brushed his hand away and looked at his shoulder.

The clothing around the wound was scorched and burnt, but as Hermione carefully pulled it back, ripping it more, she saw a round burn, about 6 cm in diameter, that was black and red. The flesh was blistered and scorched and smelt like charred skin- big surprise there. She winced when she saw the burn was slowly spreading! It was like it was eating all the skin around it. That would be very painful. She pulled the wand out of his hand, much to his protest, and pointed it to his burn. She muttered something under her breath and with a sigh of relief saw that the burn had stopped spreading.

Malfoy's face was contorted with unspoken pain. He tried to focus on anything but the searing pain that had stretched from his shoulder to his chest.

Hermione continued to mutter spells that helped with the pain, and the burns, but she wouldn't be able to do much unless she had some medicine. Since there would be no way she could return to the hospital, Hermione decided herbs would have to do and she knew the perfect place to get them- the Weasleys.

When the boat had reached a certain point, Hermione touched Ellie, who was still shivering, and grabbed Malfoy's hand and apparated.



Arthur Weasley came home from the Ministry, looking worn out and tired. Molly was in the kitchen, fixing him some late night supper, and her back was bent over the stove when her husband came in through the back door. After hearing his sigh, Molly turned around and saw the expression on his face.

"Arthur, what's wrong?" Molly asked, fearing the worst.

Mr. Weasley sighed again before slowly settling himself at the kitchen table. "I've just been told by our connections at the ministry that Hermione is in Azkaban."

Mrs. Weasley dropped the wooden spoon that was in her hand. It landed on the kitchen tiles with a dull clatter. "Arthur, that isn't funny. Why would Hermione be there?"

"I didn't get the full details…" Mr. Weasley mumbled, rubbing his temples. "But it was something about she wasn't co-operating with the Ministry, and something about her being followed by Death Eaters so they took her for her own protection."

"What absolute rubbish." Mrs. Weasley said, even though her eyes were still wide.

"That's not all." Mr. Weasley continued. He hesitated, then took a deep breath. "Apparently they are also trying to connect her with Harry and Ron's disappearance."

Mrs. Weasley's face was one of shock for a moment before it twisted into rage. "How can that possibly be? They are on a Ministry mission! How can they be labeled 'missing' when the ministry sent them?"

Mr. Weasley shrugged. "I don't know. It's just what I've been told."

"Wait until I get down there- I'll straighten them out. How could they put an innocent girl behind those horrible walls? She hasn't done anything wrong! It's criminal, that's what it is. Why, it's almost as if they are accusing her of being involved with the dark side- Hermione of all people! She's Harry Potter's friend for goodness sakes. She's about as dark as the light in this kitchen! I just can't-"

"Molly, calm down. We'll find a way to help her." Mr. Weasley said soothingly, getting up and hugging her.

"How? We won't be able to reach her…and Arthur, what if something has happened to Harry and Ron? Have you heard anything-"

"Molly, you need to take a breath." Mr. Weasley said, taking a steady breath himself. "I'm sure we can help in some way and that Harry and Ron are-"

"Shh!" Mrs. Weasley said quickly. "Did you hear that?" she could have sworn that she heard a pop from somewhere out in the garden.

The two of them stood in the kitchen for a second, listening to the quiet house. They suddenly heard someone groaning, and footsteps on the gravel. Mrs. Weasley gripped Arthur's hand as he reached for his wand.

The back door opened, and it took them a moment to see their visitors. Hermione stood in the door, supporting Malfoy and holding onto a little girl's hand. Mrs. Weasley squealed in delight and rushed forward, sprouting incoherent words.

Hermione struggled to understand what she was saying. She caught words like "I just heard about…I was so…you had me thinking…oh thank Merlin…that's a horrible place…I couldn't believe…"

"Molly, take a breath." Mr. Weasley said, walking forward and giving Hermione a quick glance. "Here, come in Hermione and sit down."

She smiled gratefully, and shuffled into the room, still supporting Malfoy who hadn't yet realized where he was. They sat down at the table, Hermione in between Malfoy and Ellie on one side, while Mr. Weasley sat opposite them and Molly fixed them some tea.

Mr. Weasley surveyed Hermione. Her hair was messy, and she had slightly torn clothes, but nothing drastic. His eyes flicked to the little girl who was looking around the kitchen like she had never seen so much colour and life. Her eyes were wide with surprise, curiosity and fear. Then Mr. Weasley looked at Malfoy who had his eyes closed, leaning back, groaning softly.

Hermione had seemed to think his injuries could wait- at least until she explained what happened.

Mrs. Weasley set a cup of tea down in front of everyone, then sat next to Arthur.

"I was only told of your situation this afternoon." Mr. Weasley began, not taking his eyes off Hermione, even though he wanted to know who and why she had the company. He decided she'd get around to it.

Hermione nodded, taking a sip of tea. "It's a very long, and I think complicated story." She said, after a pause. "I'll tell you everything, but I don't know if I should- you could get into trouble."

"Nonsense dear." Mrs. Weasley said. "It doesn't matter. The ministry are a bunch of-"

"Molly." Arthur warned.

"Fools." Mrs. Weasley finished.

Hermione smiled, sensing that wasn't the word Mrs. Weasley would have liked to end with. "They are. Okay. Here it goes." Hermione took another deep breath and was about to begin her story- from the very beginning- the club, when Malfoy suddenly shouted in pain as the burn in his chest flared up again.

Everyone looked at him for a second in shock, before Hermione stood up, setting her tea down on the table. "Mrs. Weasley, can I put him on a couch somewhere?"

"Of course you can, dear. He can go into the spare room." Mrs. Weasley said, standing up.

"And can Ellie have somewhere to rest?"

Mrs. Weasley nodded, smiling kindly at Ellie. "She can sleep in Ginny's old room. Come with me dear." She said, offering her hand to the timid 5 year old. Ellie took her hand, and with Mr. Weasley and Hermione supporting Malfoy, they started through the kitchen and up the stairs.

Mrs. Weasley got Ellie settled in Ginny's room while Mr. Weasley and Hermione continued onto the official spare room and carefully lay Malfoy down on the bed.

"What's the matter with him?" Mr. Weasley asked as Hermione sat on the bed and felt Malfoy's forehead.

"He was hit with a curse." Hermione said. Malfoy's eyes were closed, his hands were gripping his shirt and his forehead was hot and clammy. "Does Mrs. Weasley still have her herb garden?"

"Of course I do." Mrs. Weasley said, coming through the door. "The little girl is asleep. Now, what herbs do you need?"

Hermione gave her a list and Mrs. Weasley disappeared. Mr. Weasley left a moment later, and Hermione took Malfoy's shirt off. The burn had reignited, and was now covering the top of his chest, reaching from shoulder to shoulder. Malfoy was in absolute agony.

Mr. Weasley returned a moment later, carrying a small bowl of cold water and a clean cloth. Mrs. Weasley came back soon and handed Hermione the herbs. Hermione dabbed the damp cloth over Malfoy's face and on the burn. She had stopped it from spreading again, but knew it was only a matter of time before it began to move. She crumpled some of the herbs in her hands and rubbed them into the burn.

"I need to make a potion." Hermione said.

Mrs. Weasley nodded. "I'll stay up here if you like. My kitchen is yours."

Hermione smiled, handed her the damp cloth and left the room, heading down the stairs. She entered the kitchen and began to move around quickly. A pot was on the stove in seconds, boiling away. Hermione threw some herbs in, then stirred it, before adding some ingredients she found in Mrs. Weasley's potion cupboard.

The potion gave off a strange lavender smell and had a bright red colour. Hermione continued to add certain things until the only thing left to do was let the potion simmer. It had taken her an hour.

After turning down the heat, Hermione walked back up to Malfoy's room and saw Mr. Weasley sitting in a chair, and Mrs. Weasley on the bed, every now and then dabbing Malfoy's forehead.

"Has he made a noise?" Hermione asked, walking over to her.

Mrs. Weasley shook her head. "Hasn't even made a whimper. I think he may have passed out."

"Not surprising." Hermione said, looking at him. He wasn't as clammy and the burn wasn't quite so blistery. "Well the potion needs to simmer for about twenty minutes."

Mr. and Mrs. Weasley nodded.

"I guess I'll fill you in." Hermione sat down on a small chair and took a deep breath before unloading. She started with the club and Andy, then how Harry and Ron had called off their meeting, saying they had something that had to be done. She told them of Harry's instructions to burn the letter. She then went on to describe the next day when Andy had showed up, chased by the Aurors. It went on through her boss, then the warning Andy gave her, her trip home when she felt strange, and then finally the day when she was chased through the streets of London before being caught on the bus.

Hermione took a deep breath before plunging into what the Ministry worker had told her, and the questions he had asked. Then she told them how she was told that Azkaban was the only way to protect her from the Death Eaters that were apparently following her. Hermione then spoke of her time in Azkaban, explaining how Malfoy was her cell mate, what he had told her about…well everything, about the fat man's visit, and how she had met Ellie. Then she told them Malfoy had a plan and agreed to help her escape with Ellie. Finally she told them about their escape and how Malfoy became injured.

When she was finished, Hermione took a deep breath, and saw the Weasleys were watching her, trying to comprehend everything she had said.

After a moment, Hermione asked softly. "Do you know anything about Harry and Ron?"

"No." Mr. Weasley said. "We only know what you know- they were on some kind of mission."

"But it is horribly wrong how they are trying to blame you dear, _if _anything has happened to them." Mrs. Weasley said, gripping the cloth so tightly that all the moisture dripped out of it. "And if anything has, when I get my hands on them…"

Mr. Weasley sighed. "It all sounds very…mysterious. And him…" Mr. Weasley looked at Malfoy. "I wonder what his story is. I know what he told you Hermione, but its obvious there is more to it."

Hermione nodded- she had got that feeling too.

"So do you know what's going to happen when he is better?" Mrs. Weasley asked after a moment of silence.

Hermione shrugged. "I think the original plan was to go our separate ways, but…" Hermione sighed. "I think the only way to clear our names is to find Harry."

"And you should do it together?"

"And we should do it together." Hermione nodded.

"But remember Hermione, Harry is only one part of why you are in trouble. What about this Andy character?" Mr. Weasley asked. "You said you were his mission…"

"That's right dear, you may still be what he's after."

"But he's locked in the hospital." Mr. Weasley said, looking at his wife.

"I don't know- he seems like a tricky piece of work." Hermione said, then suddenly remembered the potion. "Hold on." She got up, raced down stairs and looked at the potion which had turned to a nice salmon colour. Hermione carefully poured some into a glass then went back up stairs. She woke Malfoy up, much to his protest and forced some down his throat. After that was done, Hermione set the glass down the table and sat back down. Malfoy had collapsed into a deep sleep.

"It doesn't matter either way Hermione." Mr. Weasley said. "You should still keep that in the back of your mind while searching for Harry."

"I still don't think searching with him is a good idea." Molly said, nodding at Malfoy.

"I don't think so." Hermione said. "He won't be any trouble- he needs to clear his name as much as I do."

Mr. Weasley nodded. "And what about the girl?"

Hermione shrugged. "I don't know- I was wondering if you knew anyone who could take care of her."

Mrs. Weasley smiled. "I think I know someone."

Hermione sighed. "Good."

"Well dear, I think you have earned a rest…I can show you a room if you like…"

"No, I think I'll stay in here- the potion needs to be taken every couple of hours." Hermione stood and smiled at them. "Thank you so much for taking us in…I really had no idea where else to go…"

"It's quite alright dear…you have been through a fair deal. It's the least we can do." Mrs. Weasley said, hugging her tightly. "I'll have a lovely breakfast for you in the morning."

Hermione smiled into her shoulder then pulled back. "Thank you." Mr. Weasley gave her a quick hug then they both left the room. Hermione settled herself back down on her chair and closed her eyes. She took a deep breath and was relieved that they had done it- they had escaped from Azkaban. She really had no idea what she was going to say to Malfoy in the morning (when his burns should be fully healed) because she was determined that they searched for Harry together. Besides, Malfoy may be able to help her with the Andy issue as well.

:

Through out the night, Hermione woke every few hours to give Malfoy the potion. It hadn't really mattered since she wasn't sleeping very well anyway. Her mind kept running through everything that happened over the last few days. It was like it had happened to somebody else.

By the time the sun slithered through the window, along the floor, across Malfoy's bed and up her chair to sit uncomfortably bright in her face, Hermione really wasn't in a good mood. She opened one eye but shut it quickly as the light nearly blinded her. Groaning, Hermione pushed her chair back a meter or so, to give herself about ten more minutes of sleeping time.

However, it didn't really work- the sun was glaring in her face minutes later.

Hermione sighed in defeat and slowly stood up, rubbing her eyes and arching her back. She walked over to Malfoy's bed and saw he was awake but looked very tired and slightly confused.

Hermione sat on the bed, a movement which caused another look of confusion from Malfoy, but Hermione didn't care. She leaned forward to examine his burns. A small smile crept onto her mouth. His burns were completely gone- the only thing that was left behind was a light pink patch of skin where it had been. Hermione thought that should clear in a few days.

"How are you feeling?" Hermione asked, touching his forehead. He wasn't sweating anymore either.

"Like I've been caught in a burning house." Malfoy mumbled. He looked around the room. "If you paid this for a hotel, then you should get your money back."

Hermione tried to not let her face stiffen. Its okay, he's just confused, she told herself. "It's not a hotel." She said, turning to look away and pick up the bowl of water. "It's Mr. and Mrs. Weasley's house."

Malfoy's eyes went wide. "You put me there? But their house is probably not a very safe structure- have you looked at it? I mean, seriously looked at it?"

"Yes I have, and I believe the magic they used is very strong. Quit your complaining."

"They hate me- what if they gave me a potion made with poison?"

"Well if they had, you would be dead by now."

"Not if it is a slow working poison- they exist you know."

"I know Malfoy. Besides, I was the only one who gave you anything- plus, I've been in here all night."

"But you hate me too."

Hermione sighed. "Malfoy, people grow up. I grew up. The things that happened in Hogwarts…well let's say I've left them in Hogwarts. You should too."

Malfoy was silent a moment, then slowly sat himself up against his pillows. He was about to say something when Ellie came through the door and walked over to them. She climbed onto the bed, getting an almost frightened look from Malfoy, and sat next to Hermione.

"This place is huge!" Ellie said, her eyes wide, as if she was trying to emphasize how 'huge' it really was.

Hermione smiled at her. "I'm glad you like it."

"Mrs. Weasley is really kind. She made me pancakes this morning." Ellie seemed to frown. "I can't remember the last time I ate something with a taste."

"Me neither." Malfoy mumbled.

"Do you know if Mrs. Weasley has-"

"Breakfast is downstairs for you dear." Mrs. Weasley said, standing in the door way. The bright look and rosy smile led Hermione to suspect she had heard what Ellie had said.

Hermione smiled at Mrs. Weasley. "Thank you." She got off the bed, helped Ellie down and started to follow Mrs. Weasley out of the room.

At the door, Malfoy spoke. "Could you get me something?"

Hermione turned. "Sure."

She saw Malfoy settle back into his pillows as she closed the door behind her and started down the stairs.

"Arthur has already gone to work- they have lots of people working on Harry and Ron's 'disappearance'." Mrs. Weasley said, entering the kitchen. "Arthur isn't one of them, but they have him in early for other things…besides, it gives him a chance to speak to people."

Hermione nodded and looked around the kitchen. Mrs. Weasley had really out done herself. Three pots burned on the stove, spoons were mixing in bowls near the benches, plates were washing themselves in the sink then neatly staking out of the way and the toast was buttering itself before landing on a plate.

"I think Malfoy should choose his breakfast." Hermione said, then turned around and headed quickly back up the stairs.

In his room, Malfoy didn't appear to be too keen to get out of bed, but Hermione grabbed his hand and practically dragged him out. He grabbed his shirt, with the blood stain on the shoulder and quickly put it on, even though it was his prison uniform.

"Come on," she said, helping him to stand. "You'll love it. There is too much to choose from so you can pick it for yourself."

They walked out the door and down the stairs. A moment later, they were sitting at the table with Ellie while Mrs. Weasley finished up the cooking.

Malfoy looked a little uncomfortable in his surroundings, but Hermione saw he was slowly relaxing as he ate.

"Mrs. Weasley, I think you have just about cooked a feast." Hermione said, smiling as she took a sip of pumpkin juice.

Mrs. Weasley beamed. "Well, breakfast is the most important meal of the day." Then her face darkened slightly. "And I know the horrible food they serve in…that horrible place."

Hermione knew she was referring to Azkaban.

After they had finished their food, Hermione offered to do the dishes, with Malfoy's help. He had seemed extremely reluctant, but wasn't rude enough to say no. Mrs. Weasley had insisted they hadn't, but Hermione asked her to help Ellie into some less obvious clothing- the little 5 year old was still wearing her prison uniform.

Once Mrs. Weasley and Ellie had left the kitchen, Hermione stood and started gathering the dirty dishes before putting them in the sink and tapping the brush with the prison guard's wand. It immediately came to life and began to clean the plates.

Malfoy came over carrying a few glasses and put them down.

Hermione sat on the counter. "Um, I wanted to talk to you about something."

Malfoy glanced over his shoulder with a suspicious look in his eyes, as if he was expecting her to confessing about poisoning his food. "Oh?"

"Look, I really want to clear my name with this whole Harry thing, and I believe you do to. I agree with the guard from last night- the only way to do that is to have Harry come back and prove he is okay." Hermione took a deep breath. "But we need to find him to bring him back."

"Wait a second- _we_?"

"Yes. _We _need to clear our names and _we _have to help each other to do so."

Malfoy sighed. "I'll think about it. But hold on, what about you're whole death eater problem?"

"Pardon me?"

"I heard you talking last night- when you were explaining everything to our hosts." Normally, someone confessing this would look bashful, but Malfoy kept a perfectly neutral face. "I hadn't passed out."

That much Hermione could have figured out for herself. So, Malfoy –the prick- eavesdropped on her conversation with the Weasleys, so now he knows everything. Great. "Well…" Hermione began carefully. "I don't know. I guess I'll cross that bridge when I come to it."

Malfoy slowly nodded. "And the girl?"

"Whose name is Ellie- Mrs. Weasley thinks she knows someone who can take care of her." Hermione said.

Malfoy didn't speak and a moment later Mrs. Weasley came back through the door and handed him a clean t-shit. "I thought you may want to get out of that uniform as well."

Malfoy didn't seem to hesitate as he took his shirt off carefully, handed it to Mrs. Weasley who looked slightly uncomfortable, and slipped into the new shirt that was a little too tight- but it wasn't like he was complaining.

Hermione turned away, blushing slightly which earned her a smirk from Malfoy. He looked to speak to Mrs. Weasley but she had left the room.

There was an uncomfortable silence for Hermione- who was desperately trying to not look at Malfoy as that shirt clung to his muscles perfectly. She scolded herself and commanded her cheeks to stop burning. She would never let this down.

Malfoy however didn't seem to realize her shiftiness as he sat himself at the kitchen table and lazily looked around the kitchen for the first time. "I guess it doesn't seem that bad."

"What doesn't?" Hermione asked, sliding off the counter and walking over to the sink without showing Malfoy her face. She was as red as a beetroot.

Malfoy spoke. "The house. It's…what's a word? Cozy. Now, I'm not saying I want to live here, but as a break from everyday living…it's definitely an improvement from that cell."

Hermione had a strange flashback to her time in Hogwarts as she splashed cold water on her face. Putting the flames out as it were. Her flashback was in the girl's dormitory, where it was probably around ten o'clock and Hermione, who was in bed but reading was brought out of her comfort zone when Lavender entered the room, gossiping with another girl.

Lavender and the girl (Who was in a year below them) were talking about a stunt Malfoy had just done. As ever, he was trying to get the attention of some girl who said she'd admire anyone who crossed the lake. That and the challenge that had risen between him and other Slytherins. Of course, Malfoy had to be the winner. So apparently, and according to a flushed Lavender, at sunset, Malfoy had stripped down to black boxes and braved the lake. On the other side, he had received a kiss from the girl, who now admired him.

Hermione remembered wondering how Malfoy had looked but had scolded herself then too. What a stupid thought. He couldn't look that good (considering Lavender was comparing him to a Greek god.)

Now, back in the present, Hermione turned the tap off and felt the redness drain from her face. She turned to face Malfoy and saw he was watching her with a smirk on his face.

"What?" she asked, slightly embarrassed.

"Nothing." Malfoy said innocently. "I think that if we are to track down Potter, we should get moving. I want this over with as soon as possible."

Hermione nodded.

At that moment, Mrs. Weasley entered the kitchen. Hermione explained that they should get moving. Mrs. Weasley was reluctant- "Don't you want to rest?" but Hermione and Malfoy were determined to go. She sighed, and hugged Hermione, and shook Malfoy's hand.

"Will you be warm enough dears?"

Hermione nodded, but Malfoy hesitated- he was only in his prison pants, (which were plain black as the white stripes were dirty) and black shirt. However, he didn't need to say anything as Mrs. Weasley quickly handed him a black coat that looked expensive.

"It was supposed to be Ron's but he was too lanky for it…its brand new dear, so it's never been worn."

Malfoy nodded, and slipped the jacket on.

Hermione thought he looked like something out of the matrix.

They said their final good byes, Hermione having to tear Ellie away as the girl clung to her leg, and started to walk up the drive way.

"I have to say you handled that well." Hermione admitted when they were out of ear shot.

"Handled what?" Malfoy asked, kicking a rock away.

"That house. I thought you hated them."

"Hate is a strong word. Influenced is more appropriate."

Hermione nodded. "Right then."

"So where should we begin this search?" Malfoy asked, sounding bored, and Jesus, it was only the beginning.

"Harry's Aunt and Uncle's house." Hermione said after a moment.

"Does Potter still live with them?" Malfoy asked, looking surprised.

Hermione shook her head. "No, he moved out, but it's the only place where Voldermort cannot go. I think that if Harry wanted to hide something from him, it would be the perfect place."

Malfoy shrugged. "Fine. Whatever. But remember, we are probably wanted by the magic law by now."

"We can find ways to avoid that." Hermione mumbled, pulling out the guard's wand they had stolen. "But we really should get our own wands back."



Andy found his way to the house, and entered through the front door. It was run down, and old, but the apartment kept its host safe. He walked over the threshold, and down a very dusty corridor, then began to climb a rickety staircase.

At the end of the corridor, Andy turned and walked through an archway, finding himself standing in a wide room, scattered with chairs and empty glasses. A large burning fireplace was on the opposite end of the room, and standing before it, hands behind his back, robes clumped around his ankles was Voldermort.

"Andy." Voldermort greeted, slowly turning around. "Well, that didn't go at all to plan, now did it?"

"No, my Lord." Andy mumbled, not meeting his burning gaze. Andy made his way carefully into the room.

"Normally I would have killed you for this stupidity. Honestly Andy- telling the girl your real name? Then appartating to the place she worked so she had to save your neck? Do you realize what this means?"

Andy shook his head.

"It means you are in her debt- she saved your life. You are in her debt for life."

Andy cursed.

"However," Voldermort continued calmly. "This may prove to work to my advantage. The girl is smart- it won't take her long to figure the debt you now owe her. But as we can not wait, then you will have to help her along."

"How?"

"Tell her. Track her down and let her know you are in her debt- tell her I threw you out because of it. Make it convincing. I can set up a situation where you save her life. She will eventually trust and believe you."

Andy nodded. "Ok."

"But there are some things you should know before hand." Voldermort said. "Because the dear helped you, she was thrown into Azkaban."

"So I have to break her out?" Andy guessed.

"Too late- she has already escaped with Lucius's son." Voldermort said, tilting his head slightly. "But that wasn't the only reason she was there- it appears Harry Potter has gone missing, and the fools believe she had something to do with it."

"What?"

"Well they thought she was smitten with you, therefore betrayed her friends. This is getting better." A smirk played with Voldermort's mouth. "I am guessing that she will want to clear her name- from you and from Harry. However I have the sneaking suspicion she wont be alone. Your task is to stall their search for Harry as long as it takes for her to trust you. Then you can help them search, and when you find him, you are to call me immediately."

Andy nodded. "Of course, my lord."

Voldermort waved a hand in dismissal. "You may go."

**Whoop! Hello!!! Ok, so the pieces are beginning to fall together, into a puzzle…and Hermione is none the wiser! So people are plotting, people are missing, and Hermione and Draco's search is about to begin in the next chapter!**

**R&R if you want to know if they find anything useful!**

**Aj.**


	5. Leads, money, and lies

It was around lunch time when Hermione and Draco were in Privet Drive. Hermione saw an old man was walking towards them, but as yet, he hadn't seen them. She pulled Malfoy off the path, behind a bush and tapped his head with the wand. She did the same to herself and felt a shiver go down her spine. From now, they were invisible.

They walked back onto the path, and to make sure it worked, Hermione waved at the old man, but he had no reaction. She jumped up and down, but he still didn't flinch.

Hermione nodded to Malfoy and they made their way to Harry's old house. They walked up the garden path and without knocking, opened the front door. Hermione saw Harry's Aunt sitting in a chair, with their fat son next to her, eating a plate of chicken. Vernon was coming into the lounge room, but his eyes flicked to the front door that appeared to have opened on its own accord.

Hermione and Draco quickly moved out of the large man's way as he walked over to the door and shut it, a deep frown on his face. Hermione and Draco made their way up the stairs silently, and found Harry's room.

Hermione crossed to Harry's desk, which was empty of objects and opened a draw. It was empty. Hermione tried all of the draws but found nothing. Draco was looking at the plain walls that were once decorated with pictures of Hogwarts. He opened the cupboard doors and found nothing. He tapped the back of the wardrobe, searching for a hidden compartment. Nothing.

Hermione crossed to Harry's old bed and looked under it but still found nothing.

"I don't think anything is here Granger." Malfoy mumbled.

Hermione sighed. "No. Well let's try the ministry."

She was about to apparate when Draco spoke. "Why didn't we do that to get in here?"

Hermione opened her eyes. "Because I've never been here before." She said then disappeared with a pop.

The two of them were still invisible when they entered the Ministry of Magic. They were careful to not bump into anyone as they made their way across the foyer and crammed into a small elevator that was empty apart from a young wizard who looked like a young Percy.

Hermione held her breath as she slyly hit the level for Auror offices. She leaned into Malfoy as the Percy look a like stepped back a little. The Percy look a like didn't notice, but when the elevator jolted into movement and stopped one level before he told it to, he frowned. The doors opened, revealing a very busy level of Aurors who were scurrying around. Hermione and Draco silently left the elevator and followed the cubicle labels until they finally found 'Harry Potter.'

They hurriedly went inside and began searching. After ten minutes, Malfoy pulled out a letter from a secret draw in Harry's desk.

"Granger."

Hermione hurried over to him and examined the letter.

It had 5 words on it:

_East London, 5 o'clock tomorrow._

Hermione looked up at Malfoy. "A contact of his?"

Malfoy shrugged. "Maybe."

"Well it doesn't matter- that was a few days ago." Hermione sat down in Harry's desk chair and looked around the office. "Maybe we should try Ron's office."

"You can, but I'm going to east London." Malfoy said, returning the letter to the draw and straightening his coat.

"Why?" Hermione asked, frowning.

"Because there may be something there- someone may have seen Potter meet with the person." Malfoy knew that if there were any wizards or witches in that area then Harry's appearance wouldn't go unnoticed. Even if they hadn't seen him, Malfoy could find other ways of finding a trail.

"I guess so…" Hermione sighed as she stood up. "I hope Harry didn't cover his trail."

She doubted it, and so did Malfoy, but neither said it as they headed to the office door, down the corridor and crammed into another elevator. In the elevator with them was two older men who were talking. When Hermione heard her own name, she listened intently and elbowed Malfoy in the ribs to get his attention.

One of the men, with a stubby beard, was mumbling to his companion who had no beard, but long scruffy hair. Both of them carried folders, and both looked like their conversation was one of great debate.

"I know what they're saying," the bearded man was saying, sounding exasperated. "But I do not believe that Hermione Granger had anything to do with Harry Potter's disappearance."

"Maybe not." The other said. "But I did hear a rumor."

"A new one?"

"Yes. Apparently, she was 'involved' with a death eater, and he persuaded her to set a trap for Mr. Potter."

"Where on Merlin's beard did you hear that?"

"One of the aurors who followed that death eater to the hospital and Miss. Granger saved his life."

"Coincidence. That girl helped Potter to fight He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named. There is just no way that she would betray everyone."

Hermione felt glad- well at least someone believed she was innocent. Now she just had to convince the rest of the wizarding world. Piece of pumpkin pasty.

"I couldn't believe that the Minister was following Potter's work so closely- had men tailing him all the time, simply because he was afraid that Potter may not be able to save himself if he was attacked. What absolute rubbish."

Hermione shared a look with Malfoy.

"Indeed." His companion agreed. "That boy defended himself long before the Ministry was on his side."

At that moment, the elevator doors opened, and they all stepped off into the foyer. Without needing to discuss it, Hermione and Draco continued to follow the two men. They ended up outside the Ministry, in a small café that the men obviously thought was safe to continue their conversation.

"I did hear something rather interesting" one of the men said after they ordered from a plump waitress. "Apparently Miss. Granger was in Azkaban- but she escaped!"

"No!" his friend looked confused. "I heard she had fled the country to be with her death eater companion who defied the Dark Lord."

Hermione snorted. "Oh please."

Neither man heard her. "Well which ever story is correct, Miss. Granger has made herself a very valuable ally."

"What are you on about?"

The plump waitress had returned and sat to coffees down on the table and walked over to serve a young couple. Hermione and Draco, who were sitting only one table away from the two men had to scurry out of the way as the young couple went to sit down on top of them. The two of them breathed in, scooted around the waitress and stood near a crowded table of people, who had already been served. From here, they had a much harder time hearing.

"Well if Miss. Granger saved that death eaters life- regardless if she was taken with him, then he owes her. He owes her his life."

Hermione had picked up a menu as they were standing where they were, but she dropped it. The people simply put the dropped menu to a gust of wind, but Malfoy looked at Hermione and couldn't read her expression. But it was a mix between pure horror and realization.

Her mouth opened and closed repeatedly as she turned to Malfoy. "Great."

"This could come to our advantage." Malfoy whispered, then turned back to the men who had continued to talk.

"If that gets out, it will only serve to help people come to a conclusion that she's a betrayer."

"They will only believe that when the evidence surfaces."

"You don't think that the Ministry wouldn't plant it just so they can finally claim to be right?"

"Maybe they will, maybe they wont. Who knows."

"Miss. Granger is smart, it wont take her long to prove her innocence."

"Well I over heard someone the other day saying that they think they know where Mr. Potter was a few days ago."

"Where?"

Hermione and Malfoy got closer so they didn't miss a word.

"Apparently he met a contact of his- one who had turned spy for him. Mr. Potter apparently told Mr. Weasley to keep away, but I don't think he liked being second. Weasley had followed Potter to East London, where he met someone in a park. Weasley lost track of them."

"Then what?"

"Well Mr. Weasley met up with Potter later on, then they both disappeared."

"So why isn't the Ministry searching for this contact?"

"Oh, they are, but they also know that the two of them were meant to meet Miss. Granger. No one knows if they met or didn't meet."

"I don't know who to believe at the moment." The bearded man muttered. "But at the moment, it's something that I can longer talk about- I have a meeting in ten minutes."

The two old men finished their coffee then paid the bill and headed outside. Hermione and Draco followed them, but went a different way, heading down a deserted ally way. Here, Hermione upturned a blue crate and sat down. She took the spell off them. Draco sat down on an old chair, and sighed.

"So we learnt that you have the debt of a Death Eater, Potter did apparently meet someone in east London in a park, and that people are speculating your loyalty."

Hermione nodded. "What now?"

"Well I know I said that I wanted to go to east London but I'm too tired and my head is buzzing. I need somewhere to rest and think." Malfoy ruffled his hair.

"Hotel?"

"No money."

"My apartment?"

"Are you asking me to stay the night?" Malfoy asked, smirking suggestively at her.

Hermione rolled her eyes. "You wanted somewhere to sleep. Make of it what you will."

"Oh, I'll make something of it."

Hermione stood up, and gently nudged his leg. "Well come on then." She said then began to walk back up the ally way, and along the streets of London. Malfoy quickly caught up to her, but they soon found themselves in a very crowded market place. Hermione grabbed Malfoy's hand, and kept him close as they began to fight their way through the throng of people. They looked like an awkward couple, but Hermione tried not to think of that- especially since she was taking him to her house. She was determined to have him sleep in the lounge room, and lock her bedroom door with a blockade of spells.

Oh Merlin, what was she getting herself into?

They had left the market place but the streets were still very crowded. Hermione kept walking, and Draco, who was ignorant to her uncomfortable state, just strolled along, like he held hands with her all the time.

"Will your apartment be safe?" Draco asked as they stopped at the curb and waited for the green walking light.

Hermione shrugged. "I don't know. But I hadn't registered my apartment with work- no one knew where I lived. It was something at least that I took from Harry. Always cover your tracks." The light turned green, and they began walking across the road. "I listed my emergency address as the Weasleys."

"Smart thinking." Malfoy said as they passed an old lady and her friend. The old women gave them a sweet, 'oh look at that- how cute' look. Malfoy, who was used to this, just gave them a nice smile, squeezed Hermione's hand and continued on his way.

"What?" Hermione asked, thinking that the squeeze of the hand was to get her attention for some reason.

"Just a pair of old ladies."

"Ok…"

"Giving us the adorable couple look."

"And you've had that all the time I bet."

"As a matter of fact, there isn't a day that goes past when I don't get it."

Hermione hit him on the shoulder, but a small smile played on her lips. They stopped at a small money shop, where Hermione drew out all of the money that she could. Malfoy, having only wizard money, wasn't much help as he needed to get to Gringotts, and at the moment, they didn't know if that was safe. Hermione then took Malfoy to a small corner shop where she bought some food.

It took them another ten minutes to reach Hermione's apartment where they approached it carefully, on the look out for any person that may be watching it. When they both were convinced that the apartment was safe, Hermione led Draco into the foyer, into the elevator and into her apartment.

She gave Malfoy a quick tour, then put the food on the kitchen counter and put the kettle on. "I think that before we do too much more, we need to get both our wands back."

"They would be kept somewhere in the ministry." Malfoy said, sitting down on the couch and popping his feet on the coffee table.

Hermione made two cups of tea and handed one to Malfoy before she sat down on one of her cozy armchairs. "Good then we can find those tomorrow morning before going to east London."

Malfoy nodded. "Sounds like a plan. What's for dinner?"

Hermione shrugged. "I'll think of something."

Malfoy drained his cup, then stood up. "Well while you do that, I'm going to have a shower."

"Ok. You know where the bathroom is. I can wash your clothes while you shower."

Malfoy smirked. "Right." He walked down a corridor and seconds later, Hermione heard the door shut. She stood up and headed into the kitchen and began to boil some water.

A moment later, she saw Malfoy had dumped his clothes out side the door in a small pile. As Hermione didn't trust what the wand could do considering it wasn't hers, she decided to use a washing machine. Ever since she had moved into the apartment, Hermione had rarely used magic to do house hold chores.

Hermione ended up cooking pasta with a tomato source, and when it was just about ready, she put Malfoy's clothes into a dryer. The pants had gone back to black and white stripes, but she was sure he wouldn't stand for it. He of course still wasn't out of the bathroom. Hermione wondered what it was like to know that you, a male, spent more time grooming yourself then the entire female population put together. She had just put some of the pasta into a bowl for herself when Malfoy finally came out of the bathroom, towel around his waist, hair wet and messy.

"You're clothes are in the dryer." Hermione said, refusing to look at him. She took her bowl and sat down at the table.

"Cool." Draco left, and returned ten minutes later wearing the pants and nothing else (he had turned them completely black). He grabbed his own bowl and sat down opposite her.

"How do you plan to get back into the Ministry unnoticed and steal our wands without someone noticing their missing?"

Hermione shrugged. "There will be a way. There is always a way."

"Did you read that somewhere?" Draco asked, raising an eyebrow.

"It's just something I heard people say." Hermione said off handily. "I hope we find some leads tomorrow, otherwise I don't know what to do."

"We'll find something." Malfoy said.

"I still don't understand why you agreed to help."

"Maybe if I help you to get Potter back on his golden thrown," Hermione gave Malfoy a dirty look, but he continued. "The people will back off from me, and some respect will be returned to my family's name. Besides, its not like I have anything better to do."

"That's true. So it's all about what's best for you." Hermione said, looking curiously at him.

Malfoy nodded. "Yes- I could say the same for you as well."

"I suppose, but I also want Harry back."

"Oh of course you do- the golden trio returned to it's former glory."

"You can never grow up can you?"

"I am a boy at heart."

Hermione shook her head. "Wasn't there at least _one_ time in Hogwarts when you weren't bent on picking on us?"

Malfoy pretended to think. "Well you weren't on my mind when I was asleep."

"That's a relief." Hermione said, as she finished her food. She stood up and carried the bowl to the kitchen sink. "I also think that tomorrow we should think about going to Gringotts."

"Are you insane?" Malfoy asked, bringing his bowl into the kitchen behind her.

"More then likely," Hermione said, turning around. "But we need money if we are to continue to search for Harry and I don't know where that search will take us."

"What if they know about the escape? I don't think we'll be allowed to just wonder in."

"I got the impression from the men today that not many knew of our escape."

"But I'm sure they told the bank." Malfoy said, sitting himself on the kitchen counter. "Couldn't risk is getting money and fleeing the country."

"Maybe, maybe not." Hermione said, shrugging. "Besides, I don't think the minister is on very good grounds with the goblins anyway."

"That's true but do you think they will help us?"

"I guess we will find out tomorrow." Hermione said, stifling a yawn. "Anyway, I'm going in for a shower then to bed."

"Well I'm going to watch some T.V. it's the one thing that I've truly missed during my imprisonment."

Hermione shook her head, got her pjs then made her way to the bathroom where she stood under scolding hot water for ten minutes. Her head was on fire as all the facts she knew flashed before her eyes. It was all too much. What had she done to deserve this? Honestly!

Hermione jumped out of the shower, dried herself off and got dressed in long flannel pjs and a singlet top. She brushed her hair, then went out into the corridor.

She could hear the t.v on, but when she went to her bedroom, she found the door was closed. Hermione frowned as she opened the door then her gaze fell on her bed, where she saw the lump of a body. Her face dropped and she glared. How dare he! He had stolen her bed!

Malfoy heard Hermione come in, but pretended to be asleep.

Hermione, absolutely fuming realized she had two options- the first was to ignore the little voice in her head, that shouted "No" and climb into the bed beside Malfoy. Of course, she would put a blanket wall between them, but because Hermione had even thought of it, she knew that option was a no go. The second option was to get a blanket and pillow and camp out in the lounge room.

Well, Hermione thought. He wasn't getting away with this. She grabbed a pillow that Malfoy wasn't using, then walked to the end of the bed, where she hid a smile as she grabbed the thick blanket, and pulled it off with force. Malfoy was left with only the thin sheet as cover.

"Oi!" Malfoy shrieked as his body was assaulted with a freezing wind.

"What?" Hermione asked innocently. "There are other blankets in the corridor cupboard."

"So why didn't you get one of those?" Malfoy asked savagely as he tried to wrap the thin sheet around his body, as though that could warm him.

Hermione shrugged. "I prefer this one." She said. "You can keep the bed. I'll be in the lounge room if you need anything." Hermione sighed in satisfaction as she left the bedroom, dragging her prize. She could hear Malfoy grumbling as she closed the door behind her and headed out into the lounge room. She turned the t.v off and moved the coffee table out of the way. Hermione grabbed a good fold up mattress from a cupboard, laid it out, put the pillow and thick blanket down, and collapsed on top, curling up under the blanket.

She was immediately immune to the cold draft that was in her apartment, and within seconds she was sleeping soundly.

Hermione woke up relatively early in the morning, and rolled over to whack her head on the coffee table. She groaned, rubbed her now thumping head and rolled back over to scream in shock.

Sitting on the couch, bowl of cereal in hand, a large smile on his face was Malfoy. Hermione knew the prick was smiling because he had seen her whack her head.

Bastard, Hermione thought, sitting up. Then she remembered how she had stolen the warm blanket off him. Hermione grinned at him. "How did you sleep?"

Malfoy's smile slipped off his mouth. "Did you know how itchy those blankets are?"

Hermione shrugged. "I never use them. Did you sleep at all?"

"Barely."

"You will be fine." Hermione said, refusing to feel sympathetic.

"I'm sure I will."

Hermione got to her feet, and got her own bowl of breakfast.

Within the hour, they were showered, dressed and heading out the door.

"We'll try Gringotts first, then the ministry." Hermione said, as they walked into the elevator.

"I don't think so. I vote the ministry first, then Gringotts." Malfoy said, leaning against the wall.

Hermione sighed. "Fine."

The elevator began to move but stopped seconds later and Mrs. Coleman ambled into the elevator. She spotted Hermione and Malfoy, and a large grin appeared. "Why Miss. Granger, who is this?"

Hermione inwardly groaned, but she smiled. "This is my-"

"Boyfriend," Malfoy cut in, snaking an arm around Hermione's waist who tried not to flinch. "Jake Aarons." Hermione tried to look natural in the arms of 'Jake Aarons'. Malfoy had heard the name last night on a late night soap show.

Mrs. Coleman's eyes widened. "Boyfriend?"

Hermione smiled.

"Well, Jake, I am Mrs. Coleman, a neighbor of Hermione." Mrs. Coleman offered her hand, which Draco shook.

Hermione was watching the level indicator on the elevator door, telling the damn thing to hurry up.

"I'm sorry to say, but I've never heard Hermione mention you before."

Malfoy shrugged casually. "We only recently started going out." He could feel Hermione tensing under his arm but he continued to talk. "And I have to say, she makes my world-"

"Tread carefully." Hermione whispered to him, pinching his hand that was sitting comfortably on her waist but Mrs. Coleman didn't hear her. Draco continued to grin at her, then finished his sentence.

"Sparkle. She makes my world sparkle."

Hermione tried not to roll her eyes and gag. Oh Please.

Mrs. Coleman seemed taken. She looked like it was the most romantic thing she had ever heard. "How did the two of you meet?"

Oh for the love of Merlin, Hermione thought, and was very close to slapping her forehead. She didn't feel like answering but Malfoy had already concocted some kind of tale.

"Was it at the hospital?" Mrs. Coleman asked.

"Yes." Draco said. "My mother was in an accident and Hermione was the doctor who was tending to her."

Hermione looked at him with disbelief. Oh come on, as if Mrs. Coleman would believe this rubbish. But unfortunately, the woman's eyes were wide and she seemed taken with the tale.

"Hermione was someone who I could count on. Once my mother was clear, and out of hospital, I asked her out on a date. The rest, as they say is history."

"Oh, how lovely!"

Hermione nearly sighed with relief as the elevator doors opened and they stepped out into the foyer. She tried to wriggle out of Malfoy's grip but Malfoy kept her close as they walked across the foyer. Mrs. Coleman followed them outside, then smiled.

"Well it was nice to meet you Jake Aarons." Mrs. Coleman said, shaking hands. "I will see you later Hermione."

Hermione smiled, then they turned and went their separate ways. Malfoy released Hermione when they were around the corner. She immediately stopped walking and hit him on the shoulder. "What the hell was that _Jake Aarons_?"

Malfoy smirked at her. "I was simply covering myself. Do you think I should have said that we were on the run, looking for someone who has gone missing?"

Hermione looked at the ground. "No. but you could have said you were a friend."

"As if a female these days lets a guy stay over their apartment without there being some kind of romantic connection."

"Friends stay over each others house you know." Hermione mumbled.

"A guy never stays over a girls unless he is her brother, he's gay, or there is a romantic connection."

Hermione rolled her eyes. "Of course you would come to this conclusion."

"Trust me," Malfoy said, sighing. "There was no way that Mrs. Coleman would have believed anything else that I said."

Hermione was already over arguing. "Fine whatever."

"You know," Malfoy said, as Hermione stared to walk again and he caught up to her. "Maybe that could be our cover."

"Excuse me?"

"Well a cover. A relationship. I'll be Jake Aarons, and you can be…Sam Gale."

"I don't think so." Hermione said, folding her arms across her chest. "I do not want to pretend to be your girlfriend."

"Come on, not many get that honor."

"Shut up." Hermione said.

"You don't like the name? How about Roxanne Rockova."

Hermione rolled her eyes. "It's not happening Malfoy."

"That's Aarons now."

"Oh for the love of-"

"Come on. We can put illusions on our selves."

Hermione hated to admit it, but unfortunately, she thought he was right. "We'll have to change back before we go into Gringotts."

"Done in a matter of minutes."

Hermione had stopped walking and was looking at him, trying with all her might to think of another way. A man was looking curiously at them.

"Come on baby," Malfoy said, raising his voice a little. "Don't leave me now."

Hermione rolled her eyes. "For Merlin's sake, do you ever quit?"

"I love you."

Hermione blinked, then realized what he was doing. At least three people had stopped walking so they could hear how this dramatic romantic moment will end.

"I don't know. You want me to change _everything_ about me." She said, raising an eye brow as Malfoy grabbed her hand. She was right- he did want her to change, but not so he would love her.

"You don't have to change anything you don't want to honey." Malfoy said. It was only those two who knew the underlying conversation. Everything they had said had a double meaning. "We need each other if this is to work."

Hermione rolled her eyes, then slowly nodded. "Fine. Whatever."

Malfoy really didn't want to do this, but he had to end the scene. He leant forward, and pecked Hermione on the cheek.

Hermione, who was trying not to blush, coughed. "Well come on. We have to go."

They began walking quickly down the street, leaving a few confused Londoners behind them. Hermione pulled out the wand, turned them invisible again and they made their way into the Ministry. They crammed into the elevator, and picked a floor at random. When the doors opened, they decided this wasn't the correct floor, and went to another one. This one they explored but couldn't find the wand storage. It took them nearly two hours to find the room.

Hermione leant against the wall as Malfoy jiggled with the lock on the storeroom. After a few moments, the door unlocked, and they both slipped inside.

"That was slick." Hermione said, closing the door. "Where did you learn to unpick locks?"

"Well I cant always use magic to sneak into girl's bedrooms." Malfoy said, smirking as he looked at the room.

"That's more then enough information." Hermione said. The room was relatively small, stocked with shelves that had loads of wands in rows, one on top of the other. "Will they know we're in here?"

"I doubt it." Malfoy said, running a finger along the shelves, reading the labels. "They couldn't have magical sensors because of the wands are in here."

"Oh." Hermione scanned the labels. 1900- 1920's collected wands. 1920-1930 collected wands. The labels went all the way up to the present year. Hermione and Malfoy found the right shelf then began pulling handfuls of wands down to search. Malfoy ended up grabbing the wands, looking for the right ones, and handing the wrong ones to Hermione.

Suddenly the door opened and Hermione nearly dropped the collection of wands. She and Malfoy quickly stuffed the wands back on the shelves. As the man came around the corner, Hermione and Malfoy pressed themselves against the shelves, desperately trying not to breath.

The man was searching the shelves, looking for something. He came extremely close to Hermione, who pressed into Malfoy to try and get as far away from him. The man was only centimeters away from her shoulder, and Hermione was sure that he was going to touch her. She closed her eyes, anticipating it, but it never came.

After a tense moment, the man left and Hermione took a moment to recover. She took a deep breath then slowly stepped away from Malfoy. They continued searching for their wands for another ten minutes but before they found their wands, Hermione, who was holding all of the wrong wands, reached forward and picked a strange looking one off the shelf. It was around 30 centimeters long, a white color, with strange markings on it.

"Look at this." Hermione said, setting the other wands down.

"That's nice." Malfoy said, not looking at it. He gave a happy shout when he finally found his wand. Hermione put the odd looking wand away and began searching for her own wand and found it ten minutes later. Hermione used her wand, loving how it felt like she had got back part of her soul that been lost, and created clones of both their wands so no one would notice they were missing. They pocketed their wands, put the others back on the right shelf and silently left the room.

It took them around twenty minutes to leave the Ministry, having to be particularly careful in the elevator as it was crowded with morning people. After a few minutes, they were back outside, in the crisp air of London streets, and planning their train ride to East London after Hermione said their trip to Gringotts could wait. They safety removed their invisibility protection spells then they made their way through the crowded streets and clambered onto a train. After they managed to snag two seats, Hermione sat next to the window, she took her jacket off, and sat it on her lap. Malfoy was next to the isle, and was getting looks from three women his age, who were smiling and giggling in his direction.

Usually, Malfoy would have gone over to begin flirting, but for some reason, the so called 'mission' he was on made him realize what a jerk that could make him. Of course, he may go on a date with one or two, get a few numbers, maybe a one night stand, promise to call but he never would. By that time came around, he would have found another 'entertainment.' However, even though he had just come to a realization, it didn't mean that he wasn't going to have a little fun. After all, he knew what it was like to be jealous…he didn't see why he could make someone else jealous. As an added bonus, he could increase Hermione's uncomfortable state, and that was always amusing for him.

Hermione, who was watching things go past out the window, jumped when Malfoy leaned over and grabbed her hand. His voice tickled her ear when he whispered.

"Go along with me."

"Pardon me?" Hermione said, not sure why she hadn't tugged her hand out of his.

"Just go with it." Malfoy repeated, then leaned forward, pretending to kiss her neck but she was so glad he wasn't. After a moment she saw the three girls he was teasing and saw the deep looks of disappointment on their faces. Hermione definitely wasn't comfortable being the tool to annoy somebody but hell, what could she do.

It wasn't long before the girls were so aggravated, that they got up and left, heading to another compartment.

"Erm, Malfoy? They've gone." Hermione said when Malfoy didn't stop. It was strange because he wasn't actually touching her.

"Oh ok." Malfoy sat back in his seat and released her hands.

Hermione now felt empty and cold. She brushed the feeling off and scolded herself, saying for Merlin's sake, he wasn't even touching you. Hermione kept herself as far away from him as possible throughout the rest of their train trip.

When finally their stop came, Hermione was the first to stand up, and quickly put her jacket on. They hopped off the train and headed up some stairs until they were back out in the sunshine.

Malfoy stopped walking and pulled Hermione back. "Stay here for a minute- I'm going to get directions."

"What?"

"Stay here." Malfoy repeated then quickly walked up to a small magazine stand with a middle aged looking man, with a pot belly, and bushy black beard. "Good morning." Malfoy said cheerfully.

The salesman grunted in response. He looked at Malfoy and raised an eye brow- apparently he thought Malfoy looked like a brat.

"Could you tell me where the nearest park is?" Malfoy asked, trying to brush off the rather cold greeting.

"What?"

"The nearest park- Can you tell me where it is?" Malfoy asked again. After a moment he didn't say anything, so Malfoy thought of another approach and tried to sound nice, even though this guy was annoying the Merlin out of him. "Well is it within walking distance?"

"Mate, why do you need to know?"

Malfoy tried to keep his temper in check- though it wasn't working. "Look, see that pretty little thing back there?" he pointed to Hermione.

The salesman nodded, smiling at Hermione who was worried about what the two men might be saying. For all she knew, Malfoy could be selling her as a wife or slave.

"We are spending the day wondering all parts of London, and I have a surprise for her." Malfoy began, surprised at how easily lies came to him. "I need to find somewhere nice to propose to her- and I was thinking that the park would be perfect. Can you help me out?"

The salesman was still looking at Hermione and smiling, but when his gaze went back to Malfoy, all niceness slipped away. He sighed, then drew Malfoy a map. "You can walk."

As Malfoy snatched the map and walked back over to Hermione, the salesman shook his head and muttered. "Poor thing. Hope she says no."

Malfoy gabbed Hermione's hand, telling her to act along, and only let her go when they were around the corner and out of site.

"What was that all about?" Hermione asked as Malfoy glanced at the hand drawn map and started walking.

"Just got some directions."

"Yes, but what were you two talking about?" Hermione said, catching up to him as they waited to cross the road.

"Manly things."

"Of course you were." Hermione mumbled doubtfully but she let the subject drop.

**Ok, there's another chapter! Now, I don't live in London, I'm not even on that continent, so I just made most of these places up ok? So if there isn't a park in East London, well…there is now. Thanks for baring with me. **

**Well to find out what happens next you need to R&R. PLEASE- I'm beginning to think this isn't grabbing anyone's attention.**

**Aj.**


	6. Fly

**Ok, I'm back- now just remember, I don't know if there are any gardens in East London, or even what they would look like- this is my imagination taking hold. Hope it suffices. VERY LONG CHAPTER.**

They followed the map, and soon found themselves at the park. It wasn't as big as ones as Hermione had seen on shows or indeed in real life, but it was clean, cut and pretty. The grass was a kind of apple green, and there were a few oaks scattered throughout the park, with patches of colored flowers. There was some kind of pond that stretched under a wooden bridge, with pond plants and insects buzzing around.

"Ok," Hermione said, walking along one of the many pebbled pathways. "Now where?"

"We could ask around to see if anyone has seen the prince of good."

Hermione frowned at him, but looked at the couples and old people feeding ducks around them. "Great. Our choices are couples who are taking a lovely stroll, or senile old people who cant remember what they had for breakfast let alone a man they saw a few days ago."

"Are those my only choices?" Malfoy asked, deciding to not tell her that as far as the magazine salesman was concerned, they were actually one of the couples taking a lovely stroll.

"Well we could ask the homeless man." Hermione said after a moment, when she spotted a middle aged man sitting on a park bench, wearing torn, dirty clothes and mud on his face. His hair was mattered and tangled, and his beard was stubby and untamed.

"I am _not _going over there." Malfoy said, looking revolted.

"Oh for goodness sake Ma- _Aarons_, grow up would you?" Hermione said, grabbing his arm and practically dragging him towards the homeless man. "He is bound to notice things."

"And why is that?"

"What else has he got to do? They are excellent at noticing things, trust me. Police use them all the time as witnesses." Hermione said, before releasing Malfoy and standing in front of the man. "Um hello."

The homeless man looked at her with wary eyes but after a moment, his gaze warmed. "Yes Miss."

"I was wondering if I could ask you a question." Hermione said, sitting down beside him. Malfoy kept his distance though he was close enough to hear everything that was said. The homeless man nodded. "I'm looking for a friend of mine, and I know he came here a few days ago."

"Many people come here Miss." The man said, a glint in his eye. "Could you describe your friend?"

"Scruffy black hair, green eyes, a scar on his forehead…he is about his height," Hermione pointed to Malfoy. "And you may have noticed him particularly because he likes to wear robe looking clothes…"

The man thought for a minute then nodded. "Ahh yes, I remember now. He was here around lunch time, and was alone for about five minutes before he was joined by a woman."

"A woman?" Hermione asked, a little shocked.

"Yes Miss. Rather ordinary looking. It didn't look romantic- more like a business meeting." The man glanced at Malfoy. "He a friend of yours?"

Hermione reluctantly nodded. "Afraid so, but he's more of an acquaintance."

"Well the two of them talked for about an hour. The woman did all the talking, and your friend just listened. When they were done, they went their separate ways, but your friend must have seen someone and ran from the park, before he ran into someone with flaming red hair."

"Ron." Hermione said.

"Who?"

"Never mind. Please, is there anything else?"

"The two of them seemed to argue for a moment, before men in long coats tailed them and they ran into that street." The homeless man pointed to a little ally way on the other side of the park. "I lost site of them."

"That's fine. Thank you for all your help. Could you describe the woman for me though?"

The man pouted as he thought. "Hair roughly your length and color, not the skinniest, chalky face…looked like a pug actually."

Malfoy's eyes widened. "Did you catch a name?" he asked.

The man shook his head.

Hermione wasn't sure what Malfoy was getting at, but she stood up none the less, and pulled out some money. "Thank you so much for your help."

The homeless man smiled. "Keep the money Miss."

Hermione shook her head. "Look, this isn't charity. I swear. It's because you helped us. Please take it."

The homeless didn't move, so Hermione set the money down where she had been sitting and walked towards the ally way. Malfoy quickly caught up to her where Hermione asked him what he was thinking.

"Pug face? Betrayer to Voldermort?" Malfoy said as they hurriedly crossed the road. "I think it could be Pansy."

"Pansy doesn't have brown hair." Hermione said. "Nor hair my length."

"Are you serious? That girl chances her hair color, length, anything every day. It's like a ritual." Malfoy said. "Makes it hard to recognize her."

"I still don't see her meeting with Harry." Hermione said as they turned into the ally way.

It was fairly long, with old homes and cozy cafés.

"Oh Merlin, they could have gone anywhere." Hermione groaned.

"Hold on, would your boy have been wearing protective spells?" Malfoy asked, pulling out his wand. Hermione eyed it apprehensively.

"Yes… why?"

"Well then there should be a trace." Malfoy said raising his wand. After a few spells, a faint yellow line appeared, tracing back to the park. "There is our yellow brick road."

"Where on Earth did you hear that?" Hermione asked, looking at him and smiling. Could it be that the Slytherin Prince has watched a muggle film and actually paid enough attention to remember something?

"It was in a film." Malfoy said, not realizing that this tarnished his reputation.

"I see." Hermione said, still smiling.

Malfoy looked at her. "What?" he saw her smile and was confused. What had he said? Merlin, he did have _some _culture behind him.

"Nothing." Hermione said, shaking her head. "Come on, follow the yellow brick road." She playfully hit him on the arm and began to follow the yellow line.

It took them down the ally way, out onto a main road. Hermione started following the line up the street, and simply looked like someone eager to get somewhere, as the Londoners couldn't see the line. Malfoy had to catch up to her, and when he did, she had only slowed because she couldn't cross the road.

"You know, I was thinking." Malfoy said, as they crossed the road, narrowly avoiding a car. "Why didn't we go to Potter's place."

"Well I don't know where that is." Hermione mumbled, running around a taxi.

"You don't know where he lives?" Malfoy said incredulously.

"It's one of Harry's protective things." Hermione said, following the line into a shop and out the other side. They walked along ten or so streets and lanes before the line began to fade. "Oh no, come on." Hermione moaned when the line completely disappeared. "Now what?"

"Well we can't follow this any more." Malfoy said. Hermione rolled her eyes. "So why don't we just go to Gringotts then plan our next move."

Hermione nodded after a moment and the two of them apparated to the doors of the bank inside Diagon Ally. Malfoy held the open for Hermione and they both walked across the marble foyer and up to one of the friendlier, if possible, looking goblins.

"Hello." Hermione said, smiling innocently. "We would both like to make a withdrawal from two accounts."

"Names?"

Hermione hesitated. "Miss Hermione Granger and Mr. Draco Malfoy."

The goblin looked up for the first time, and frowned. "I have been informed that no withdrawals allowed on those two accounts."

"Oh…"

"By order of the Minister himself." The goblin continued. "Although… I've always been one on the warning lists for not listening to the memos…"

Hermione smiled. "Thank you so much."

The goblin gave her a small smile. "Keys please."

Hermione handed him her golden key, as did Malfoy but he was distracted quickly. Once the goblin told them to go through, Hermione glanced at Malfoy, and frowned.

"What's the matter?"

"Look," Malfoy said, pointing to the doors that they were supposed to go through.

Hermione looked over and her mouth fell open as her eyes settled on the yellow line they had lost track of. "He came here…but that could have been anytime."

Malfoy shook his head. "That spell only works for recent charms."

"So he made a withdrawal…he knew he had to go." Hermione frowned, but was pushed along to the doors where they waited for one of the little goblin driven rollercoaster carts to roll to a stop. Hermione and Malfoy clambered into the cart, then held on tightly as the cart rocketed into motion.

The cart speeded along the tracks. It flew up, dropped steeply down, turned sharply, went in spirals, every direction possible. Hermione soon felt ill and closed her eyes, hanging onto the rail so tightly that her knuckles were white. She felt like she was about to barf, but luckily, the cart rolled to a sudden jerking stop just outside her volt. Malfoy waited in the cart as Hermione quickly emptied her volt's fortune of galleons, sickles and Knuts which was a considerable amount, into sacks, shrank them and stowed them in her pocket. She climbed back into the cart, closed her eyes, and tried to fight the feeling of nausea rising in her throat.

A few minutes later, they were stopping at Malfoy's volt. Hermione got out of the cart to allow Malfoy passed and when she was climbing back into the cart so her legs could stop wobbling, Malfoy turned to look at her. "You can have a look at what a fortune looks like."

"No thank you." Hermione mumbled, leaning forward and closing her eyes so the objects around her would stop spinning. She had her hands wrapped around her stomach when Malfoy came back out. The little goblin was next to him but now that their money was collected, Hermione sat up.

"Excuse me, but did you see Harry Potter here recently?"

"Yes Miss. He was here barely five days ago." The goblin said, waiting for Malfoy to climb into the cart. He wasn't carrying any sacks so Hermione assumed he had done the same thing she had done. "He withdrew most of his volt I believe."

"Did you drive him?"

"Yes Miss. I was the only one on." The goblin said, now sitting in his seat, ready to drive the cart. "He was with a red haired man, and the two of them were whispering about something- I caught a few words. It was along the lines of a café here in the Ally, just down the road."

"Thank-" Hermione was cut off as the cart suddenly jerked into motion. Hermione couldn't grab the rail, so the nearest thing just happened to be Malfoy's arm.

Soon, the cart was stopping at their original spot. Malfoy had to help Hermione out of the cart, as she was near fainting, and he flicked a galleon at the Goblin, before walking through the doors, Hermione using him for support.

They walked out of the bank, and down the road until they came across their first café. Hermione was happy to see the yellow line was back. They followed the line into the café which was decorated with cream walls and dark furniture. The line went to a table that was near a shop window, but unfortunately, there was a few girls sitting at the table having lunch. Malfoy and Hermione sat three tables away, as close as they could.

A very plump woman in a white apron walked over to their table, pad and pen in hand. "What can I get you this fine afternoon dears?"

Hermione ordered a sandwich and juice while Malfoy opted for a pasta and coke. The waitress smiled sweetly at them then walked away. They waited in silence until the waitress returned a few minutes later with their orders.

"Wh-" Hermione was about to say something when she felt a strange tugging sensation on her arm. She looked down but nothing was there. She shook it off, but the feeling came back though stronger. It took her a moment to finally realize that the feeling was pulling her towards the table where the line was.

Malfoy, who had heard the first two sounds out of her mouth, looked up, pasta on fork, waiting for her to finish, but when it didn't come, he frowned. "What?"

"I…" Hermione hesitated. "I have to get to that table."

Malfoy glanced over his shoulder at the table. "Why exactly?"

"There's something calling my name."

"Are you serious?" Malfoy raised a sarcastic eye brow.

"Very."

Malfoy shrugged. "Fine whatever. We'll wait until they're done."

Hermione wanted to go before then, but she couldn't see a way so instead she busied herself with eating her sandwich and drinking her juice.

They had just ordered some muffins and a coffee each when finally the two girls paid their bills and left. Hermione didn't wait a beat before she quickly got up and sat at the other table, where she knew Harry had sat. Malfoy quickly followed and in less then a minute, the waitress returned to their other table, did a double take, then came over to them, before setting down their muffins.

"Pardon dears…but were you always sitting here?"

"Yes." Hermione smiled.

The waitress shook her head then left.

Once Hermione was sure she was gone and not coming back, she waited patiently for the feeling to return. Suddenly, a soft voice was chanting her name in her ear. Hermione closed her eyes, aware that Malfoy was watching her with a critical expression. After a moment, her hand moved on its own accord under the table. Within seconds she felt a note that was stuck to the base of the table. Hermione carefully tugged it off, then pocketed it.

"What?" Malfoy asked.

"Come on." Hermione said, dropping some galleons onto the table and rushing out of the café.

Malfoy followed her to a chair outside in the street where Hermione pulled the note out then unfolded the letter. She quickly scanned the letter and frowned. "It's from Harry."

"How does that work?" Malfoy asked, sitting down next to her, hands in his jacket pockets.

"He knew I would be looking for him." Hermione said. "Here, listen:

_Hermione,_

_I knew you wouldn't accept that we couldn't come to meet you. By now, I'm sure you've followed my trail from the park, where I met with a contact. I found Ron following me- honestly, I'm not surprised. Anyway, I cant tell you much here, but if you want to find out what is happening, contact Fly Applie. She was the woman I met with. She will tell you everything you need to know. Fly will also ask you a favor on my behalf. You can choose if you do it. _

_Here is my address, where you may be able to find some information. _

_Love Harry."_

"Does that guy ever share information?" Malfoy mumbled. "What ever happened to 'I'm here'? When did it all become cloak and dagger? Riddles for Merlin's sake."

"I don't know." Hermione said, folding the letter up and putting it back into her pocket. "Come on, we'll send a message to this Fly woman then head off to Harry's apartment."

Malfoy nodded, then followed Hermione to the Owl post shop that had an assortment of owls in cages out the front. Hermione picked the fastest owl, then found a parchment and quill. She quickly scribbled her message- _Fly, Harry Potter sent me your way. Meet me tomorrow at lunch time at the Lower Side Café._

Hermione glanced at Malfoy, before finishing the letter.

_Ask for Roxanne._

Once she was done, Hermione tied the note to the owls leg, paid the man at the counter then watched as the bird flew higher then the clouds.

"Alright," Hermione said turning to Malfoy. "Now we go to Harry's apartment." She pulled the letter back out of her pocket, checked the address then led Malfoy up the ally way, through the Leaky Cauldron and out onto the London street. Hermione hailed a taxi, and they both climbed into the back seat.

Hermione gave the address to the cab driver, then sat back as the taxi pulled of the curb and into traffic. After twenty minutes stuck in a traffic jam, Hermione closed her eyes and drifted into a light sleep. She slowly tilted her head and ended up resting on Malfoy's shoulder. He felt like knocking her roughly away but she looked so peaceful that he just gently lifted her head and moved it so that she was leaning against her window instead.

Malfoy stayed awake through the entire trip, and finally, after another half an hour the cab pulled up outside a run down apartment block, on the out skirts of town. Hermione woke up, quickly paid the cab driver, then scrambled out. She looked at the apartment block, with its broken windows and wondered why Harry would have chosen a place like this.

She and Malfoy scurried up the steps, then found themselves in a small cramp foyer. There was a staircase spiraling upwards, and it creaked and groaned every time they moved. It took them ten minutes to reach Harry's apartment. Malfoy picked the lock after stating how he could understand why Potter picked such a place. Hermione hit him on the shoulder but they went inside, closing the door.

"We should stay here the night." Hermione said, putting the lock on the door in place.

The apartment was actually a surprise- it was much better decorated. The rooms were painted with a light cream, with a fluffy white couch in the living room, a sold oak table and chairs, a marble kitchen, two bedrooms, and a bathroom.

"Ok, it's not that bad." Malfoy said, pouring himself a butter beer from the fridge.

Hermione nodded. She was eyeing a cupboard near the kitchen table and she walked over to begin searching through it. Within ten minutes, Hermione had found a stack of papers. "Oh my god."

She carried the files over to the table, and sat down. She started scanning them, but Malfoy hadn't heard her. He was in the bathroom, and seconds later, Hermione heard him should "Holey Merlin, you could fit a bus in this bath."

Hermione didn't dignify that with a response. What she was staring at was far more important then what can fit in Harry's bath tub. It took her a moment to actually comprehend what the piles of paper were saying. Harry was following a group of dark wizards who weren't Death Eaters, more like wizard gangsters, who were simply the muscle for Voldermort. Apparently they lived in, disgustingly, the sewers, and used this as an underground way of getting around.

Hermione knew it wouldn't be easy to get Malfoy down there. Oh Merlin. It will be impossible.

Malfoy himself came out of the bathroom and leaned over Hermione's shoulder. "Did you hear me?"

"Yes Malfoy, Harry has a big bath. I'm really not interested."

"Oh come on." Malfoy said, throwing himself down on the couch. "It cant be any more interesting then the crap you're reading."

"Malfoy, do you know what this is?" Hermione asked, holding one of the papers up.

"No, but I'm sure you're going to tell me." Malfoy said, sounding bored.

"These are all logs made by Harry." Hermione said, flipping through them. "It looks like he's been on this for months."

"And what is it about? But more importantly, can it help us find him?"

"According to this, Voldermort's muscle, known as the Searers, terrorize Muggle and wizards alike…and oh my god."

"What?"

Hermione looked up. "They're all Squibs! I don't believe it. What would make them fight for Voldermort's cause if they aren't even wizards?"

"One could ask the same about Filch." Malfoy said, not sounding too surprised.

"Anyway, Harry met with Fly Applie, who apparently was dating one of them at one point, someone called Kelpie."

"There was someone in the world at one moment who actually decided to call their kid Kelpie?"

"Yes Malfoy. Get over it." Hermione said. "I think Harry was planning to get into their underground network and destroy it."

"Did he ever do that?" Malfoy asked, draining his glass of butter beer.

"I don't know." Hermione said, scanning the papers. "Malfoy, this is serious."

"Ok, ok, so what are you thinking?"

"I don't know. Maybe this group- the Searers realized what Harry was doing and he was forced to run…either that or he was taken…though I doubt it."

"What do you think this favor is that he wants you to do?" Malfoy asked, sitting up.

"I don't know." Hermione said again.

"Honestly, I don't care about an underground group that does the work for Voldermort. I just want my name cleared, and for the magical world to get off my back."

"Malfoy, I don't think you understand-"

"Look Granger," Malfoy said, getting up. "I honestly don't care. We can get golden boy back, clear my name and he can go save the city." He put his drink down on the table then disappeared into one of the bedrooms.

Hermione shook her head, then began to study the papers until she knew everything Harry knew, or at least Harry had known when he had written it down.

From what she now knew, the Searers were a group of Squibs, with at least 100 members. They knew everything about Hermione's world, as did all squibs, but instead of living out their lives harmlessly, these squibs decided to follow their gangster tides. Knowing that their muscle could come in handy, Voldermort had recruited them to his side. The Searers loyalty was a swinging one, so Voldermort made sure that he kept fights and jobs coming their way.

Hermione couldn't believe it. This group attacked anyone who Voldermort told them to, robbed Muggles, attacked wizards and witches, holding them if necessary so Voldermort could made demands. It was a whole other network that seemed to work smoothly. No wonder Harry had to shut it down. But Hermione was curious as to why the Ministry wasn't aware of this. Her question was answered a few minutes later.

Harry found connections between some of the people in the Ministry and the Searers. Apparently some of them are relatives of each other and Harry wasn't sure if they would warn the Searers, so he had kept it to himself. Wise boy.

Hermione's eyes stung. She rubbed them, put the folders away and cooked herself something light to eat. It was only around 4 o'clock, but Hermione didn't care. It was around quarter to 5 when she had cleaned the kitchen, washed her dish, and begun to run a bath. It took ten minutes for the bath to fill. Hermione spent nearly two hours soaking in the bath.

It was almost 7 by the time she climbed out, dressed in underwear, singlet top and wrapping Harry's dressing gown around her. She went out, and saw Malfoy sitting at the table, eating something out of a bowl.

Hermione didn't want to speak to him, so she avoided his eye as she quickly got herself a glass of water and crossed to the bedroom that Malfoy hadn't occupied. This must have been the guest room. Hermione didn't mind. She climbed into the bed and was asleep within minutes.

Hermione rolled over next morning, before the sun had even a chance to clear the clouds. She threw the covers back, was immediately assaulted with a cold breeze, then pulled herself to her feet. Hermione made the bed quickly, used her wand to clean her clothes and quickly got dressed. When she was presentable, the sun had managed to peak briefly through the clouds, and Hermione finally realized that the weather forecast for the week had been wrong- it wasn't going to be cloudless, blue sunny days.

Hermione, after coming to the conclusion that she could predict the weather better, even without magic, walked out into the kitchen, unsurprised to find it abandoned. As the apartment had no real noise making machinery, Hermione, after a brief pause could hear the faint noises of someone stirring in a room close by. Hermione quickly made herself breakfast, which consisted of toast, and sat down at the table, once again running through the information she had discovered last night. Even though she had brewed over it, knew all she could know at the present moment, Hermione had a difficult time believing that there was an underground group who killed on behalf of Voldermort. However, there was part of her brain that told her it wasn't really that hard to believe, in fact, it was rather clever.

Malfoy didn't come out into the kitchen for nearly twenty minutes. By the time he had turned up, wearing a singlet shirt and pants, the clouds outside had darkened to the point where it was impossible for the sun to shine. Hermione hoped it wasn't an omen for the days events.

Hermione had finished her breakfast and was washing the bowl when she heard Malfoy stifle a yawn. She turned around. "Morning."

"You sound too bloody cheerful." Malfoy grumbled, rubbing his eyes and sitting down.

Hermione, though not sure why, poured him a cup of tea and set it down in front of him. "Here."

"Is there something nasty hidden in this?" Malfoy asked, eyeing it carefully and with a look of withering.

"You know, if I wanted to kill you, don't you think I would have done it by now?" Hermione asked, rolling her eyes, then taking a sip of the tea to show him that it was safe to consume. As the taste settled on her tongue, Hermione suddenly realized that if he didn't want it, he didn't have to have it. "Actually, stuff waking you up- this tastes good."

"Well give it here then." Malfoy said, his hand reaching out.

Hermione shook her head, and walked off to the bathroom, carrying the tea with her.

Malfoy grumbled to his feet, poured his own tea, then sat back down. After a moment, he had pulled out the files Granger had been drooling over the night before and scanned them. He raised the tea to his lips, and took a sip. Damn. That did taste good.

Hermione was out of the bathroom ten minutes later, refreshed and ready for whatever this Fly woman may through at her. Or indeed anyone else she may come across.

When she was back out near the table, she immediately spotted Malfoy's reading material. "Taken an interest have you?"

"Not in the slightest." Malfoy mumbled, truly immersed in what he was reading. It may be true, he wasn't Potter's biggest fan, but there was something about these notes, something that suggested to Malfoy that Potter really knew how to survey and draw accurate conclusions.

"Alright then." Hermione said, sitting down next to him. "Now today, as I only told Fly to look for Roxanne, I think you shouldn't be with me- its ok to be in the café, near by, but not, I repeat, not obviously with me."

Malfoy nodded absentmindedly. In all other circumstances, he would have agued about being shunned to the side- a bench seat as it were, but something he was reading had caught his full attention. It was a small foot note in Potter's folders. It read:

_Pansy Parkinson- suspected of having old relations to Searer Member. Visit Malfoy to get current contact details._

A few lines down, Potter had scribbled:

_Malfoy in Azkaban under watchful eyes, note, he has committed no crime- Will offer him a ticket out if he helps. Visit Malfoy Day after tomorrow._

"Malfoy, did you hear me?" Hermione asked, hitting the table lightly to try and grab the Ferret's wondering attention.

"Hmm what?" Malfoy asked, looking up. "What did you say?"

"You didn't hear me did you?"

"If you're asking about lunch, with me in the background keeping an ear out, then yes I heard you. If you had mentioned anything else, unfortunately I didn't catch it." Malfoy said, then pointed at the footnotes. "Have you read this?"

"I didn't get a chance to read most of the footnotes…why?" Hermione asked, leaning forward. "What is it?" When she was done reading, Hermione blew air out of tight lips. "Great. There's another person we have to go and see."

"It's not like we're on a time limit." Malfoy said, putting the folders away.

"That may be so, but we cant out run the wizarding world forever- someone is bound to recognize us eventually."

"No doubt." Malfoy said.

"Well, come on, we can't hang around all day." Hermione stood up, and began gathering her things. Within twenty minutes, they were locking the apartment door behind them and heading down the stairs. It was shocking how the decorated abode of Harry's completely contrasted the building it was in. Hermione wondered what kind of life the other residents had, then figured out she didn't want to know.

They made their way back towards Diagon Ally before Hermione realized she needed some new clothing. By now, she was sure that the Ministry had someone staking out her apartment, so getting clothes from there wasn't an option. But Hermione hated the only other one- buying new clothes. To clear this up, she didn't hate shopping, but she hated buying new things when the old stuff is still in perfect condition.

Malfoy had strongly protested- "You don't bloody need new clothes!" but Hermione was determined, and managed to drag him into a department store. It took her less then twenty minutes to pull a dark pair of jeans, a purple top, a blue singlet and a black zip up jacket. She also ducked into the sleep wear area to pick up long pajama pants and a singlet shirt. By the time she was done, she was surprised to see that Malfoy had also picked out some pajamas.

After almost strangling him when Malfoy delicately pointed out he had no muggle money, and the fact that he had picked out the most expensive pajamas, a silky material, along with a matching black robe, Hermione grudging paid for both sets of clothing, snatched the bags and marched outside.

"You were the one who wanted to go shopping." Malfoy pointed out as he caught up to her.

"That is completely besides the point- I never offered to buy you something," Hermione hissed.

**Wow!!!! That was looooooong! Lol. **

**R&R if you liked it….R&R if you didn't. I don't mind. **

**Aj**


	7. train

Hermione shrank the bags, put them in her pocket, next to her money sacks, refused to even mumble a word to Malfoy as they con

Hermione shrank the bags, put them in her pocket, next to her money sacks, refused to even mumble a word to Malfoy as they continued on their way to Diagon Ally. The clouds above them started growling deeply after a while, and just as Hermione and Draco were walking into the Leaky Cauldron, a light rain had began to fall, causing the Londoners to scurry for cover.

Hermione wound her way through the wooden bar tables and stools, nodded quickly to the bar man and eventually found herself tapping the brick wall in the back room. She didn't even really wait for the arch way to completely appear before she squeezed through the gap, and began to walk down the stormy ally way, heading to the café they had gone to the previous day.

She had already sat down at a table when Malfoy entered. As they had agreed he wouldn't meet Fly with her, Malfoy glared at her but couldn't say anything so he continued on until he sat at the table behind her. He had taken a little longer to walk into the café, as he had grabbed a copy of the Daily Prophet on his way down so he had something to do.

Hermione glanced at a clock on the wall and saw it was only 11:15. sighing and realizing she didn't bring anything to read, Hermione was resolved to looking out the window at the rain that was starting to fall heavier.

Less then ten minutes later, an owl crashed into the door, and as someone opened it, the owl flew through the door, and landed on Hermione's table. Hermione frowned, aware that most people in the café, including Malfoy, were staring at her. She reached forward, grabbed the parchment, opened it. In less then 20 seconds, she had read the note, and had stood up, leaving the café.

Malfoy couldn't follow her immediately so he had to wait a few minutes before leaving to try and find her. He found her waiting for him a little way down the street, standing under a roof for shelter against the pouring rain.

"What's wrong?" he asked, shaking his head like a dog.

"Fly's rescheduled the meeting place." Hermione mumbled, reading the letter aloud.

"_Roxanne, please meet me instead at another café out side the Ally. Leave the Leaky Cauldron, head left down the street, follow it to the end, then cross the road to the right. follow this street for about three minutes before you come to a café with a flashing sign out the front. I will be waiting in there and make sure you are alone, or I will call this whole thing off."_

"Are you still meeting at 12?" Malfoy asked, huddling under the roof as best as he could.

Hermione nodded. "And that means we have little over half an hour to get there."

Malfoy knew what she was getting at. Basically, get moving, but he glanced apprehensively at the rain that was pouring down in heavy sheets. Hermione couldn't hear his protests over the thunder as she scrunched the letter up, shoved it into her pocket then ran through the rain up the now deserted ally way as the shoppers had taken shelter in the shops waiting for the rain to pass.

Malfoy rolled his eyes, hitched his collar up then ran after her, nearly slipping on the wet pavement. He had his hands in his pockets and suddenly thought how silly he and Granger must look to the shoppers who were staring at them through the shop windows. Two people, running through the heavy thunderstorm- Idiots.

Within seconds, he could feel the cold water penetrating his very bones and wondered why he was putting himself through this. He didn't really need the magical word to back off him. He had enough money to run away, and never have to associate with them. So as Draco Malfoy ran through pouring rain, only meters behind Hermione Granger, he asked himself the one question- why am I here?

Even when he was out on the wet streets of London, catching up to Granger, he still hadn't thought of the correct response. The gutters on the road were flooding with storm water, and the cars had all flicked their lights on and were moving at a crawling pace. A few people scurried on the side walk, trying to get either home or under some shelter. Hermione was a few meters ahead of him, and Malfoy jogged to catch up to her.

They stayed next to each other, trying to shield their faces from the howling wind and pouring rain. Malfoy glanced at Hermione and saw she was actually smiling. She must love this, he thought bitterly. Her hair didn't frizz up at the first sign of moisture as his did. Sure he groomed it, but come on.

They jumped over the puddles that were starting to form on the sidewalk and after fifteen minutes, they found the street ended at a t. thunder and lighting crackled above their heads as Hermione punched the walking button on a metal post. They waited, Hermione not bothering to protect her hair as it was already soaked through, same as her clothes. The light turned green and they crossed the slippery road.

Hermione stopped under a shop roof after she spotted the café sign, and waited for Malfoy who was trying to kick some water off his shoes. "You go in first, and" her voice was cut off by a large roll of deep thunder. She waited, and then spoke again. "I'll follow you in a few minutes."

Malfoy hesitated then nodded. "Alright then. But what happened to me sitting near by?"

Hermione thought for a moment. Malfoy was watching her. She was still had a small smile, her hair was soaked, clung to her face, and her clothes were soaked but she looked so relaxed and comfortable. "Don't sit until we have. Look over a menu or something, then wait for us to sit. Find a table then."

Malfoy slowly nodded, then turned around and continued on to the café where he disappeared inside. Hermione had noticed his hair- windblown and wet and realized he looked better like that- more natural. Normally his hair was packed with chemicals that looked nice, but gave him a prickly, unapproachable look.

Hermione glanced at the shop she was standing in front of and saw it was one with expensive looking jewelry. She browsed the shop windows for a few minutes, then glanced at the clock and saw she had five minutes.

Slowly, Hermione turned away from a really, really nice ring, and walked up the street, back into the rain, before quickly ducking into the muggle café. It was a long and skinny building, and was absolutely packed with people taking shelter from the weather. Hermione could see Malfoy towards the back of the shop where the counter was, casually looking over a menu.

It was a dark, but comfortable café. A skinny waitress walked over to Hermione at the door and smiled warmly, unlike the weather. "May I help you Miss?"

"Yes, I'm supposed to be meeting someone here…" Hermione said.

"Name please?"

"Roxanne." Hermione said as casually as she could.

"Right, this way please." The waitress led her through the crowded tables to a woman, about Hermione's age who was sitting alone next to the café window.

"Roxanne?" the woman asked, looking up. The old man was right- she had brown hair, nearly the same shade as Hermione's, startling blue eyes, had a white face, and was a middle weight. She wore a white top with jeans and a brown jacket hung over the back of her chair.

Hermione nodded, removing her own jacket and sitting down. "Fly I presume?"

"Yes." The woman nodded, and over her shoulder, Hermione could see Malfoy had spotted her and had managed to snag a table near by. "First, what's your real name?"

Hermione was startled, but hesitated to respond. "Let's just keep it as Roxanne."

"Real name or no information." Fly snapped, looking at Hermione with hard eyes.

Hermione sighed then mumbled. "Hermione."

"Good. Glad you found me." The woman's eyes eased. "I had to be sure. Potter wanted this told in strictest confidence."

"He is like that." Hermione said, ordering a cup of coffee from the skinny waitress. "He said you had a favor to ask of me."

"Hold on, do you even know about the Searers?" Fly asked, folding her arms on the table.

"I found Harry's notes last night." Hermione said. "But I don't know that much."

"I see. Well I don't know if I can trust you, but I trust Potter, and he apparently trusts you…so…" Hermione waited patiently as Fly hesitated to continue. When she was ready to talk, Hermione's coffee had appeared and she began stirring it. "I was dating one of the boys from the gang. I am a squib myself, and I like to have my fun…you know."

Hermione nodded, taking a sip of the coffee.

"Well, one night, I met a very attractive boy, who was dangerous and I always fall for them" Fly continued, smiling. "After a while, when I had gained his trust, he introduced me to a few of his buddies and soon I was in the main layer of the Searers. I knew most of what was going on, but what could I do to stop it? Besides, I was in love."

Malfoy, a few tables away, snorted. Over the noise of the café, Fly couldn't hear him.

"After a few more months, the main boy of the Searers, believed I belonged to him…well my boyfriend wasn't fond of this, and so now begins what I know as the Sewer War. No one above ground knew about it, but soon the Searers had split into two groups. The crime in certain areas of London escalated, as the groups were trying to out do each other. He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named eventually became concerned about the problem, because he needed the Searers united to have their full muscle help. If they were separated, and he had the support of one side, then he knew the other side would go to your side as it were, just to get the other Searers back."

Hermione nodded.

"So he convinced the other side of the Searers to try and get me, so my boyfriend would have no reason to be against the others. Anyway, I was informed of their plan, and had to run away, without telling my boyfriend. Later, I was informed that the other Searer boys had told him that your side, the Ministry had found me, thinking I was a friend of Voldermort, but that the Ministry didn't know about the Searers. My boyfriend and his crew returned and reformed the original Searers, with new rules, like not cracking onto each others girlfriends."

Hermione was watching her carefully, trying to figure out where this was going while Malfoy was only just resisting hitting his head repeatedly on the table. It was something like a tragic love story to him.

Fly looked sadly down at her cup of tea. "They told my boyfriend that I was dead. His anger towards the Ministry soared and now he leads the attacks against witches and wizards. The attacks are apparently so violent that at one point, Voldermort was even considering letting him become a Death Eater."

"Wow." Hermione breathed. "What was his name?"

"Blake Simons, or 'Kelpie' was his nickname." Fly replied. "Anyway, that's the beginning of the story, and ever since, I've had to hide so the Ministry or Searers don't find me."

"But Harry found you." Hermione pointed out carefully as to not insinuate that Fly didn't hide very well.

Fly smiled. "That he did. But the boy could find a needle in the ocean."

Hermione cracked a grin. "He sure could."

"It did take him a few months to find me and gain my trust. In return for all my information he offered me safe passage out of the country." Fly said.

Hermione nodded then glanced out the window, watching the cars go slowly by out in the rain. "And you met with him the other day?"

Fly nodded slowly. "I don't know what he was planning, but I think he was looking for a way into the Searers group."

"Did he?"

"I think after a while, he was more interested in gathering information on Voldermort." Fly said, sipping her tea. "He told me that he would get me out of the country, then he would pass his information onto the Ministry, because he was more interested in getting Voldermort. We said goodbye then had parted ways." Fly said, not sounding concerned. "Though he disappeared."

"Hmm, I know." Hermione said, not choosing to share the information that she was being accused of his disappearance.

"So, onto the favor he asks of you." Fly continued. "He wanted you to know that you don't have to do this, though he has something to ask you. He wants to ask you to infiltrate the Searers."

Hermione coughed on her coffee. There was no way that she had any intentions to go anywhere near this group of people who so happily hurt others. "I see."

"He knew you would be a little hesitant, but wanted you to think of it." Fly said.

"Ok." Hermione said. "I will."

"The day that we met in the park, I told him of a place were I knew the Searers would be raiding…" Fly said. "Saturday night, in two days, the Searers frequent that part of London. You have until then to decide."

"Did Harry have an idea as to how I was to get into their network?" Hermione asked carefully.

"I told him that the Searers always respect tough men and sexy women." Fly said. "Which is true. All you would have to do would to make sure you find them, and be…flirty."

"I see. What of tough men?" Hermione asked. Malfoy was even closer to hitting his head- Granger? Flirt? Shouldn't someone buy her a _book_ or a manual for something like that?

"If they see them bash someone up, either physically or magically, the Searers would accept him, as long as he was a squib or a wizard." Fly said, keeping her voice down enough so that they couldn't be overheard.

"Right."

"But there was another part of the favor." Fly said, hesitating.

"Really." Hermione asked, waiting.

"Yes… he wanted you to help me out of the country." Fly said, not looking at her.

Hermione blinked. He did what? After a minute, she looked at Fly, who was studying her tea cup very intently. "When are you planning to go?"

"Potter said I was to leave when you wanted to go." Fly said, only just meeting Hermione's eyes.

"I see…was this all you were meant to tell me?" Hermione asked, leaning back into her chair.

"Yes. I think so." Fly said, pausing for a minute. "So?"

"Well I will take you out of the country, but I'm not sure when." Hermione chose her words carefully. Checking the clock, Hermione saw it was 12:30. She wondered what else she was supposed to say.

"I should warn you- be careful if you chose to go into the Searers network. I don't know if you will enter it with someone for help, but if you do, know, especially if this person is a man, know that you will not be safe until the man establishes himself within their group."

"Er…thanks for the warning." Hermione said slightly confused. Of course she was thinking of entering the Searers, to help Harry, but she would ask Malfoy to help her. She had no doubts he could pull off the tough image. After all, he has done it most of his life.

"You will need it. And I hope you don't mind the sewers. Trust me, you will spend a lot of time down there." Fly said. "But don't get me wrong- the Searers don't stay down there long, and when they come above the surface, they are very social. The balls, parties…oh, they are fabulous."

Hermione raised an eye brow, detecting perhaps some longing and love in her voice. Hermione doubted she would think they were fabulous.

"I have to go, but when you are ready to tell me when you can get me out of the country, send me an owl." Fly said, setting some muggle money down on the table. "Goodbye."

Hermione nodded, smiled and said goodbye. Soon after Fly had left the café, Hermione put some money down on the table and went out the door. She waited for Malfoy, who caught up to her in a few minutes. "You heard most of that I presume."

"Yes. Every word, and if I ever meet someone so up themselves about a relationship with a gangster, then I will kill them myself- how did you survive?"

"I have no idea." Hermione said. "But at least I know what Harry wanted me to do."

"Hmmm. Infiltrate them. Good luck with that." Malfoy said, leaning against a wall as the rain and thunder continued to play havoc in the sky.

"I don't think so. You are going to help me." Hermione said, pushing some of her hair out of her eyes.

"I think not." Malfoy said indifferently. "I have no desire to prance around the sewers of London."

"You want to clear your name." Hermione said.

"So?" Malfoy raised an eye brow. "I just need to find him. Besides, I told you last night- saving the city is Potter's job, not mine."

"You know you cant find him without my help." Hermione said, looking calmly at him through her hair. "And we both know he wont come back just because you ask him. Oh, and think of what he will say when he learns you left me in the hands of the Searers?"

Malfoy looked at her with an agitated, though defeated expression. "If you desire my company so much, then you will just have to ask."

"It was you, Jake Aarons who wanted us to have a couple cover I'll have you know." Hermione pointed out.

"I remember. Still a good plan, but when I suggested it, I didn't think I was insinuating that we joined a murderous group of squibs to get information."

"Malfoy, for once in your life, do something for the common good." Hermione said, then turned on her heal and started walking back up the streets that were practically deserted now. The rain was coming down, if possible, harder then ever, and Hermione was sure that she could shrivel up like a prune.

Malfoy grudging followed her. She was right, but he really didn't fancy walking around in the sewers. Besides, how did she plan to fit this in with meeting Pansy, to see if she had any other information, and dropping this woman out of the country? There was no way Malfoy would be accompanying her for that.

Hermione turned to walk up the street, but stopped walking. Malfoy nearly ran into her. "What?" he asked.

Hermione didn't need to speak. Further up the road, standing in the pouring rain was a form Hermione barely recognized, though she recognized it none the less. Andy.

"Oh shit." Was the only words Hermione could come out with.

Malfoy turned to look at her, a smirk on his face, for who could be someone to cause her to swear? He turned his gaze up the road to where the figure stood. He didn't know who it was.

"Who is this? An ex lover?" Malfoy asked, still smirking. Hermione hit him.

"No you fool. That's Andy."

"Glad to see you still remember my name." Andy shouted, his voice being carried across the wind.

"How could I not." Hermione replied, feeling suddenly scared. She was almost completely vulnerable. If it weren't for Malfoy, she would have run. With Malfoy beside her, somehow she felt a little safer, even though she knew he wouldn't save her life or even help her if trouble was to arise. The feeling in her stomach that told her that she might be attacked at any moment was getting stronger.

"I'm not going to attack you." Andy said, starting to walk towards her.

Hermione glanced at Malfoy, but nearly screamed for it wasn't Malfoy she was looking at. Malfoy had black hair instead of blond, his features had changed slightly, and his eyes had turned an icy blue.

"What the hell?"

"Cant have a death eater knowing its me." Malfoy grumbled.

"True." Hermione agreed. Andy was within a few meters by now.

"How have you been?" he asked, smiling at her.

"Great." Hermione said, not smiling. "I assume you got out of the hospital safely."

"Of course I did." Andy said, with a strong air of cockiness. "Who is you little friend?"

Malfoy, who decided to start their couple act now, pretended not to know who Andy was and extended a hand. "Jake Aarons."

"I see…you move on quickly don't you Hermione." Andy said, looking at Malfoy's hand but not making an effort to shake it.

"I don't know what you mean." Hermione said, for once thankful that Malfoy had snaked his arm around her waist- if he didn't, there was a small chance Hermione may have run away.

"Of course you don't." Andy said, smiling at her. "I just wanted to thank you for your help at the hospital."

"No need to thank me." Hermione said resisting the urge to hit him.

"And I have to say, that I heard of your unfortunate stay in Azkaban." Andy continued, never taking his eyes off her.

"I bet you did."

"Though I heard you escaped with Mr. Malfoy." Andy said.

Hermione just managed to not look at the man beside her, who didn't react. "I did."

"Where did he go?" Andy asked curiously

"I have no idea. We went our separate ways. One could say we had a rather dark history, so there was no question staying in each others company." Hermione said, almost hearing the snort coming from Malfoy. "But you already knew that didn't you, since I was your mission and everything."

Andy frowned in frustration. "Well, I do know all that I can about my missions." He hissed.

"So do I." Hermione said. "Come on Jake." She and Malfoy walked around Andy, and started up the street, bothered no longer by the weather. Andy followed.

"Where are you off to?"

"None of your business." Hermione said, as Malfoy's hand slipped off her waist and grabbed her hand.

"But there is something I should tell you." Andy said, trying to step around her so he could prevent her from walking. He wasn't interested at all in her companion.

"Spit it out." Hermione said, sighing, but she did not stop walking.

"Well I cant while you are walking." Andy said, getting very angry. She was making this plan impossible to follow through.

"I'm sure you can-" Hermione was cut off as five dark figures suddenly surrounded them. She squeezed Malfoy's hand in pure fright as the five figures, jeering and laughing advanced on them.

"More friends of yours?" Andy asked, sounding on guard all of a sudden.

"I thought they were some of yours." Hermione asked.

Malfoy was thinking quickly, as he had no intention of fighting, or running away. Why the hell was this happening to him? He doesn't deserve this. He could feel Hermione next to him, becoming very nervous.

The figured came even closer, and one tried to grab Hermione, but Andy reached out and hit the man on the shoulder, pushing him backwards. Another reached forward for her, but this time, Malfoy stuck his foot out and tripped him over.

Hermione was beginning to feel extremely scared, as the men seemed more interested in getting her then the two men she was with. Malfoy was forced to let her go as he had to push her behind him to keep her away from two more men coming at her.

Make no mistake, it wasn't a move of affection- mainly one of the Malfoy within himself that felt it was his duty to protect her as she was a woman surrounded by five men who threatened her safety. He would never let this come out of his lips.

Malfoy ducked as one of the men threw a punch at him, and hit the man in the shin. The other attacker tried to tackle him, but Malfoy stepped aside and the man ran past them, hitting one of his own. Andy was busy keeping them away from Hermione on the other side. He took a heavy blow to the ear, and a bloody nose. Malfoy was hit it in the jaw, and his eyebrow where a cut formed. One of the men pulled a knife on him, and cut his arm. He was then punched in the chest, causing him to back up a little and grunt.

Before she knew it, a full blown fight will erupt, and she will be caught in the middle.

Hermione drew her wand, deciding this was an emergency, and knocked their five attackers out with a quick flash of bright light. Andy was stunned for a moment, but Malfoy grabbed Hermione's hand, jumped over one of their attackers and ran up the street.

Andy quickly chased them.

"What do you want?" Malfoy snapped when he saw their follower.

"Ease up there Jack." Andy said.

"It's Jake." Hermione and Malfoy answered automatically.

"whatever." Andy said. "Hermione and I have a history together, so if you don't mind."

"Excuse me Andy, but Jake is with me now," Hermione said calmly. "Bugger off!"

Andy hurried to catch up to them as Hermione and Malfoy continued up the street.

"Hotel?" Hermione said to Malfoy.

"I don't think we have a choice." Malfoy said, nodding at Andy.

"Oh for the love of Merlin." Hermione rolled her eyes. "Andy, for heavens sake! Spill what it is and be gone."

"There is no where for me to go."

"Pardon me?" Hermione asked, noticing how Malfoy was clutching at his chest. She put his arm around her shoulders. "Are you alright?" she whispered.

"Fine." Malfoy replied sarcastically.

"Do you want to know or not?" Andy asked, agitated that her attention was wondering to another male.

Hermione rolled her eyes. "Fine. We'll go to a hotel and you can tell me then." She said, though she wasn't interested.

Malfoy sent her a look, asking her if that was wise.

"We can kick him out later." Hermione muttered softly to him. They started along the street, in the rain, and totally depressed. This was not how Malfoy saw himself ending this day.

Andy however was glad- it was going along smoothly.

After twenty minutes, they saw a nice looking hotel. Hermione helped Malfoy up the stairs and into the foyer. A woman behind the desk looked curiously at the drowned trio.

"Have you walked through that?" the woman asked.

Hermione nodded.

"Get into a fight?" the woman said, looking at Malfoy's bloody brow, and jaw, and Andy's nose and ear. The rain had washed all the blood away during their walk, but now they were out of the rain, the blood wasn't washed away.

"Something like that." Hermione said, still supporting Malfoy. "Could we have a room please?"

"I only have one double bed room left I'm sorry." The woman said, raising an eye brow.

"That's fine." Hermione said quickly.

The woman rolled her eyes, and nodded. "Sure."

After a few moments, the woman led them up the stairs and two minutes later they were walking into their room. It was a nice enough room and the woman left them alone.

Hermione glanced at Andy. "You sit on the couch."

Andy didn't want to take her orders, but made his way over to the couch and sat down. He was so tired as he had spent most of the day tracking them down.

Hermione supported Malfoy into the only bedroom and sat him down on the king size bed. He laid down, grumbling and groaning. "I'll fix you up after I'm done with Andy."

"You know he's a Death Eater."

"Really, I had no idea." Hermione said sarcastically.

"He could be on a mission from Voldermort." Malfoy continued, sounding bored and in pain.

"I have no doubt," Hermione said. "But we can ditch him in the morning. Right now, you need to rest and heal."

Hermione stood up and left, walking out to see Andy lying on the couch.

"You have five minutes to spill your story." Hermione said, sitting down on another chair.

"Your friend seems to dislike me." Andy mumbled, opening an eye.

"He doesn't warm easily and you have just wasted thirty seconds." Hermione said coldly.

"Does he know what you are?" Andy asked, raising an eye brow.

"Yes, he is a wizard if that's what you're asking. Now you only have four minutes. Hurry up."

"Fine. As I'm sure you've figured out, I am in your debt considering you saved my life." Andy said, sounding like he was retelling a tale he had told many times. "Voldermort didn't want me in the debt of Harry Potter's friend so he abandoned me."

Hermione snorted. "As if Voldermort would let you to just walk out."

"He didn't." Andy said, then slowly lifted his shirt.

Hermione hissed a breath of shock and slowly got up to get a better look. "What…" her eyes settled on his chest where there were a series of horrid bleeding scars that had come from a whip.

"I didn't just walk away." Andy said, lowering his shirt.

"Why haven't you healed them?" Hermione asked, sitting on the coffee table.

"Cant." Andy grumbled. "I was never a good healer and the blasted things are cursed so they cant be healed."

Hermione shook her head. She pulled out her wand, and cleaned up the blood and healed his ear and nose. "Why did you come to me?"

"I told you- I am in your debt. I have to pay you back." Andy said. "May as well start now right?"

Hermione shook her head. "I don't need your help. I can take enough care of myself, and I have Jake to help me. You should leave and do something useful."

"I cant. I owe you my life, even if I don't want to admit it."

Hermione rolled her eyes. "You don't understand. We have things that need to be done, and I cant have a death eater trailing behind."

"Why ever not?"

"Why do you think?" Hermione said, glaring at him.

"Ahh…your worried I will betray whatever it is you are planning against the dark lord." Andy said. "But you must believe, I have washed my hands of him."

"I don't believe you." Hermione said, standing up. "You can rest here the night but then you are to leave in the morning and if I see you again, I will turn you over to the ministry."

"No you wont." Andy said, as Hermione began to walk towards the bedroom.

"Oh?" she said, turning back to look at him. "And why is that?"

"Because you escaped from Azkaban. You are on the run. You wont turn me in because they may be able to track you down."

"There are ways of turning you in Andy that wont put me in harms way." Hermione said, then turned around and walked into the bedroom, shutting the door behind her and locking it with her wand.

"Conversation not going so well?" Malfoy asked.

"Don't you start," Hermione said, walking over to him to examine the cuts. She healed them in a heart beat.

"I still don't know why you invited him to stay." Malfoy said, leaning into the pillows.

"How else was I to get rid of him?" Hermione asked, sitting down on the bed.

"what was it that he was so desperate to tell you?" Malfoy asked, refusing to move over on the bed- this was his side after all. There had been an unspoken agreement that he and Hermione would share the bedroom, as Andy thought they were together, and as Hermione refused to share it with Andy, she had chosen the lesser of two evils.

"He has apparently left Voldermort." Hermione said, sighing.

"And you believe that rubbish?"

"Not for a second." Hermione said. "But he has some very nasty whip wounds to prove it."

"I see." Malfoy said, rolling onto his side to face her. "What happens in the morning? If you're so sure he hasn't left Voldermort, then he cant come with us to the Searers, much less even know we know about them."

Hermione sighed again. "I don't know. He doesn't seem keen to leave."

"Of course he doesn't. Voldermort probably told him to keep an eye on you to see if you lead him to Potter." Malfoy said.

"More then likely." Hermione agreed. "Well we could always ditch him in the morning."

"Sounds like a plan." Malfoy said.

"I'm going to bed." Hermione said, using a spell to swap her clothes with her new pajamas. She also threw Malfoy's clothes at him. "Here, take your expensive pajamas."

Malfoy grinned, then used his own wand to change.

Hermione climbed into the other side of the bed. This was acutely uncomfortable. She was practically falling off her bed, trying to keep far away from him. She was scrunched up underneath the blanket. It took her a long time to fall asleep. Malfoy seemed to be asleep within seconds.



Malfoy woke up before Hermione in the morning. He rolled over and saw her, only centimeters away from him. She had a small smile on her mouth, and her hair was lying lazily around her face. Malfoy found himself staring at her for a split second before he physically slapped himself, and looked away. He laid back down against his pillows, thinking and wondering. After resting his head on his arm, Malfoy stared at the roof. The sun wasn't shining and Malfoy could see it was still raining outside. He gave Hermione ten more minutes before gently tapping her on the shoulder and waking her up.

Hermione made a strange nose before slowly opening her eyes. She saw him within seconds, and had to do a double take before realizing who it was. "Morning." She said, rolling onto her back and stretching. "Is it time to ditch?"

Malfoy nodded. "Bright and early." He said sarcastically.

Hermione groaned. "Is it still raining outside?" Hermione asked.

"Yes." Malfoy answered, and he only just remembered that he still had his disguise on.

Hermione slowly got up, and tip toed over to the door. She pressed her ear against it and listened for any signs that suggested whether Andy was there. After a moment, she could hear him snoring softly. "Ok, it's safe."

She used the same spell to dress herself in her new clothes. She chose the blue singlet shirt then had the black jacket slide on over her arms. She pulled her hair up into a messy bun then glanced at Malfoy.

He was still lying on the bed, eyes closed.

"Come on slob, get dressed." Hermione said, picking up the clothes she had been wearing yesterday and tossing them out the window. "We should go."

Malfoy grumbled something, then rolled out of the bed. It took him ten minutes to get dressed and then he began grumbling about not being able to fix his hair.

"Leave it out." Hermione said. "It looks more natural."

Malfoy gave her a strange look but before he could give her a smart come back, Hermione had unlocked the door and crept out. She didn't pause as she left the room and stepped out into the corridor. She waited three minutes for Malfoy to turn up.

He came out of the apartment, carrying his pajamas.

"You could have left them there." Hermione said. Malfoy handed her pajamas which she shrank and put in her pocket.

"So where are we headed this morning?" Malfoy asked as they walked down the corridor heading back down to the foyer.

"I think we see Pansy to see what she has to tell us." Hermione said as they walked up to the woman at the table. "The man in the room will pay when he wakes up."

The woman nodded and they left the hotel, heading outside. The weather was exactly the same as last night- cold, windy, wet and complete with thunder.

"So how do we get to Pansy's?" Hermione asked, as they were immediately soaked through again.

"I assume she's at her family's estate." Malfoy said, beginning to walk up the street. "That's further out of the city then Potter's house. We could fly."

"I don't think so." Hermione said quickly. "I am not getting on a broomstick any time soon, especially in this weather."

"It would just make the trip easier." Malfoy grumbled as he knew if they didn't fly, it's one five hour train trip to the village, then a twenty minute walk up to the house.

"I don't care." Hermione said. "It's just not happening. I don't care how long it takes us to get their the muggle way- just as long as we're back tomorrow night to do this Searer thing."

"Which is something we still have to discuss." Malfoy said, flipping his hair out of his face.

"Well by the sounds of it, we'll have plenty of time." Hermione said, casting him a smart smile. "So how do we get there?"

"It's a five hour train trip." Malfoy said.

"I don't care. Let's find the nearest station."

"It's a rare train Granger. Not many go to the village. The train terminates there."

"Well then, we had best find where it starts." Hermione said, spotting a sign for a train station.

Malfoy sighed in defeat. "You didn't mention this to the Death Eater did you?"

"No." Hermione said. "Trust me, he doesn't know where we are going."

Just to be sure, they both cast strong no tracking spells on themselves then continued onto the train. Before they got there, Malfoy stopped and stuck his arm out to hail a cab.

"Only Kings Cross will get you there." He said, climbing into the back of a taxi.

"We have to work on our communication." Hermione grumbled, sitting down beside him. Malfoy smirked at her then told the cab driver where they wanted to go. The rain smacked down on the roof, and against the window.

Hermione rested her head on the back of her seat at watched London getting soaked outside. The car splashed through the large puddles. "Horrible weather inet?" the cab driver said, turning a corner.

**(A/N: I know inet isn't a real word but just incase you cant tell, it says, "Isnt it." Its just slang I suppose.)**

"Yes." Hermione said. Malfoy seemed to have no intention to speak to the cab driver.

"So where are you to headin?" the cabbie asked. "Out into the country where its not rainin' so much?"

Malfoy was about to tell the cabbie to just shut up and drive the car, but Hermione gently elbowed him. "No, we're just going to visit a friend of ours."

"That's nice. You two together?"

"We're engaged." Malfoy answered, smirking as Hermione shot him a deathly look.

"Aww." The cabbie made another turn then rolled to a stop in the traffic jam. "You set a date?"

"Sometime around Christmas." Malfoy said as Hermione rolled her eyes and looked back out the window as the cab crept forward.

"That's real sweet that is." The cabbie said, smiling at them through his mirror.

"Thank you." Hermione said, smiling at him.

The cab crept forward again, it wipers working double time in the heavy rain. Hermione thought there was a chance they could get flooded. The rain was coming down so heavy, and consistent, that it wouldn't surprise her if the car floated along like a cork. Lightning lit up the sky, and cracked somewhere close by. It was so unexpected that Hermione jumped.

"It's only a storm." Malfoy mumbled, smirking at her.

"Shh you." Hermione said, not looking at him.

Soon after, still stuck in the traffic, the cabbie turned on the radio and began tapping his hands on the steering wheel. Malfoy rolled his eyes, muttered something along the lines of "Oh for the love of Merlin" And looked out the window.

Hermione folded her arms across her chest and briefly wondered what Andy was going to do when he woke up and found he had been stiffed for the hotel bill. Maybe she should have ordered him an expensive breakfast…

The cab rolled forward, then suddenly sped up as the traffic started moving, but soon they had to stop again. There was another ten minutes of crawling, before they moved along smoothly. It took them half an hour from here to move through London before the cab pulled up outside Kings Cross Station.

Hermione paid the cabbie, then she and Malfoy walked into the station, heading over to a man in one of the ticket stands. As Hermione didn't know where they were heading, Malfoy took charge and spoke to the man. After a moment, he handed them two tickets and told them to go to platform 12. It felt odd for Hermione to not be going to platform 9¾.

They moved further into the station and soon found platform 12. The train was due to arrive in twenty minutes.

**(A/N: please, if you live in London, and there is no platform 12, or its not a country train…I'm sorry- remember, I don't live on that continent!! Just bare with me!)**

Hermione sat down on a bench and a second later Malfoy sat next to her. She watched as the Londoners around them as they carried shopping bags, brief cases, children and luggage. Hermione missed her simple life- okay, that was a stretch, her life never was simple, but it was at least simpler then this!

Malfoy chose to examine his fingernails while he waited. He wondered what Pansy would say when he turned up to her family's estate with Granger in tow. Probably nothing pleasant, or PG.

When the train eventually arrived, Hermione led the way into one of the silver carts. She managed to snag two seats and sat down next to the window. The cart was nearly full, though when malfoy sat down, he promised the crowd will be practically gone by the time they were within cooee of the village. When Hermione asked why, Malfoy simply offered her a knowing smirk and looked away.

Hermione rolled her eyes and looked out the window as the train began to slowly roll forward and move away from the platform. After five minutes, when Malfoy had enough time to gather his thoughts, he turned to Hermione.

"I think you should go in disguise to Pansy's estate."

"Pardon me?" Hermione asked, tearing her eyes away from the frightening storm outside the window.

"Pansy isn't going to be very cooperative if you are there." Malfoy said, staring her down with a 'This isn't up for discussion.'

"I don't care if she isn't or is. I will get what I want." Hermione said. "Besides, how do you think Harry would have done it? She would be the same with him."

"No she-" Malfoy cut himself off. The truth was, in school, towards the end, Pansy had begun to think Potter was an interesting specimen, but her pureblood ties, friends, and family held her back. However, that didn't stop her from looking.

"What?" Hermione asked, sensing there was something on the tip of his tongue that he wasn't sharing.

"Never mind- just do what I ask, this once."

Hermione sighed dramatically but nodded. "Fine. I'll dress up."

"Good." Malfoy said.

"I suppose my name will be Roxanne." Hermione said, glancing quickly out the window as a huge roll of thunder caused the train to shudder.  
"And why am I coming with you? Or at least, what will you tell her?"

"I dunno- you are a crazy woman, who wants to join something dark and dangerous, and my mother passed you on to me, charging me with the task."

Hermione raised an eye brow at this quickly formed lie. "Right- but wont she know about your escape from Azkaban?"

"She didn't know I was in there. Only my mother did." Malfoy said, strumming his hands on the chair rests.

"Well then shouldn't you contact her?" Hermione asked. "And let her know you are safe?"

"Maybe if we have time." Malfoy said casually.

"Don't be ridiculous. We can make time- she's your mother malfoy." Hermione said pressingly, looking at him and wondering if there was another tale behind this piece of news that he wasn't sharing.

Malfoy glanced at her with a mixed expression that Hermione couldn't read. "Maybe."

Sensing that this was where the topic was to drop, Hermione decided to talk about something else. "Well what about these Searers?"

"What about them?" malfoy asked, flicking damp hair out of his eyes.

"Are you going to meet them with me?" Hermione ventured.

"I don't see why I should. I'm not in this for glory, or to stop Voldermort." Malfoy had lowered his voice. "I just want to be left alone, with my family's reputation in tack."

"It will be- who knows, maybe the respect will grow. Come on malfoy, this is a chance for you to be the hero, not Harry." Hermione said, even though it killed her…because she didn't know why Harry couldn't be the hero even though he hated it. But someone has to be the Hero.

Malfoy snorted. Yeah. Why would he want to be the hero?

_Because Potter stopped that from happening in school, _an annoying little voice told him. _Granger is right, like always- this is your chance!_

Malfoy shook his head to stop the voice, a gesture that Hermione didn't see. He sighed, still thinking of his answer. If he helped, Granger was right- he would become the Hero because he helped destroy one of Voldermort's strongest allies, but people may come to believe he should do more…although it would be nice to de-thrown Potter for once. He really should give Granger an answer- he looks like a fool just sitting there while her question hung in the air.

"I'll think about it." Was all he said in response.

Hermione sighed, apparently satisfied that she at least had him thinking of it. Even she was still thinking about backing out. If she was going into this network with Harry, then she wouldn't hesitate because she knew Harry would protect her if something were to go wrong, but with Malfoy…well there was always a chance he could ditch her to save his own skin. But for some reason, there was a tiny voice in her head that doubted he would do that- too much of a gentleman.

_After all, _the voice continued. _Remember what he did last night? He put himself between you and the attacking men. He even got hurt doing so. Hell, he could have pushed you in front to protect himself yet he didn't! You underestimate him._

Fortunately, Hermione often listened, and agreed with this inner voice. And here, right now, she didn't disagree on any particular point. She would never admit it, but she did actually owe her life, and probably the attachment of her limbs to the man sitting next to her, in his appearance disguise and who was looking at an IPod on the opposite isle with a quizzical expression.

"Thank you." Hermione said, holding back a smile as she realized he didn't know what an IPod was.

"For what?" Malfoy asked, tearing his eyes away from the odd little white rectangle.

"For saving my life last night. You put yourself in danger when you didn't have to." Hermione said, realizing how smooshy that sounded but didn't care. She at least was telling him what she thought and was prepared for the laughter that he was sure to produce.

Malfoy glanced at her and was silent a moment. "Don't take it personally…it's not within a Malfoy to back away from a threat. But don't you go start thinking I like you or anything. I was just being a gentleman."

Hermione smiled in relief, glad that he wasn't going to tease her. "Well I'm just saying thank you,"

"You're wel- wont happen again you know."

Hermione nearly laughed. "I hope there isn't another situation when it could happen."

Malfoy shrugged. "this isn't going to be a walk in the park Granger. This gang means business, and so does Voldermort. You should expect to walk out of this with a few near death experiences, if you come out alive that is."

Hermione rolled her eyes- a brief shining moment of niceness between them, then his mouth. "Gee, thanks for the vote of confidence."

Malfoy just shrugged in response. "Better to be wise then ignorant.'

"I never was ignorant thank you." Hermione said, looking back out the window.

They traveled in silence for about fifteen minutes, when Hermione turned to look at Malfoy to see him staring at the Ipod again. "It plays music." She said softly.

Malfoy, who had been wondering what the IPod was, but wasn't going to ask, just looked at her and nodded.

"I wanted to ask you something." Hermione said, fiddling with her jacket. "But I don't want to offend you."

Malfoy was about to snap back with a smart comment like "you're entire being offends me," but just waved a hand in a gesture of 'just ask it.'

"Okay, but you don't have to answer if you don't want to." Hermione said, treading carefully. She had a feeling they were on smooth ground for the moment, nothing like school, and she didn't want to be the one to make it rocky. Having him on her side for this would be useful not to mention practical.

Malfoy sighed. "Just ask the damn question Granger."

Hermione nodded and took a deep breath. It was a question that had played on her mind over and over, and she wasn't sure if Malfoy would answer though she really wanted him to. "Okay. Remember in Azkaban when you said you were there because you had information you weren't sharing?"

Malfoy slowly nodded, wondering where she was going with this. If it were along the lines of did he know anything about Searers, then no, he hadn't known. Besides, didn't she think he would have told her if he had? He wouldn't make this any more difficult on his behalf.

"And then you mentioned you weren't really a Death Eater." Hermione said, seeing him nod again. "Well, I assume you want to hide away until the war is over, but that means you aren't with Voldermort any longer because you said you don't want anything to do with this whole thing."

Malfoy was now waiting for her to actually make a point.

"Voldermort doesn't strike me as the type to let people just leave him…how did you?"

Oh. So that was her question. Merlin, talk about something he may not want to answer!

"It's a long story." Malfoy said, preferring to leave that part of his history alone, and in the tiny volt in his mind that he had vowed never to open.

"We have plenty of time." Hermione delicately pointed out. "that's if you want to tell it." She added quickly.

Malfoy sighed then waited a moment so his words would come out in sentences. "Alright fine. I'll summarize. Voldermort told me to watch a family. Simple enough. I collected notes on them, watched their every move and passed the information on to Voldermort. Soon, the Death Eaters turned up and wiped the entire family out. I quickly got over my disgust and soon found myself in another job."

He leaned forward, elbows resting on his knees as he stared at the back of the seat in front of him like it was a movie and he was simply translating it for Hermione.

"Slowly my jobs became more important, and as they were, I gathered more information on everything. Instead of just gathering information, I was traveling the country, gathering recruits, going undercover to sass out what certain people knew…stuff like that. Then came the night when I was partnered up with a guy my age, who was tougher, meaner, colder and ruder then I ever could be- yes, such a being exists."

He smirked at Hermione, who gave him a half smile.

"Anyway, after some suspicisons, I eventually found out that he was going to betray Voldermort, and exchange information with the Ministry. When I confronted him, not threatening mind you, he attacked. We got into a massive fight, completely destroying the home we were hiding in, the magic we both used turned it to rubble by the end. Anyway, I didn't kill him, but he was close."

Hermione's eyes were wide. Malfoy glanced at her, and saw a sparkle of fear in her eyes.

"What? You would have done the same after you got sick of being tortured and have the killing curse fly over your head repeatedly- that bastard killed my bird!"

Hermione wasn't sure if he was trying to add a little humor, so she didn't smile or even react in the slightest way. She just waited patiently for him to continue.

"Anyway, Voldermort had sensed something wasn't right, and sent a few Death Eaters to pick us up before the Muggles had much time to call for help. I told Voldermort, after I had recovered, everything I had learned, and then later on I was told Voldermort had killed the boy himself. Betrayal is not something Voldermort takes lightly."

"But if he held you in high regard, as I also know he rewards those faithful to him, then how come you're here?" Hermione asked when Malfoy paused for a minute.

"Voldermort may hate betrayal, and so do the Death Eaters, but they also stick together and hate those who rat others out. Voldermort knew his other followers wouldn't be too friendly to me, so he decided to cut me loose. I had too much information for him to just completely forget, but he knew I wouldn't talk- I, like all Malfoys, keep my word and he knew that. And he couldn't kill me because there was no fit reason, and I had been loyal to him. He told me he had thought about it- one loss compared to glory he said, but knew it would be a mistake so he let me go with the knowledge that if I ever did talk, I would be hunted down like a dog and suffer a fate worse than death."

Hermione didn't speak or move for a full minute. It did make sense, kind of, though she couldn't understand why Voldermort would take such a risk. Then again, she knew what he said was true, Malfoy would suffer if he talked. But it did make Voldermort appear slightly, very slightly, more human.

"Now that I told you," Malfoy said, glaring at her with eyes that made Hermione recoil slightly. "I shall give you the same warning- tell anyone anything, and I will hunt you down."

Hermione nodded. She had no reason to talk- he had saved her life and had shared dangerous information with her. She may not be a pureblood bound by honor, but she was Hermione Granger damn it, and she knew when she should keep things to herself. In fact, you could tell her something, and she would never, ever repeat it.

"Good." Malfoy said, his gaze softening slightly. "So now you know. There wasn't some horrible battle where I fought my way out, I didn't only just escape with my life." Malfoy smirked. "Not quite the interesting tale you were imaging what it?

"It was more interesting then you think," Hermione said softly, then looking back out the window.

Soon after, Hermione, rocked by the gentle swaying of the train, and the calming sound of rain against her window, fell asleep. A while after that, Malfoy too closed his eyes and began to nap.

**Holy Cow that was long!!**

**Many things happened, and things explained about Malfoy. I know some of it may have been "Oh come on." But I did my best. I didn't want Voldermort to have lost his viciousness, and this way, he was rewarding Malfoy in a way. **

**So let me know what you think!! **

**The plot is thicker then I originally planned, but who cares. It hopefully will make for an interesting story- cant have our two heros suddenly stumbling on Harry and the story is over. I need time for romance to blossom people!! hehehehe. **

**Ok. I'm off to write the next chapter. **

**R&R**

**Aj**


	8. Pansy

Hermione woke with half an hour left of their trip. The carriage had emptied, and she could only see two other people. Malfoy was still asleep next to her, his head resting on the back of his chair. This gave Hermione a better chance to brew over what he had told her.

She still couldn't believe it. Yes, she knew he had been a Death Eater, but never imagined he would be so loyal to anyone. Hermione found herself wondering if he would transfer that loyalty into a relationship and what it would be like knowing that he had. She shook her head, causing that trail of thoughts to stop.

It would never happen, or if it did, she would never find out. Right?

Hermione then found herself thinking about what Pansy might say. Draco was right- she wouldn't be too forthcoming with information if Hermione were there…but then, why would she be if someone else was there? Hermione considered going invisible. She, after all, knew ways to make it impossible for anyone to know, even magical systems that were specifically designed to search for such spells.

She had made up her mind. Malfoy could find out the information much better if he appeared to be alone. He just had to think of a reason as to why he wanted to know.

Hermione looked out the window and saw the storm wasn't as bad out here, in the country, though it was still raining. She drummed her fingers on her knee, waiting for Malfoy to wake so she could share her plan with him.

Since, ten minutes later, the black haired Malfoy still hadn't stirred or shown signs of waking up, Hermione let her mind wonder again and came to the topic of Harry.

Now, this was one that got her blood boiling. Where was he? How dare he ask such a dangerous task of her, infiltrating a blood thirsty gang, when he wasn't going to be there, and hadn't had the curtsy of telling her where he was? So after she had infiltrated them, what was she meant to do with the information? Perhaps she could send it to Ron, but then she didn't bloody know where he was either.

How dare those boys leave her without saying anything. Now she was doing a favor to them, and still she didn't know where they were! It was just rude- plain rude. At least Harry had said she didn't have to do it- your damn right she didn't have to! But Hermione wasn't one to sit in her apartment, waiting to be arrested, or running around the country, avoiding detection and later hearing what was happening. No, she was always one to help when needed- maybe that's why she had come so close to death on occasion.

Perhaps I should say no once and a while…Hermione thought.

Never the less, her saying no wasn't the main topic here- how DARE those boys leave her?! She got arrested because of them…oh, when she got her hands on them…

Malfoy woke at a strange noise. He opened his eyes to see Hermione was gripping her seat so tightly that the plastic covering it was squeaking and groaning. He had an amused smirk on his face as his eyes traveled up to her face where he saw she was so lost in thought she didn't know what she was doing.

"Granger, you're going to pay for damages soon." He said, still smirking.

Hermione snapped out of her daze, then glanced down where she saw the green fabric of the chair was in her fist, and her knuckles were white. Hermione let go. The fabric slowly spread out, but it was wrinkled.

"What the hell were you thinking about?" Malfoy asked, lifting his feet to rest on the back of the next chair.

"Nothing," Hermione said. She now decided to take the spot light off herself and ask Malfoy why the train had emptied so much…almost as if the other people thought the train had terminated before at another stop.

Malfoy simply smirked at her. "It's a magical village Granger. You think the Parkinson's would have had an estate surrounded by muggles?"

Hermione shrugged.



"Well the muggles on the train thought the end stop was back there somewhere. Only witches and wizards are left on the train now because they can see past the magical barrier."

"Like the one they put on the Quidditch stadium for the World Cup all those years ago?" Hermione asked, remembering Mr. Weasley telling them back in forth year at Hogwarts that if a muggle were to wonder near the stadium, they suddenly remembered an appointment or meeting.

Malfoy nodded. "Exactly."

Hermione lowered her voice to a whisper so she wasn't over heard by the two other people. "It's not smart for us to be here- what if we have wanted posters?"

Malfoy snorted. "I look different."

"You do, I don't." Hermione hissed.

"If they had, the people here would have done something by now." Malfoy replied calmly.

As they were talking about appearances, Hermione suddenly remembered her plan and quickly shared it with Malfoy.

"If their sensors pick up on it…" Malfoy's voice trailed off. "Well we would both suffer."

"It wont." Hermione said confidently.

"You had better be sure." Malfoy said.

"I am." Hermione replied, then looked back out the window. "Merlin, how much longer?"

Malfoy looked past her, out the window. "About ten minutes."

Hermione sighed, then rested her head against the cold glass and waited for their trip to finally end.

The train entered a small village soon, and Hermione was reminded of Hogsmeade. It wasn't snowing obviously, but raining, and the houses were small cozy huts. It was like a post card. Hermione spotted people walking around in robes, carrying baskets of potion ingredients and food.

The train rolled to a stop at a small platform and Hermione and Malfoy got off. Malfoy, who had seen this village thousands of times when he was younger, simply took Hermione's hand and led her down the platform steps and into the streets. He expertly guided his way through the busy streets, and didn't pause. Hermione was a little angry, as she spotted at least five book stores that she was keen to explore but she knew this wasn't the time.

No one gave them a second glance as they walked past, which settled Hermione's stomach. It appeared not many knew of their escape. At least not the general public. This would help them.

After ten minutes, they were walking out of the village, following a wide dirt road up a slight hill. On either side of the road were large oak trees that towered over them. Hermione had the desirer to visit in the spring when it wasn't raining. This place would be surreal. As it was, the trees caught most of the rain, so the two of them were saved from the wet for a few minutes as they walked up the road.

Hermione soon spotted a large rusted wrought iron gate. She pulled out her wand, let go of Malfoy's hand and made herself invisible, though she allowed Malfoy to see her. For the time they were in this estate, only he would be able to tell where she was. Hermione quickly explained this as they crept up to the gate. Malfoy seemed unconvinced and thought the little speaker near the gate would ask why on earth someone was using an invisible charm.

Malfoy removed his disguise, then tripped the sensors that told the people within the house that someone was at their gate. Looking through the gaps, Malfoy could see the semi-long driveway that wound up a hill then came to stop at a large manor, though its size was pathetic to Malfoy's. The grounds were an apple green, and vibrant colored flowers. Mrs. Malfoy always loved their grounds. It was one of the reasons she loved to visit.

"Yes, who is it?" a snappy voice said. Malfoy looked around and spotted the stone gargoyle on a part of the gate. It's face was screwed into a suspicious frown.

"Draco Malfoy here to see Pansy Parkinson." Malfoy said. The features of the gargoyle changed, they softened and a different, more welcoming voice said:



"Draco _darling_! Why, what an honor!" the stone face was smiling.

"Good afternoon Mrs. Parkinson." Draco greeted, injecting warmth into his voice. He liked Mrs. Parkinson mainly because she liked him. They got along very well, and when Draco's farther and Pansy's farther were in another room talking 'business', Draco was often left with his mother, Pansy, and Pansy's mother. "Is Pansy home?"

"I believe she is…" the voice faded as the woman was thinking. "Yes, she's in her room. I'll send her down to the gate."

"No, don't do that. I'll just come up." Draco said.

"Such a gentleman. Alright."

There was a clinking sound then the gate parted, each side sliding back behind the fence. Draco didn't bother to say anything else to the gargoyle as he walked through the gate. He saw Hermione was very close to his side.

"Well, it worked." Malfoy mumbled when they were well away from the gargoyle's ears, and walking up the driveway.

"Why Malfoy, you sound surprised." Hermione said sweetly.

Malfoy rolled his eyes and continued up to the house. It was designed on older manors, with stone columns, huge slabs of dark limestone, large open windows and two tall front doors. Malfoy always thought this house looked inviting. The Malfoy Manor looked expensive, luxurious, and comfortable, though not as inviting. No, they didn't have barb wire, black grounds with dead plants, and wooden panels on the windows, but it still wasn't the warmest looking home in its district.

A few minutes later, they were approaching the door. "Remember, they don't know you're there- these are purebloods." Malfoy mumbled out the corner of his mouth. "If they say something offensive, you cant react. Alright?"

"Dah." Hermione said as he reached forward and knocked on the door.

Hermione could hear his knock echoing, and seconds later, an older, mature looking Pansy opened the door in a long flowing black dress. Her face still resembled a pug, though not so much.

"Draco!" Pansy greeted, smiling. "This is the first time you've come here alone."

"Well yes…" Malfoy said, smirking at her. "Can I come in?"

Pansy blinked. "Of course." She stepped aside, and held the door open for him. Hermione only just managed to slip in directly behind him before Pansy pushed the door closed.

Hermione looked around, her mouth hanging open. The walls were a dark wood, with a dark carpet. Paintings of relatives and other purebloods hung on the walls, along with an assortment of books, and other decorative items. As Pansy led Malfoy up the hall, Hermione close behind them for fear of getting lost, Hermione spotted a large portrait of the Malfoys and Parkinsons.

The hallway lasted about 25 meters before it ended in what could be a normal foyer, except it was unnaturally big, a large staircase that looked like it was pulled out of the 18th century, and a few scatted chairs. Hanging on the wall was a hand that was gripping cloaks and jackets.

Pansy led them through the foyer, into one of the off shooting rooms and sat herself down on a plush lounge chair. Malfoy sat down opposite her, but Hermione couldn't as Pansy would notice the cushion sag. So instead, Hermione moved to stand just behind Malfoy, leaning against the wall.

"So Draco, to what do I owe the pleasure?" Pansy asked, crossing her legs, and resting into the couch. Hermione was surprised- she thought Pansy would have been all over Malfoy by now. After all, that's all she ever did in Hogwarts. Maybe she's grown up too.

"I just wanted to say hello." Malfoy said casually. Hermione rolled her eyes. Great. He didn't have a plan.

Pansy raised a curious eyebrow. "Just to say hello?"

"Yes. Mother hasn't been able to get out of the house much, and she felt really bad about not seeing your gardens before the weather destroyed them. Apparently you had work done."



Hermione couldn't believe it- it was the most obvious lie, but whatever it was, Pansy seemed to believe it as she nodded. "Yes. Mother had some muggle gardeners come in a few weeks ago to do some work…"

"Mother will regret not seeing it." Malfoy mumbled, as he had no interest in their garden, though what he had said had some truth- the last time he spoke to his mother, she was intending to come and see it.

"Where have you been?" Pansy asked. "I haven't heard from you in a while. Thought the Ministry might have you."

"They couldn't catch me." Malfoy said dismissively. Hermione had the urge to say but they did. She pressed her lips together. "I've just been around. Traveling mostly."

"I see…" Pansy sat forward. "I'll get us some tea."

Malfoy nodded as Pansy stood up and left the room. As soon as she was gone and out of ear shot, Malfoy spoke out of the side of his mouth, barely noticeable. "Granger. Go back down the corridor, to the main stairs. Go up to the second floor, and follow the hall way along far enough until you come to a black door. Go in, and search for a bottle of Veritaserum."

"Why?" Hermione hissed, moving to crouch behind him.

"I wont get anything out of Pansy." Malfoy mumbled. "Go!"

Hermione sighed, then straightened up and headed out of the room. She avoided what looked like a slave in black robes, and crept over to the grand staircase. She ran up the stairs, not making a sound and got off at the first landing. A corridor led off to the left, the continuation of the staircase to her right. Hermione turned left and took careful note of the doors that looked like they were made out of solid oak. These doors were brown in color, but soon Hermione found a black door.

Hermione tried the handle but it was locked. She pulled out her wand, pointed it at the lock, muttered a spell, then pushed the door open. Hermione slipped into the room, silently closing the door. She raised her wand, and saw the room was not too big, but full of rows of shelves that had all different potions, lotions and liquids in jars. It had an isle of ingredients, then a bench set up with clean vials and three cauldrons.

Hermione sighed. It would take her ages to read all these labels by hand. She pointed her wands at the isles of potions, and muttered "Accio Veritaserum."

A few seconds later, a small vial of clear liquid was flying smoothly through the air and landed in Hermione's out stretched hand. She quickly pointed her wand at it, cloned it, so she had her own vial of the truth serum. She sent the original back to its spot somewhere in the isles, then pocketed her own copy and headed back to the door.

Hermione made sure she relocked the potion room door, before she hurried back down the corridor, soon finding the staircase. It occurred to her that she could explore the manor, but she feared getting lost.

Hermione was on her way down the stairs and back in the larger room, just about to rejoin Malfoy when a bulky woman, in a blood red dress, long flowing black hair, kind features was walking out of one of the other rooms. By her slightly pug face, Hermione knew it was Pansy's mother.

Hermione ducked into the room and saw Malfoy who was still on his own. He was about to say something, but Hermione shook her head, gesturing behind her. She crept up to the couch were she knelt down behind Malfoy. Malfoy was watching her curiously but spun around just as the woman walked into the room.

"Draco darling!"

"Mrs. Parkinson!" Draco said, smirking and standing up. They kissed on the cheek then sat back down, the woman near where Pansy had been sitting.

"Where has my daughter gotten off to?"

"Getting some tea." Malfoy said.

"Ahh." Mrs. Parkinson said. "Well better tea then firewhisky."



Malfoy nodded.

"So what brings you here?"

Malfoy repeated his story about his mother wishing him to convey her apologies that she couldn't get to see the improved gardens.

"Ahh, dear Narcassia. How is she doing?"

"She's in perfect health." Malfoy said, leaning back casually. He found it amusing that he could see Hermione's head just out of the corner of his eye, but Mrs. Parkinson never even glanced there as she couldn't see it.

"That's good to hear…and is your father still away on business?"

"I believe so." Malfoy said, not actually having a clue.

"I shouldn't think he would be away for too much longer." Mrs. Parkinson mused. Just then, her daughter walked into the room with the tea. Once everyone had a cup, except Hermione of course, they sat down.

Hermione, who found in uncomfortable to kneel for too long, sat on her butt and leaned against the back of the couch as the purebloods begun a catch up conversation. They talked of friends, what they've been doing, who they've seen, news they've heard. Hermione found it all very boring.

She begun fiddling with her jacket, and felt sleepy again. The glass vial of veritaserum pressed against her thigh but Hermione couldn't be bothered to remove it.

A few minutes later, the purebloods began talking about muggles, mudbloods, and Harry Potter. Hermione felt her cheeks glowing when they mentioned house elves and how mudbloods were a step above them. Strangely though, Malfoy never said "mudblood."

Pansy went on, talking about Potter, and how bloody ridiculous it is how people put him on a pedestal. Hermione found it refreshing that Mrs. Parkinson actually defended Harry, saying he's done a lot, even if it is against them, but one must admire his strength. Malfoy didn't say anything.

Half an hour later, Hermione was swallowing responses as Pansy was picking off all the kids in school, making fun of each one. It seemed though it was to inform Pansy's mother, as Pansy constantly was talking and said "Draco, do you remember that brat in third year with the ring?" Draco didn't pick on anyone, just simply said "yes" or "no"

Hermione wondered why he wasn't more engaged. Mrs. Parkinson though, who was soon becoming a favorite of Hermione's, kept telling Pansy not to be so rude. Hermione liked this pureblood. She didn't appear to hold herself above others by blood, and didn't really enjoy picking on someone who wasn't there to defend themselves.

Half an hour later, Hermione was getting very bored and stiff. Luckily, Mrs. Parkinson said something about spell reading, and excused herself. Hermione didn't wait for an invitation. She stood, stretched, and moved around the couch.

It was odd, considering Malfoy watched her with a curious expression, but Pansy continued on talking, seeing straight through Hermione. Malfoy watched as Hermione took the vial out of her pocket and poured two drops into Pansy's teacup.

When Hermione turned around, she saw Malfoy had his wand beside his leg, and cast a quick spell at Pansy. She immediately stopped talking, and a glazed expression came over her face before her eyes closed.

"What did you do to her?" Hermione asked, sitting down beside Malfoy.

"She's sleeping. Wont remember that we had this conversation- not even her subconscious will notice." Malfoy said looking pleased. "Beauty of it is, she will still be able to talk."

"Wow." Hermione said. "well get on with it."

Malfoy leaned forward. "Pansy?"

Pansy gave a feeble nod.

"What do you know about the Searers?"



"Hmm…dated one for a while- great kisser. Keith Quor was his name. hmmm. Underground group, work for Voldermort…"

"I know all of this Pansy." Malfoy said impatiently. "Tell me something new."

"Their loyalty swings…hmm. Don't stay in the one place for too long…most members are squibs…who were hard done by the Ministry, or in some cases the minister himself…occasionally, a member is a wizard who wants to help Voldermort, but not become a Death Eater…hmmm…"

Malfoy exchanged glances with Hermione. "Who is their leader?"

"Not many know…hmmm…_I_ know…I know because Keith was his friend…hmmm…the leader is an ex auror…interesting job change…he knows ways to keep the group out of Ministry detection…didn't form them though…someone else did…he just took over…hmmm…Voldermort likes him…yes…"

"What is his name?" Hermione asked.

"Paul Daption." Pansy said.

Hermione glanced at Malfoy, looking confused. She had never heard of that name before. Malfoy shrugged in response.

"Anything else you know?" Malfoy said, turning back to Pansy who still had her eyes closed.

"Hmmm…they party a lot…attend big functions as unknown members of society…"

"Ok." Malfoy sighed. She obviously didn't have any more information for them. He waved his wand, and she slumped over, asleep. Malfoy stood, along with Hermione, and led her from the room, back out to the stairs then along the front corridors. He held the door open so Hermione could go out, then followed her down the dirt road. They didn't speak until they were back outside the gates and out of earshot.

"Have you ever heard of Paul Daption?" Hermione asked, taking the spell off herself.

Malfoy shook his head. "No…"

"I wonder if Harry knew he was an ex auror…" Hermione mumbled.

"I think he may have." Malfoy replied. "Potter was always a nosy one."

Hermione rolled her eyes, refusing to take the bait. She opted to change the subject. "So what happens now?"

"Well I don't know about you, but I want to get out of here as soon as I can." Malfoy said, noticing how the sun was slowly disappearing behind the mountain. "We'll go back into London and get a hotel somewhere…just wait it out until tomorrow night when we enter hell."

"No need to be so dramatic." Hermione drawled. "Surely it can't be that bad."

Malfoy gave her a 'I wouldn't doubt it' look, then continued to walk down the hill, back into the village. They soon found themselves walking onto the village platform and waited ten minutes for the train.

They were the only two sitting in the carriage they chose, which was probably a good thing as neither of them wore a disguise anymore. The train slowly rumbled forward, gathering speed. By now, the sun had practically gone, and a dark night had crept in over the village as the train sped out of it.

Lights flicked on in the carriage, along the isles and above their seats. Neither of them could find anything to say as the train continued and left the lights of the village, winding its way around a mountain.

They stopped twenty minutes to pick up at the muggle's official first station.

Soon after the train had begun rolling again, Hermione drifted asleep and Malfoy did the same.



Malfoy woke up two stops outside of London. He realized with a slight jolt that Hermione was resting on his shoulder, her hand on top of his. He couldn't be bothered to move her, and instead closed his eyes again and rested his own head against his chair.



Hermione woke only a few minutes later and gasped when she saw how she was lying. Not realizing the smirk on Malfoy's lips, Hermione sat up, and pretended nothing happened when Malfoy opened an eye to ask if everything was alright.

When the train finally rolled to a stop in Kings Cross station, Hermione and Malfoy sleepily got to their feet and made their way off the train. Ten minutes later, they had climbed into the back of a cab, and were on their way to a hotel.

The storm had since dyed down in the city, thankfully, and only left a strange but cold mist behind.

In less then half an hour, they had paid the cab, got a hotel room, and were inside a comfortable room, lighting the fire to take the chill out of the air. Hermione didn't say anything as she walked over to the bed and collapsed on top. Even though she had slept most of the day, she was asleep within moments.

Malfoy however, wasn't so fortunate. He stayed up for a few hours, trying to tell himself that tomorrow night wasn't going to be suicidal. When that obviously didn't work, he tried to think of a way to get them into the Searers. He had to be tough, and granger had to be sexy. That task would take most of the day, he was sure of it. Malfoy knew he would have to do most of the talking as the Searers sounded like a group where the females were simply toys and for show.

After another hour of brewing, Malfoy managed to fall asleep on the couch.



Hermione woke early the next morning and dragged herself off the bed. Her clothes were wrinkled, and her hair was unbelievably messy. It took her a few minutes to make herself presentable before her stomach growled painfully, reminding her that she hadn't eaten in quite a while. Hermione left her room, then called for room service. She ordered enough for her and Malfoy, then hung up. She jumped when she saw Malfoy slumped on the couch.

He wasn't in his disguise but it got Hermione thinking of what she should do. Malfoy would have to change his appearance for this thing, but should Hermione? Her question was immediately answered with- yes of course! What if someone there recognizes you? That was unlikely to happen, but she didn't want to take the risk.

The room service arrived a few minutes later. Hermione smiled as she took the food from the man and sat it down on the small table in the lounge room. She tipped the man, then locked the door. She returned to the lounge room, and sat down before tucking into the food.

It didn't take long for the smell of the food to waft through Malfoy's nostrils. He stirred before slowly waking and spotting the food.

They ate in silence for a few minutes. It was around 8:30 when Hermione had finished eating, and had had time to sit back and relax for a bit. She then decided that she would go shopping this time for a few skimpy outfits that would make her look sexy…she was going to regret this.

Malfoy didn't even have time to ask her where she was going before Hermione left the hotel room. She was off to burn yet more holes in her money bag. But, she reasoned, she would make Harry and Ron pay her back, as she was doing this because of them.

Half an hour later, Hermione was in a store, examining some skirts. Some had horrible floral patterns while others were far more stylish. Hermione walked up to the counter with her selected items, paid, and was onto the next shop. This one specialized in shirts. Hermione found a few that she could mix and match with her skirts, paid, then walked into a dress shop. After some, slightly interesting ones were examined, a few bought, Hermione found a shoe shop, brought two pairs of heals, and some fancy thongs, before stumbling upon an accessory shop. She walked out with a few bangles, necklaces, rings, and hair things.

Hermione was sitting at a table at an outside café, her bundle of shopping bags at her feet. She felt satisfied and knew Ginny would be so proud- as Hermione sat there, delicately sipping her coffee and hoping the heavens didn't open up on her again, she looked like a serious shopper. She hadn't gone crazy, but she was easily carrying 10 or more bags and repeatedly told herself it was what she needed.



When she returned after some lunch, and hours after her abrupt departure, about mid afternoon, to the hotel room, she saw Malfoy had turned on the T.V and was watching an action movie. He heard the door click shut, and sprang off the couch.

"Where the hell did you go?" he demanded, then as he saw Hermione emerge, carrying her shopping, a smirk spread across his face. "You went shopping?"

"It's not what you think." Hermione insisted, walking into her room with Malfoy close behind.

"Not what I think?" he said incredulously.

"Look, I needed some clothes for this whole thing to work didn't i?"

"No argument here." Malfoy mumbled as Hermione shot him a dangerous look and dumped her bags on the bed. "But how did you chose the clothes? You should have let me go. With my taste, you would be in their clique within seconds-"

"Malfoy, I don't want to look like a 5 pence hooker." Hermione snapped. She hit his hand when Malfoy reached for one of the bags. "Oh no, you are out. Right now."

"Excuse me?"

"Get out. I need to organize this rubbish, then organize myself before we head over to where the Searers will be arriving."

"Can't I get a preview Roxanne?" Malfoy asked, smirking at her.

"No you bloody cant." Hermione said. "You will see shortly enough _Jake_."

"What am I supposed to do in the meantime?" Malfoy asked as he sulked towards the door.

"How should I know?" Hermione said, following him so she could lock the door. "Get yourself ready- Merlin knows how long that's going to take- and think of a tough way to get yourself in their crowd." She shut the door in his face.

She turned back to her bed and emptied all of the bags. After glancing at the digital clock on the small bedside table and seeing that it was nearly 3:30, Hermione began to pick out her outfit for the nights events.

Staring up at her was an assortment of clothes. One denim mini skirt, one white, blue, green and black skirts, a long and flowing black skirt, two singlet tops, two halter necks, one clubbing shirt, and another, classy dark colored floral type patterned shirt. The three dresses she had chosen were red, white and black, all with different styles.

After a tedious twenty minutes, Hermione had decided on the black skirt that flowed around the point just above her knees. It was a gentle material that swayed when Hermione moved. She had also chosen a red halter top that clung comfortably to her chest, and left a tiny gap between its end and the beginnings of the skirt, though it wasn't smutty and could be pulled down if she wanted to. Hermione shrunk the rest of the clothes before turning to the accessories and shoes.

She chose the pair of black heals, then a sparkly black necklace that would draw attention to her cleavage, some black bangles, and a ring.

By now, with her outfit sorted, Hermione glanced at the clock and saw it was almost 4:30. Picking an outfit was hard! And she still had her hair and makeup to do before actually getting dressed.

Hermione ducked out of the bedroom, making sure to lock it again so Malfoy couldn't go in, and ran to the bathroom. Here, she had a steamy shower, relaxed her muscles, then grabbed a towel to dry herself off. She grabbed a bath robe, put it on, wrapped her hair in a towel then went back to her room. She caught site of Malfoy who was watching T.V. typical male- leave it to the last minute.

Hermione was back in her room, and was just getting into the skirt. She slipped her bra and shirt on, then realized she would need a jacket… her eyes settled on the jacket she had been wearing that day. It wasn't exactly club material, but it was still stylish and matched her outfit.

Hermione went over to the mirror on the wall and dried her hair with a spell. She tied it up into a messy yet smart looking bun, with pieces of her hair hanging gently over her face. Next came the make up.





Malfoy had a shower after Hermione. After she had kicked him out of the room, Malfoy had ducked out and bought himself a casual black shirt that buttoned up, and black jeans and had cleaned his other clothes. He dressed himself in his new black jeans that were slightly baggy, black singlet shirt, then put his new button shirt on, though he left it open.

After ruffling his hair and changing his appearance to the black haired, ice blue eyes it was before, Malfoy was ready to go.

Hermione however, wasn't for another ten minutes. Malfoy was sitting on the couch, muttering to himself, and glancing at the clock- 5:30. Suddenly the bedroom door opened and Hermione nervously stepped out.

Malfoy had to do a double take, when he took in the heals, that nearly made her equal to his height, the skirt, top and jacket. She wore red lip stick, gentle red eye shadow and a touch of blush.

"Well what do you think?" Hermione asked, knowing he was the test- if he didn't like it, then the Searers wouldn't either.

"It will do." Was all he said before heading to the door.

Hermione shrugged and followed him out. In the hotel lobby, she attracted many stares and gawks but she didn't react. They climbed into the back of the cab, gave the driver the address and drove in silence.

Twenty minutes later, they were staring at the entrance to the club where Fly had said the Searers would be. It had quickly become dark during the cab ride and there was a short line to get into the club.

After a few minutes wait, they were allowed inside. The club wasn't exactly flashy, but it was packed. The dance floor was in the middle, and it was packed with sweating bodies. Tables and chairs surrounded it, and the bar ran the length on one wall.

"Now what?" Hermione shouted over the music to Malfoy.

Malfoy shrugged. "I dunno. Just blend in."

Hermione rolled her eyes. Easy for him to say. They made their way over to a spare table and sat down. Malfoy went to get drinks while Hermione just anxiously tapped her fingers on the table. Two minutes later, a tall, handsome and muscled guy sat down in Malfoy's seat.

Hermione wasn't sure what she was supposed to do, as she didn't really want to pick anyone up. But she couldn't tell him to bugger off incase he was a Searer. So, resigned, Hermione plastered a sweet smile on her face.

"You with that dude?" the guy asked in a voice as smooth as honey.

Hermione nodded.

"He wouldn't mind if ya danced with me would he?" the guy said, standing up and taking Hermione's hand without waiting for her reply. Hermione glanced at the bar and realized Malfoy would be kept busy anyway- a group of five strong girls were gathered around him.

They pushed their way onto the dance floor and began dancing.

Malfoy, who was actually trying to get away from his newest fan club, and find Hermione, was rather put out to spot her on the dance floor with some guy. Malfoy made his way back to their table and sat down, waiting for Hermione to return.

She did ten minutes later, a little red in the face, and smiling.

"Have fun?" Malfoy asked icily.

"Oh chill down dude." Malfoy looked past her to see the guy she was dancing with.

"_Chill down?_" Malfoy repeated.

Hermione turned back to her dance partner. "Thanks for the dance."

"But-"

"_Thanks. For. The. Dance."_ She said forcefully.

The guy seemed confused and slightly angry.

"You heard her." Malfoy said, standing up. "Now piss it."

The guy growled but left.



Hermione sat down. Malfoy sat down. "Malfoy, it was only a dance."

Malfoy didn't reply.

"Would you rather I hadn't spoken to him and lost a chance to see them?" she asked loudly, so he could hear over the music.

"Was he?"

"He didn't seem like it." Hermione replied honestly.

"Then you wasted your- and my- time."

"Oh, quit being a drama queen!" Hermione said, sighing.

"I want to go." Malfoy said, standing up.

"Are you serious?" Hermione asked, not getting to her feet. "We haven't even been here twenty minutes, nor heard a whisper of the Searers."

"Does it look like I care?" Malfoy snapped.

"Actually, I would say that it does." Hermione said angrily. "I know you care- otherwise you wouldn't have helped as much as you have."

"I haven't."

"Don't bullshit me." Hermione growled. Merlin- had he made her swear? Prick.

"I…" Malfoy was suddenly smirking.

"What?" Hermione asked uneasily.

"I have a plan." Malfoy said, walking around to stand in front of her. He leant down. "Are you absolutely sure you want to get involved with this crowd?"

"It's what Harry wanted."

"I don't give a damn what Potter wanted. Is it what you want?" Malfoy asked, his eyes gleaming in the club light.

Hermione hesitated then nodded.

"Fine. Then I have a plan." Malfoy said, standing up confidently.

"Oh?" Hermione asked, eye brow raised. "You thought of one all by yourself?"

"Yes, it's been known to happen on the odd occasion." Malfoy said, brushing off her sour nature. "Now poppet," he saw her glare at him, "Which way did your dancing pal go?"

**ok…long chater…**

**Yay!!**

**Well, R&R and you find out Malfoy's plan.**

**Aj**


End file.
